The Assassins and the Dimension Travelers
by Samantha M. Santoro
Summary: It was only suppose to be a normal get-together, they were going to binge eat junk food while playing on Samantha's new Xbox One. They were going to stay up until midnight laughing and playing since there wasn't anyone who could stop them. Then, something happened. All they did was pop in the newly released Assassin's Creed Syndicate that Samantha had been dying to get her hands on
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It was only suppose to be a normal get-together; they were going to binge eat on junk food while playing on Samantha's new Xbox One. It had been a long, hard week so it was only fair that they be allowed to stay up all night, laughing and playing since there wasn't anyone who could stop them. Then, something happened. All they did was pop in the newly released Assassin's Creed Syndicate that Samantha had been dying to get her hands on when they found themselves waking up in a dark alley way.

The first one to wake up was Samantha, the host of their little party, and she was immediately in a panic when she managed to finally grasp where they were. Her friends were still out cold on the hard stone ground and there was a few puddles scattered around them. It was when she took notice of the puddles that Samantha realized that her shirt and a bit of her jeans were soaking and that she was freezing.

"Psst, Zenin?" Samantha whispered softly, she had seen enough horror and crime movies to know what happened when one is in a dark place and is loud. "Zenin? Dammit Blondie, wake your ass up!"

"Hm?" the fake blonde groaned, her head ached and her eyelids felt as though there were weights on them. She groggily turned her head toward her friend, croaking, "The fuck, Sam?"

"Shut up and keep quiet!" Samantha hissed darkly, now that one girl was up it was time to get the other two up and at 'em. "Jackie? Jackie, Christina wake up."

Zenin almost decided to go back to sleep, as she was extremely tired for some reason, but then she realized that she wasn't snuggled on Samantha's bed anymore (nor was she on the semi-comfortable floor of the taller girl's bedroom either). Awake and alert, Zenin started patting the ground and well as her person, with what intention? Not even she was sure.

"Samantha, my darling friend." Zenin tugged at Samantha's plaid button up that she wore over her dark green tank top. "What the fuck, how the fuck, and where the fuck are we?"

"How would I know Zenin, just help me get these two up." Samantha tried shaking the two girls and smacking their arms, they were so hard to wake up! Damn them for being such heavy sleepers!

"Here, allow me." Zenin pushed the brunette to the side and leaned toward the sleeping duo's ears. "WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCHES!"

"Zenin!" Samantha squeaked, she could hear where there was now distant footsteps moving about. There was some distant chatter as well, Zenin must have startled whoever was nearby. She could only hope that whoever that maybe was at least friendly. "Zenin, I was trying to be quiet for a reason!"

"Huh?" Zenin was confused, had she not just helped out?

The two girls, Jackie and Christina, abruptly awoke with Christina squealing a bit out of fear. They were both freaked out and frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. There were now more footsteps in the distance and Samantha was tried to figure out where would be their best bet of escaping.

"They're awake now." Zenin stated, not understanding just yet why Samantha was furious with her.

"Wait, that was you?!" Jackie asked in outrage, bopping Zenin's forehead. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

Zenin glared at the Hispanic girl and whacked her shoulder, "Well, do you wanna sleep on the concrete?"

"Guys!" Samantha tried to get their attention, the footsteps were coming closer and she didn't want to know who was on the way. She stood up and tried her best to get them to realize that they needed to make a run for it. "Guys please, we gotta go."

"You don't need to scream in our ears!" Christine whined, still holding her ear. "You could have made us deaf."

"Well, pardon me." Zenin crossed her arms and huffed, "Go on back to sleeping like the homeless, I ain't gonna stop ya."

Samantha finally had enough of her friends and screamed loudly, "Guys! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The arguing trio stopped and stared up at Samantha, shocked that she was now yelling at them. They were almost going to start a fight with her but, then they were found by the patrolling men of the area.

"There they are!" they heard one shout to his comrades, "Let's get 'em!"

"Oh, that's what you've been going on about." Zenin gasped, "Shit, time to go!"

The three girls picked themselves up and, together, they all ran down the alleyway, there was no dead end although it did seem like there was a dock up ahead. They weren't too sure where they could go but, considering how a group of men who were all wearing the same uniform were chasing them, anywhere away from here would be nice.

When they reached the dock, they found that there was a carriage and a bridge to their right. While none of them knew how to drive a carriage, it was the best shot they had of getting out of there.

"Looks like something outta Sherlock Holmes." Zenin commented before they heard a gunshot, "Tell me they didn't just shoot at us!"

Christina glanced at Samantha, gagging slightly at the sight of blood oozing out of her arm. "Sam, your arm!"

Samantha held onto her arm, the pain hadn't fully registered in her head thanks to the adrenaline. Luckily though, the bullet wasn't in her arm rather it had left a fair size gash on the upper half, more toward her shoulder. "Go! We are so not welcomed here!"

They raced to the carriage, bullets flew past them and, thankfully, didn't hit anyone else. Still, there was no time to spare a thanks to any holy being out there that may be watching over them. They weren't safe until they got as far away from this place as they could.

"Oh god! We're gonna die!" They heard Christina cry, "They're gonna kill us!"

"Don't you dare give up Christina!" Jackie growled to her foster sister, "We're going to make it out of this alive and in one piece!"

"But we don't know how to drive this thing!" she retorted as the stopped in front of the carriage. Christina was in quite a state of fear and panic, she had every right to be. It could have, preferably, happened later although.

They all had seen westerns and european based films and, if those films were to be believed, it should be easy enough. Samantha, having the more trustworthy ability of being a visual learner, was about to tell them that she'll take the reigns, however a male voice stopped her. "Worry not ladies, I'll help you."

"Huh?" they turned and found a handsome man hoisting himself onto the bench where the driver was suppose to sit. "Who-?"

"Get in, unless you want to deal with them"

"Fair enough!" Samantha and Zenin grabbed Jackie and Christina's hands and pulled them into the lavished carriage while the man urged the horses to move with haste.

"They're getting away!" they heard someone yell, it was someone with a more scraggly voice and he sound blistering furious. "Get off your arse and go after them!"

"The fun never stops." they heard the man who saved them say, he was certainly odd as were those other guys.

"Well." Zenin said in between deep breaths, "This is a fabulous adventure, wonderful way to wake up. Truly."

"Shut up Zenin, this is your fault to begin with." Samantha growled, she was in absolutely no mood to deal with sarcasm. Her arm hurt like hell, her lungs just received one hell of a work out, and the tiredness from waking up made her incredibly irritable.

"How was I supposed to-"

Samantha didn't let Zenin finish her question as she punched Zenin's arm, making it go dead for a minute. "I told you, I was trying to be quiet. You know what, how about we be logical? Huh? Okay, you wake up in a dark alley way, outside, in puddles, and you're trying to wake your friends up because, potentially, we could be in some shit. What the fuck is the best possible way of going about this?"

Zenin looked out the window, just because Samantha had a point did not mean she had admit it. Besides, anyone would have made that mistake.

"Zenin," Samantha narrowed her eyes at her friend, "how do people die in horror movies?"

Zenin definitely felt offended by that question, and leave it to Jackie and Christina to make it worse.

"Wow, and here we all thought that Christina would be the death of us in a horror movie." Jackie spoke without really thinking of what she was saying and without meaning to say it aloud. Being that the statement was true, that didn't mean that Zenin appreciated it being spoken or even crossing someone's mind.

Samantha sighed, combing her fingers through her tangled hair, "Okay, I'm sorry for snapping but, c'mon now. The hell, Zenin?"

"Whatever, the damage is done."

"The damage was preventable." Samantha shot back, "Either way, we're lucky this guy showed up." Samantha point toward the front of the carriage where the man was.

"Yeah, but where'd he come from?" Christina asked, she was hugging her breasts as they, due to their...impressive size, were throbbing slightly from her running. The girls were also quite amazed that Christina managed to keep up in those high heeled boots of hers. Actually, it never registered in their minds that they magically had their shoes back on. "He came out of nowhere."

"Who cares." Zenin shrugged, stretching arms over her head. "He's here, for however long he plans on staying."

As they went off about the stranger, Samantha inspected her arm; the gash had blood crusting around it and it wasn't entirely big. Still, she needed to get it looked at soon. For now, she had a damaged shirt that had some blood on it anyways. So, even though she loved her plaid shirt, she tore off the damage sleeve and wrapped it around her wound.

"You okay?" Jackie asked, having watched Samantha work. "Does it hurt?"

"Duh." Samantha sighed, she took the sleeve cuff and held it in her mouth as she tied it around the wound. "I'm not looking forward to putting peroxide on it."

Jackie nodded and turned her attention to the window, the carriage wasn't going as fast as it was anymore and it started to seem like it was slowing down. "I wonder where we are? This isn't Salinas..."

They all silently agreed on that, this wasn't their little town and it was painfully obvious that they probably weren't in California anymore either. So, where could they be?

"What were we doing before we passed out?" Jackie asked curiously, "My memory's kinda blurred."

"Well, we were playing on my Xbox One." Samantha thought back, the last game she remembered them playing was Minecraft when Zenin asked for a more action kind of game. They had debated for a bit since there was a few games that Samantha had that were action packed, although-since her Xbox One was new- she had more games for the 360 and only certain games were apparently compatible with the One. No one wanted to switch consoles so they settled on playing...

"...Assassin's Creed Syndicate..." they said in perfect unison, they remembered that only Samantha knew how to play and Zenin acted as her second pair of eyes in case she got stuck (not to mention that it was a single player game).

"No." Zenin said, "It is impossible."

Just then, the carriage finally halted and they heard a sharp whistle. There was footsteps again (Christina freaked out and threw herself into Jackie's arms) and the door opened to reveal the man smiling at them.

"Come out ladies, I'll escort you inside."

"Uh, okay." Samantha was the first to pathetically crawl out of the carriage, Jackie and Christina were the last.

"Alright, Rooks." the man called to some men who were poorly dressed and wearing a yellow sash around their waists and green coats. "I want this carriage gone, do with it what you will."

"Alright boss." they responded back, taking the vehicle away to its doom.

The girls watched it disappear with curiosity, they wanted to know what those men were going to do to get rid of the carriage. However, there were more important things to worry about.

"Come along, you need to eat." the man said with his voice low, he sounded slightly seductive which was not fair to the girls. They were all nineteen year old girls (except for Zenin, she was still eighteen) and a man with a seductive voice was completely and entirely unfair. "And I will personally look at that wound for you, Miss."

"Ah!" Samantha hadn't thought that he noticed her gash, "When did you-?"

"I saw most of your little show, especially when you got shot." he smiled, "Judging from the cleanliness of the blood spill, it's not an actual bullet wound. Still, it needs cleaning."

"O-Okay.." Samantha blushed as he gently took her hand and led her into the bar place they stopped at. She could hear Zenin mumbling something about wanting the guy to hold her hand which earned her a few quiet giggles. She wanted to dump a bucket of worms on Zenin for finding humor in this.

"Forgive me, I don't know your names." the man suddenly said, he has an expression that was rather cute and that read: oh yeah, that.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Samantha." Samantha smiled and leaned her head toward her friends, "The blonde is Zenin, with a Z, the dark skinned one is Jacqueline, and the….voluptuous one is Christina."

The man stifled a chuckle at Samantha's use of words toward Christina's chest, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, my name is Jacob Frye." he leaned forward and laid a soft kiss on top of Samantha's hand. The gesture wasn't missed by her friends.

"Oh my god, we have ourselves a gentleman!" Zenin teasingly exaggerated, fanning herself as though she was about to faint. "Send some of the that lovely British formality our way too!"

Samantha lowered her head, she kept telling herself that Zenin was in some delusional state and that it would be wrong of her to bash a shovel into the blonde's face. "Um...Jacob? Could you feed them so they can go to bed soon?"

"Ah!" Jacob left Samantha's side and opened a door, presumably that led to a kitchen or something, "Evie? Henry? Are you here?"

"Jacob?" they heard a female voice respond back with confusion, "Why do you sound like you've a bit of fun? And what was with that carriage I heard you come here with?"

"I brought company, dear sister." he responded back, pulling himself away from the door to let two new figures come out of the room. There was a woman with a similar, although softer, face to Jacob's and dark skinned man that the girls quickly identified to be of Indian descent. "They're young girls I found while at the factory, one of them is hurt."

"Hurt?" the woman looked at Jacob accusingly, "Might I suspect that you are at fault for that?"

Jacob scoffed, he didn't look the slightest bit bothered that the woman was accusing him of being responsible for Samantha's wound. He wasn't responsible but, still, he took it rather leisurely. "Now sister, have just the smallest bit of faith in me. I assure you that I actually am not the reason she got shot at."

"Sister?" Zenin tilted her head at the two, she wasn't paying attention to most of what the duo were saying. She was more interested in surveying their surroundings. "You two are siblings?"

"Twins, to be accurate." the Indian man sighed, he seemed to have been with the brother and sister duo for some time already. "Forgive us, we haven't introduced ourselves."

The woman stepped forward, giving a nod as she spoke. "I am Evie Frye, Jacob's older sister."

"I am Henry Green." they both gave a slight bow.

"Uh..Hi." the girls nervously waved, they had yet to start playing Syndicate but, Samantha had told them the names of the twins and she knew what time era the game took place in. The actual plot of the game, past the whole killing Templars and whatnot, they had not the slightest damn clue.

"Here, let me look at that wound." Jacob came to Samantha's side again and gently pulled her into the room where Evie and Henry came from. "Evie, could you help the other three get something to eat and show them to the spare room?"

"Four girls in one room?" Evie questioned, "That doesn't-"

"It is all we can offer for now, Miss Frye." Henry sighed sadly, "I'll get the food, why not get them to the room?"

"Alright, follow me girls." Evie still didn't think that it would be best for the girls to crowd into one room but, she wouldn't argue. They could give the girls more space tomorrow on the train. Good thing they did add a new Caboose to the train.

"Good." Jacob continue to take Samantha away, they eventually made their way to a table where a medical kit was already out. "Ah, they were waiting for me."

"Huh?" Samantha eyed him, if it still rang true, then Jacob was suppose to be the more reckless of the assassins.

"Alright, let me see your arm."

Samantha didn't say anything while Jacob tended to the wound, only making hisses and whines when he applied the medicine. She was also blushing like crazy and she kept telling herself that it had nothing to do with the fact that she was alone in a room with an attractive man. Zenin probably would beg to differ, as would Jackie and Christina too actually.

"There, all done." Jacob said, putting away what needed to be returned to the box and gathering what should be thrown away. "Handled that better than I thought."

"Thanks." Samantha spoke softly, a bad habit of hers that would automatically happen when she was around the company of strangers by herself. Technically, Jacob was now no longer a stranger however, she wasn't going to openly admit that she was shy toward the opposite sex (it's only obvious though and her friends all pretty much knew it).

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a question." Jacob took the chair he had been sitting a moment ago and turned around so that the back of it faced Samantha.

"Hm?" Samantha looked up at him, following him as he took his seat. "What?"

"Four little girls hanging around a large factory, which is guarded rather heavily, and you managed to get there entirely undetected?" he eyed her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "How could that be? Even my sister, who's far stealthier than I, cannot do that without scaling buildings."

"Uh.." Samantha felt her cheeks heat up again, "Um...I-I don't know."

"Don't know? How can you not know?" he smiled, Samantha was quick to realize that he knew how attractive he was and that he was trying to use his devilish good looks against her. That realization caused her shyness to dissipate and turn into borderline offense.

"Because we don't know, we just woke up there and then they caused a scene." she huffed, her pale tinted cheeks puffed up slightly.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a tiny dog that thought it was vicious. "Try to be serious with me, you look ridiculous."

Samantha growled slightly, "Oh shut up, and I am being serious!"

"Right." he smiled, losing most of his seductiveness as he could see that it wasn't going to work on her. "If you just woke up there, how do you suppose you got there to begin with?"

Samantha shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Don't know much." he leaned forward, he flicked her nose which was enough to earn a small growl out of her. "Where are you from? Your accent is awfully foreign to me."

"Eh?" Samantha had to stop and think about what she should say, she didn't want to say anything that would give her away. To do so, she had to remember basic American history. America existed by this time, the date of Independence Day was July 4, 1776(supposedly at least, there were rumors that their independance hadn't been won just yet. Those were little details though) and this took place in the mid or late 1800s. 1868 if her memory was correct which meant that she could say she was American. What about calling herself Californian? The pacific state was made a part of the states in the mid 1800s so she should be okay. Although, she was pretty sure that no one in America spoke like they did yet. "Um..we're from America."

Jacob tilted his head, curiosity filled him as he asked, "Really, I've never actually spoke to an American but, I remember when I'd see some while they were visiting. They sound nothing like you."

"W-We're different from them!" she insisted, at this point she was caught between confessing that they weren't from this timeline (saying that they weren't from this world is a bit too much at the moment) and insisting that he was wrong. "We're, um, not really from this...world." That wasn't suppose to come out.

"Excuse me?" Jacob stared at her in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"Uh...!" She was screaming at herself internally, how stupid was she?! "Well, fuck it! I said it already."

"A..different world?" he looked at with utter disbelief, she was crazy! She had to be! Yet, while he processed her words, they oddly made sense. After all, who spoke or acted like these girls? In this day and age, girls were submissive and mostly damsels in distress. The last part was partially true to them, as he was the one who saved them earlier, however he had the slight inkling that the girls could handle themselves if they knew how.

"Well, in a sense this similar to my world." Samantha admitted, she was certain to keep the part about them being in a game to herself. "I guess you could think of it as being a parallel world, if that makes sense?"

"Parallels? Interesting, and what proof do you have to convince me?"

"I don't know, other than none of us talk in a fashion that you've ever heard nor do we seem acquainted with anything that obviously seems typical to you guys." she, despite how uncomfortable it made her, looked directly into his eyes. She truly hoped that he would see that she wasn't lying because lord knows how awful asylums are in this day and age.

"True." he admitted, "Alright, let's say that I believe you. Do you have any way to get back to your world?"

Samantha hadn't thought about that, if was a dream then she should have woken up after she got shot. "No we don't, to me it seems like we had a one time passport here."

"I see." he stood up from his chair, holding his hand out to her, "Then you girls can stay with us. It'd be wrong to force four little girls to live on the streets."

"Thanks." Samantha muttered back as she took his hand, letting him be the gentleman he thought he was. "And we're not little."

"One of you isn't." he snickered, he then took a good look at he and slyly grinned. "Well, you're also quite sight."

Samantha let out a shriek and slapped Jacob across the face, "YOU PERVERT!" She truly did not expect him to make comments about their breast sizes. Maybe she shouldn't be surprise, this wasn't an era where women had rights of any sort. Still, he didn't need to do that.

Jacob was rather surprised that she swung at him, the slap admittedly hurt and he was curious to know what it would be like if she was taught to fight. He tenderly touched the burning skin, it still stung thanks to how crisp and cold her hands were. There would probably be a handprint left on his cheek, nothing unusual since he was a flirt. Many nights he had come back with one cheek red or redder than the other. Not to say that he wasn't successful, he used the markings as a way to get innocent girls' sympathy.

"Jacob, what did you do now?" they heard Evie sigh, she was leaning against the wall with a face was tired and in need of a good night's sleep.

"Ah, Evie." Jacob grinned, an evil plan formulating in his head. He slung his arm around Samantha's shoulders and gave them both a cheeky grin. "Just getting acquainted with our new recruit."

"Huh?" the two women stared at him in absolute confusion. What did he mean 'new recruit'?

"That's right, I want Samantha to join the Rooks or train her to be an assassin. I'll think over in the morning." He strode past them and tipped his hat at Samantha, "Nine O'clock sharp, Evie will show you to your room."

"Uh..." Samantha only stood there, her train of thought running a million thoughts a second. "Gah... um... 'kay?" At this point, that was all she could say.

Evie was no better, she stared after her younger twin with her mouth held agape. She didn't know what madness had gotten into her brother's head but, she was certain he was just being a fool now!

* * *

Hey there, I'm new to the Assassin's Creed Fandom so let's be considerate before you hate me. I have Assassin's Creed Syndicate and while I have only barely started to play it, I know the whole story and I've done my research as best as I could. If the characters from the game seem too OC, please forgive me. I'm writing their personalities based on what I've read on the Wiki and from other fanfictions.

If you have suggestions for any scenes in the future or if there's something you feel that I've missed from the game, let me know in a review. And, just so you know, I'm placing this story after the whole soothing syrup incident.

* * *

UPDATE: Notice some differences? Lol, I was re-reading this and felt that I needed to fix a lot of errors I kept finding. There were a lot and probably still some more; at least the more glaring ones are gone though.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Samantha and her friends sat in their little room with an oil lamp giving them light. Evie gave it to them so that they could see while they ate and now it served as just a reminder of what they had waiting for them. None of them knew how to live without their luxuries, there was no YouTube, no Netflix. They had to eat weak soups and hard bread with cheese (the bread and cheese part didn't bother Samantha that much as she loved bread). They weren't going to complain though, they were in an irreversible situation; they just needed to wrap their heads around it.

"Well, the bread isn't bad." Jackie stated, trying to lighten their mood. No need for any borderline depression, not here. "And we won't have to worry about preservatives and stuff."

"Yeah..." Christina agreed, she was lazily doodling on the wooden floor. "How are we gonna handle our rag time though?"

"Uh...I think they used rags for that Chris." Samantha answered quickly, while it was an underlying question they all had that didn't mean they wanted to bring it up aloud.

"Change of subjects," Zenin announced, she didn't want to think about it. "what were you and Jacob talking about?"

"Huh?"

Zenin suggestively nudged the brunette's arm, "C'mon, we're all friends here. I wanna know what you two lovers were doing." the last sentence was spoken in a french accent, annoying her further.

"Listen here, Slytherin," she point at Zenin, nearly poking the blonde's nose. "nothing happened past that he tended to my wound and that he knows we're not from here. Got it?"

"Slytherin? I like that!" Zenin chirped happily, "What are you then?"

"Don't go there." Samantha sighed, tossing one of the spare blankets over herself so that she could be warm tonight. "Either way, I have to get up at nine."

"Nine? Why?"

Samantha snuggled herself a bit before answering. "Apparently, I've been recruited to become a part of Jacob's gang. Or an assassin, he didn't decided which." She still was in disbelief over the whole thing.

Zenin gasped, "Not fair, I wanna be an assassin!"

They all gave Zenin a flabbergasted look, she wanted to be an assassin? The only creed that she could follow was one that involved food. Not to mention that, to be an assassin, one requires the will to kill which Samantha lacked, as did everyone else.

"Zenin..."

"C'mon, I wanna do all those parkour tricks and shit!" She argued, she sounded like a whining child. "Please, I wanna be all cool!"

"You nearly kick yourself in the face every time you sneeze." Jackie reminded her, giving her a deadpanned look.

"That's so last year, I've gotten better with my reflexes." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking rather indignant.

"We'll say that for argument's sake." Samantha groaned, rolling onto her back. "Zenin, none of us are able to do either of the jobs he plans on giving me."

"Well duh, we're not assassins by birth. There's nothing wrong with them taking you in, obviously." Zenin pointed out the painful fact, even though the look on Evie's face certainly made Samantha wonder if that was true.

"Look, let's all go to bed and see what happens tomorrow, okay?" She received a round of tired agreement and she watched as everyone settled into their little spots.

"Night darlings." Jackie sleepily sang to them, earning yawns from each of them. "No dirty dreams tonight, Zenin."

Zenin scoffed, waving her hand in the air. "No need to worry 'bout me, it's Sammy that he's all in love with."

"Zenin, I swear I'm going to kick your face in." Samantha grumbled, all she wanted was sleep and leave it to her friend to make that too much to ask for. Well, that's probably what friends are for.

* * *

Samantha, to her surprise, awoke the next morning rather early. The sun was still rising when her brown eyes reluctantly opened, the air was cold and she was thankful that everyone's combined body heat made the room a little bit warmer. Her friends were all curled into little balls; except for Zenin, who spread out and was on her back. If only she had her Iphone on her so that she could take a picture.

Samantha kept her blanket wrapped around her as she got up; outside the room was probably even worse so, she needed all the warmth she could get. Hopefully, Jacob wasn't serious about the whole recruit thing, maybe Evie talked him out of it. She could only hope but, if she was to be honest, she highly doubted that he'd back down.

"Good morning, Miss Samantha." The brunette heard as she softly closed the door, she turned around to see Evie standing in the hall. She should have guessed that Evie was an early bird. "Did you sleep well?"

She turned around and nodded to the older woman, "Uh huh, it wasn't so bad. You wouldn't happen to have a hairbrush that I could borrow, would you?"

Although she was never really one for appearances, her hair was something that absolutely needed to be tended to. Her soft hair never could be tamed, she had to at least comb her hair twice a day to avoid getting nasty knots. She would cut it but, she really liked having it long. The struggle.

"I do actually, would you like me to help?" She offered kindly, "Jacob plans to start you with training to be an assassin so it would be best for your hair to be tied up."

Visibly cringing at the thought, Samantha took Evie's offer and followed her up to the female assassin's other room. So Jacob was serious, she wondered why he would want to train her. What was he seeing in her that made him want to train her? She hadn't done anything impressive, all she did was talk to him and slap his face. If anything, a normal man would avoid her after that.

"Sit here; be warned though, Jacob is surprisingly better at braiding than I am." Evie told her as she started combing Samantha's long hair. Given that she tossed and turned throughout the night, she was rather surprised when Evie managed to deal with the knots in her hair with relative ease.

"Wait, Jacob braids hair?" Samantha almost giggled at the thought, he seemed so macho and manly. It was rather a cute image to imagine, Jacob sitting there braiding someone's hair. She figured that Evie was probably the only one who knew this though, seeing as she is his sister and he probably learned to do her braiding for her. That was something Samantha remembered hearing about when she was in middle school, if you were the younger brother and you had an older sister then chances were you learned a few things. Some of those things were useful, others you wished you didn't know, and the rest remains a secret between the siblings.

"He does, when we would spar together he would often get frustrated because my hair sometimes fell from its bun." Evie explained, by now her hair was tamed and Evie begun to braid it. "He found it annoying as my hair got in the way for both of us and cutting it was out of the question. Eventually, he figured out how to braid it so that it wouldn't get loose."

"I'd imagine that's useful for assassins like yourself." Samantha commented, Evie was awfully gentle with Samantha's hair, although there were still a few times where she had to tug a bit.

Evie nodded, "It is, he's a bit ashamed to admit his little talent though." Evie thought back to one time when she mentioned how he'd make a wonderful husband. He choked and gagged on his milk before trying to chase her for the comment; they still were only ten years old at the time.

"He seems like the type to want to be all Mr. Man." Samantha snickered, there was a temporary silence before Samantha gathered the nerve to ask about Jacob. "Um, Evie?"

"Hm?"

"What's with Jacob?"

Evie laughed, she seemed used to the question. "There's many things wrong with my brother, what exactly are you asking?"

Samantha carefully worded her next sentence; she didn't think she could offend Evie with her question but, she was just fine not finding out. "I mean, why is he suddenly all into teaching me to be an assassin? If the look you gave him when he announced that is an indicator, that's a rather absurd thing to just decide on the fly."

Evie was quiet for a second, she still worked on Samantha's hair as she gathered her own thoughts. Evie couldn't exactly say for sure why Jacob made the decision to teach the younger girl. She had asked him last night, he spoke so fast and excitedly that she could barely make out what he said. "It's..hard to explain, I believe he mentioned something about you being a worthy ally in our battle against the Templars."

"Ally? How?" Samantha couldn't understand how that could be true, she was just a modern day girl who barely could walk a straight line without tripping and taking the rest of her friends with her. Not to mention she was flighty in a sense, she could forget what she was doing without trying. And she wasn't athletic at all

"I'm not entirely sure myself, he seems hellbent though." Evie clapped her hands together after she finished, "There, Jacob will probably fix it for you again but, this isn't bad for now."

Samantha touched the braided bun, it felt pretty secure at the moment. However, her hair was rather thick and heavy so, time could only tell. "Thank you Evie, is there breakfast?"

"Yes, Henry is making it right now. After that, I'll have your friends settle in at the hideout, there's nowhere safer." She gave Samantha a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Samantha nodded, "At least I get to eat before Jacob tries to kill me." With a small laugh from the both of them, they descended downstairs to join Henry while letting the other girls sleep in. Samantha felt that would only be fair to them, considering last night's events. She wouldn't be surprised if they slept the majority of the day, so long as they could be wake long enough for them to relocate to the train that the assassins kept mentioning.

"Good morning, Miss Frye, Miss Samantha." Henry nodded to the two ladies. "It'll be ready in a second, I made hot chocolate and coffee."

"Thank you Henry." Evie smiled warmly while Samantha made a beeline to the pot that had the hot chocolate. Samantha dislike coffee, the taste wasn't one she could really like. The smell was okay, the taste wasn't. She poured herself a cup and nearly sighed in relief of the warmth the liquid emitted.

"Ah! This is delicious!" Samantha smiled toward Henry, the man return the kind gesture and was flattered by her compliment.

"Thank you, I have to cook for everyone since Jacob said that neither him nor Miss Frye could."

"Wait," Samantha turned to Evie, whose cheeks were tinted pink slightly. "Evie and Jacob can't cook or do you not know how."

"Well, we know our way around the kitchen." Jacob stated, appearing behind Samantha. He was munching on a roll with jam sloppily smeared on it. "It's more about putting everything together and trying to actually cook it."

Samantha had to put down her cup, did he really need to appear out of nowhere like that? "What the hell dude? You scared me!" She kicked him in the shin, although he was unfazed by it.

"Your first lesson as an assassin; always be on guard." He grinned, he walked right past her to gather their plates that Henry just made for them. "Never know when Blighters or Templars are going to strike."

Evie rolled her eyes, "Jacob, this really doesn't seem like a good idea. Assassin's spend their entire lives devoted to the creed. She's, what, barely twenty?"

Samantha blushed and sheepishly corrected Evie. "Actually, I'm nineteen. Jackie and Christina are the same age as me, Zenin is still eighteen."

Jacob ignored them both, "Details, details. She can still learn, granted she may not become a master assassin."

"Jacob-"

"Let him be, Miss Frye." Henry sighed, fixing a plate for the still snoozing girls, "I tried myself to stop him, he's too determined to teach her."

"Catching on faster than my own sister." Jacob stated, feeling rather pleased with himself. "I have no doubt that Samantha will make a valuable ally. If you wanna make this fair Evie, might I suggest having her friends assist you in your search for the Pieces of Eden."

Evie stared at her brother, in shock at what he was suggesting. "Jacob, how-?"

"How ever you choose to have them help, it will give them something to do." He shrugged, "Would you rather they be bored? Or just hang around the hideout?"

Evie was stumped, Jacob actually had a point and he was actually think things through. Who knew he had it in him to be calculating?

"Think about it, you won't have to bother me about the pieces and you'll have more eyes who can spend hours studying all those documents with you, besides Greenie." Samantha immediately caught the teasing, underlying tone in the male twin's voice.

Evie seemed unable to fight her brother's statement, neither could Henry either, so she gave in. "Very well, if you truly think it's for the best. But, don't you dare put these girl in danger that they can't protect themselves from."

"You have my word." Jacob bowed his head to his older twin before grabbing a plate for himself and Samantha. "Come along love, we'll discuss your training in private."

"Oh, I'm just a quivering with anticipation." Samantha replied sarcastically, she was dreading this training he had planned. Oh well, all of them were probably going to face the Blighters and Templars at some point during their stay.

* * *

"So, what kind of physical activity have you done?" he asked as he scarfed down his eggs and ham. He had taken her to another room upstairs that was completely void of furniture, minus two chairs and a table. He had briefly mentioned that the room was his personal use, which immediately had alarms going off in Samantha's head. She firmly believed that nasty things had happened in this room, even though he claimed that he never used the room.

Samantha's plate had the same as Jacob's but, she was not a fan of ham so she gave it up to Jacob (who was secretly eying the meat when he noticed that she wasn't touching it). Instead, she ate the eggs with some toast and a roll with jam smeared on it. She had finished her hot chocolate a bit ago and she wanted another cup, Jacob refused to allow it.

"Nothing really, I never liked physical activity." She admitted, she hated P.E class when she was in high school. Nothing pissed her off more than having someone yell in your face because they felt you weren't trying.

"Then we'll start with basics." He decided, "We'll get you to start some bodybuilding and I'll teach you how to fight."

"Um, how are you planning on teaching me while also running the Rooks?" She asked timidly, Jacob certainly couldn't teach her and run a gang at the same time. She almost panicked when she addressed the Rooks by their name, then she remembered that her heard their name last night.

"The Blighters are keeping quiet lately, not to mention that Clara hasn't received word of anything."

"Clara?"

"She's the one who runs the orphans of London, keep a careful eye on your money when you bump into them." He grumbled slightly, she could assume that he had his fair share of run-ins with the orphans.

"You can't blame them for trying to survive." She reminded him softly, she knew they needed to eat as well as anyone else. She left her cleared plate on the table, her stomach was content but, that won't last long.

"Nonetheless, we must start now." He took their dishes and instructed her to wait outside for him. "Go through the back door."

She waited until he left before stretching her arms, "This is gonna suck." Her limbs made a few soft pops before she felt her muscles relax. Chances were, the next time she'll stretch the pops will be louder and hurt from the hell she was about to go through.

"Time to get moving." She sighed to herself, making sure she didn't rudely wake up her friends. Lord knows how annoying that'll be to hear them lose their minds.

She was carefully walking downstairs, almost using her tip toes instead of her entire foot, when she heard soft voices. She was about to ignore them, her focus needed to be on her steps. Then, she heard her name. Her head shot up and her ears strained themselves to listen in on the conversation.

"And don't you dare mess with those girls." Evie scolded Jacob, who else might she use that tone for? " Keep your wandering eyes at the Brothels."

Samantha had to refrain from snorting with laughter, Evie sure knows her twin far too well. And she sure knew how to be blunt with him.

"Your words hurt me sister. I don't chase after every woman I see." He argued, "Besides, those little girls aren't my type."

Samantha narrowed her eyes a bit, she didn't believe him or, rather, she wouldn't put it past him to try anything. He was already making comments, she was gonna kept a close eye on him.

"If you say so." Evie didn't sound any more convinced than Samantha was.

Samantha decided to continue her silent trek to the outside world, hoping none of the three assassins heard her. When she got outside, she settled on a wooden step so that she could wait for Jacob.

"Ah, you're already here!"

Samantha lifted her head and saw a boy, about a couple of years younger than her, standing in front of her. He was dirty and wore a yellow sash around his waist, he was one of the Rooks.

"I'm Adam, one of the newer Rooks." He smiled, he seemed so sweet and innocent. Hard to believe he was a part of a gang.

"Samantha." She returned the gesture and held her hand out to him. When he shook her hand, she found herself more comfortable with Adam than she was with Jacob. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a message for Boss, it's about the Blighters." He spoke before he actually thought about what he was saying. The poor boy, who knew what the other men were doing to him for little slips like that.

"If that's the case, he's inside with Evie and Henry. You should go tell him." She scooted a bit to make room for Adam but, the boy seemed nervous. "You okay?"

"W-Well, I've never spoken to Boss before." He admitted softly, he lowered his head in shame. "I guess..."

"I'll come with you then." Samantha stood up and dusted her pants off, she could only imagine how strange she must look compared to other ladies. "C'mon, once you see that he's not that intimidating, you'll be able to face him without me."

Adam blushed slightly but, agreed nonetheless. The message was important and he needed to prove that he could be a part of the Rooks. For Ma, for his little brother.

Samantha led him to the kitchen where the assassins were going over recent events, she knocked on the door rather loudly before barging in. She didn't care if she interrupted anything, any news of Blighter activities had to urgent, right?

"Manners!" Jacob shot toward the girl, huffing at her lack of ladylike manners. "Little girls shouldn't barge into a room when grown ups are talking."

Samantha gave him a deadpanned stared, "And how old are you?"

He shrugged her off, taking notice of the newbie standing behind her. "You're a new recruit, what brings you here?"

"T-The Blighters, sir." he answered, stumbling slightly on his words. "We've noticed that they're testing boundaries with areas and shops that are under our protection."

"Testing? How so?" Evie asked, curious as to what could be going on.

"T-Thomas said that it was like they were studying the buildings and when we rotate watch." he explained, trying so hard to be strong. A little too hard in Samantha's opinion. "We can't say how long they've been doing this."

Jacob nodded, he wasn't surprised that they were being sneaky. Still, he expected it to be a while before they would try anything. Templars and Blighters weren't the brightest in his personal opinion. "Go back to Thomas, tell him to double the security if possible and I will personally look into this."

"Yes sir." Adam nodded and hurried off to tell Thomas, he had hoped to stay a little longer to chat with Samantha but, it would have to be some other time for that.

"Well then, our chat has gone on long enough." Jacob glanced over his shoulder, sending his devilish grin to his older sister. "I'll be off, don't expect us to be back till late."

"Wait, I'm coming with?" Samantha pointed at herself rather innocently. She didn't want to get into some shit already!

"Of course." he confirmed, "I didn't want to throw you directly into this but, what's a better way to teach you?"

"Jacob-"

"Not now Evie, we're off to get ice cream or kill Blighters." he cheekily stated, "We'll decided on the way."

"We?" Samantha asked, almost outraged that he thought that she wanted to hurt anyone. Ignoring her, Jacob pushed Samantha out the door and to the street. They were headed toward a corner store, she wasn't sure what kind of store it was until they reached the windows.

"Ah, here we go." Jacob clapped his hands together and opened the doors for her. "Ladies first."

Samantha walked in and saw a wide variety of dresses, shirts, vest, trousers, and whatever else they could sell. "What are we doing?" Weren't they going to go investigate some the Blighters?

"Buying you clothes, we need to you blend in every way possible." He stated with that same devilish grin. "Evie suggested that you'd need a bit of variety. Your traditional uniform will not change but, you'll need dresses for intentional public appearances."

"Public? You mean like dressing like an ordinary woman?" She glanced at the dresses, she felt nervous about the dress part. Mainly, the corset. Seeing that assassins need to be fast and agile, she wasn't too concerned for her assassin outfit.

Jacob ushered Samantha toward a desk with a tiny bell hanging above. He flicked the bell, alerting the shop owner of a customer. They heard something drop and a hurried voice called to them.

"Be there in a second!" It was woman that sounded a bit older than Samantha. She stumbled to the desk, cursing a bit as she nearly tripped over something. "Forgive me, my- Jacob Frye!"

Jacob smiled at the woman, "Mrs. Evans, you seem awfully tired."

Mrs. Evans sighed, "Yes, my daughter's out with her friends for the day. I need an employee that's actually willing to work."

Samantha stared up at Jacob, maybe Zenin or Jackie could work here. Her daughter didn't sound like the type to care for the shop and it would be a great way to get some intel. Either way, she'd leave him to do the talking.

"Who is this young lady, she's far too pretty and well kept to be from a street corner." The lady eyed Samantha, causing her to try and hide from the woman's gaze.

Jacob slung his arm around her shoulder, declaring with pride, "She is a trainee for the Rooks, I need her to be fitted for a uniform like my sister's and two dresses she can wear to fit in with other ladies, if needed."

Mrs. Evan nodded, "Of course, I'll start on her right away. Unless you need her right now."

Jacob shrugged, "I did wish to have her join me elsewhere but, she needs to not stand out. Keep her until I return, hopefully she'll have something to wear."

The two ladies bid Jacob goodbye as he left to handle the Blighters. Samantha was overjoyed that she wasn't going to die just yet, she got to live just a bit longer. She could easily get over the fact that she had to be patient and put on a damn dress.

Mrs. Evans was a nice woman and gentle with Samantha when it came to measurements and putting on that dreadful corset. Because she needed to be able to fight, Mrs. Evans gave her a corset that was the proper size with some adjustments to accommodate her chest size.

"Normal ladies wear corsets that are one size too small," she told Samantha while she laced the back. "it helps achieve the look they want."

"Sounds awful and restricting." Samantha smiled, she still felt a bit squeezed although she was able to breath and that was great. Her movements were restricted in a good way, she wasn't twisting out of place and her posture did improve.

"Ms. Frye once told me that she wears a corset often, though she prefers to bind herself when it's necessary."

"Binding? Huh, should have guessed." Samantha said as she was handed two dresses to try on; a blue floral dress with white lace and a green one that looked more academic.

"Your skin is fair, I felt these best brought out the contrast of your hair and skin." The older woman took the blue dress and held it against Samantha, posing her in front of a mirror. "See?"

Even though blue was not a color she favored, she had to admit that the light colors did bring out the contrast. It also made her appear rather innocent and ladylike, not two words she'd ever use to describe herself. In fact, the opposite was about roughly where her personality was.

Mrs. Evans was quick to dress her, it felt like seconds before she realized she was wearing the dress and being prompted to wear the matching shoes. All she needed now was a lace umbrella and her hair all fixed up.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Evans clapped her hands together. She was mighty proud of how Samantha looked. Samantha twirled around in front of the mirror, she did fit the image of a perfect daughter. And while that did disgust her(she was more boyish in nature) she had to admit that she looked cute. Her admiration was cut short however, as the bell rang and a strange tension filled the air. 's was no longer smiling and she partially caved into herself.

Who was there? And why did this person(or people) invoked such fear from the kind woman?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Mrs. Evans silently told Samantha to stay put as she ventured back to the desk in the front. Samantha felt unease and fear just from watching the woman hesitantly go. Was she expecting someone unpleasant to be waiting for her? If so, who could strike that much fear into a person so kind? Was it...one of the Templars?

"Mr. Starrick, what an unexpected surprise." She heard the older lady say, her voice struggling to not tremble. Not that she was succeeding.

"Starrick?" Samantha repeated to herself in a soft whisper, the name was familiar. She couldn't say for sure but, that probably was the 'Grandmaster' of the Templars. Being so new to the Fandom certainly wasn't something to fall back on, especially at a time like this.

"Good morning ma'am, I'm here to inquire about your daughter, Lucille."

Samantha didn't know why, but she had a feeling that this wasn't good. First reason being that Mrs. Evan's daughter wasn't even here. Second reason, just from his voice alone, Samantha could tell that he was not a kind man nor might he be the type to care about trivial details. It took some immense willpower to not rush to the older woman's side, she convinced herself that there could be some use of the predicament for the Assassins.

"Lucille? She's not here; she went to the market today, or so she told me." There was evident fear in her voice, fearing for her daughter and herself.

Starrick progressively became angry as he started questioning where the young woman may be. He was unsatisfied with the answers he was receiving; the more uncertain Mrs. Evans was, the more frustrated he became. Samantha wasn't sure what to do, was there anything she could to help?

"Ma'am," Starrick exhaled, Samantha feared that he might do something drastic. His patience was running thin and she didn't want poor Mrs. Evans to get hurt; of all the days for her kid to be out. Her internal struggle dissipated and she went against the voice in her head that was telling her to keep out. Inhaling softly, she tried her best to put on a sweet facade.

"Excuse me?" Starrick and Mrs. Evans both jumped at the soft, innocent voice, Samantha poked her head out from behind the wall with a look of curiosity. Samantha had seen enough cute animes to know how to act the part, she still was terrified that the Templar would see right through her though.

Starrick stared at her, almost like he was analyzing her, which made her incredibly uncomfortable. His eyes traced her face and body, he looked fascinated. While this meant that her effort was not in vain, she still wanted to cower away from his gaze.

"S-Sir, it's rude to stare." She unintentionally squeaked, making her face heat up with embarrassment.

Starrick smiled at her, shivers of disgust ran down her spine. "And who are you, ma'am? I'm certain we've never met." He took a step toward her, it took all of her will to not take a step away from him.

"Samantha uh, Montalvo." She hoped that sounded convincing, getting caught in a lie so soon would just suck. "I-I just moved to London, Mrs. Evans has taken me in as a favor to my parents."

Mrs. Evans quickly nodded, "Yes, her father sent her here from America."

Samantha tried her best not to look shocked that the woman immediately guessed that she was an American. She just rolled with it, hoping that she could get the Templar off the woman's case.

"Is that so?" he nudged his head to the other men next to him, "Then I shall hope to see you more often, perhaps you can visit me for afternoon tea?"

Samantha and Mrs. Evans shared a look of confusion and astonishment, was he really asking her that? Did they hear him correctly? Like, really?

"Here, I'll have a carriage come for you tomorrow." He tapped one of his men, indicating them to leave. "Til we meet again." He took her hand and laid a soft kiss upon it before also leaving the store.

It took Samantha roughly three minutes after he was gone to start putting two and two together. "Did he just...?"

Mrs. Evan's was no better, "I-I believe he's taken a fancy to you.."

Samantha immediately started gagging and viciously rubbing her hand on the wall, "Ew! I've caught the attention of a weirdo! Why does this outlandish shit always happen to me!? Wah!"

Mrs. Evans tried her best to calm Samantha down but, the disgust of attracting a strange man like Starrick was too much for the younger girl. That and this never had happened to her before so, she was in a blind panic. Eventually, the older woman managed to distract her with the assassin outfit that Jacob requested for her. It did a wonderful job, although she still continued to wipe the long gone kiss from her hand. The top of her hand was an angry red color by the end of the day.

"Good evening ladies." Jacob smiled as he finally returned, he didn't take notice of Samantha's dresses like he did the uniform. He picked it up with fascination, trying to get it in the best light, before insisting that Samantha had to try it on.

"You're awfully giddy." Samantha noted as she put on the clothes, the dressing room door remained open so that the two could still talk. For privacy, a folding wall blocked the door's view of her. "What happened?"

"We beat them to little pulps, they were looking for a chance to strike at our allies to weaken relations." He must have been itching for a good brawl, he looked like a child on a sugar rush. His fingers kept twitching and he couldn't sit still for no more than a second.

Samantha shook her head, finished dressing up for him. This was going to be her life now so, she tried her best to keep her opinions to herself. "Uh huh, I'm done." She left the privacy of the wall and was beginning to head out of the room.

"Great, let me se-" he tore open the door(as it had naturally tried to return to the frame), eager to see her when he found himself stumbling on his words.

The outfit wasn't anything special; it was a dark blue shirt with the signature assassin's hood, a brown underbust, and dark brown pants with black boots. She wore two different gloves on her hands; her left glove was fingerless, while right had one that was an ordinary glove. She also had a black leather harness that was firmly strapped under her bust and on her legs. There were small pouches on the harness, just in case she needed to store anything.

Jacob was taken by surprise, the dark colors perfectly contrasted with her milky skin and honey brown hair. She looked more like one of the Rooks but, still having the basic aura of an assassin. She could still use some accessories like a coat so that she could carry hidden weapons and Evie should have already commissioned that inventor to make a new gauntlet for her.

"Jacob? You okay?" Samantha snapped her fingers, trying to pull him out of his stupor. She didn't mind having him stare at her like Starrick did; her skin wasn't crawling and her stomach wasn't trying to rid itself of its contents. Her only problem was that it she hadn't a clue why he looked so surprised. Was there a great difference between the her ordinary clothes and this?

He jerked back, a small blush was dusted on his cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't expect such work in so little time." he tipped his hat back a bit, trying to cover up his silliness. If Evie were here, she'd be getting her long deserved payback.

Mrs. Evans smiled, cleaning up the shop for closing time."Yes, neither did we. However, after an unexpected visit from Mr. Starrick we-"

"Excuse me?" Jacob's eyes widen, he exchanged a slightly angered look between the two women. "What was Starrick doing here?"

"Lucille." Mrs. Evans answered back promptly, stopping her work to stare back at the man. "He wanted to see her but, she wasn't here."

Samantha started nibbling at her thumb, she was a bit afraid to tell him about her little 'heroic act'. He wasn't too happy that the man came by, who knows if he'd appreciate the fact that she happen to intrigue him.

"He'll be coming around more often sadly." Mrs. Evans continued, Samantha tried her best to sneak away from Jacob as she spoke. "He's taken a liking to poor Samantha there."

Jacob's figure tensed, he turned ever so slowly to the nineteen year old with an angry glare. Samantha did her best to avoid it, she absolutely hated the feeling of anger being directed toward her. "Taken a liking, has he?"

"You shouldn't be this mad Jacob." Samantha said, still looking away. "After all, it could give you an edge."

"An edge?" he asked, he was still upset with her and curious at the same time. "How so? Please elaborate."

"You have a connection to the head of the Templars, one that will benefit you and Evie." she stated, she was just spewing bullshit with false hope now. "He's invited me for afternoon tea tomorrow, I will be able to learn a partial layout of his house and I can note behavioral traits."

"Is that so?" he looked unconvinced, she didn't blame him at all.

"Besides, no doubt that, if he truly has an attraction to me, I can get information out of him." she tried her best pleading look, Evie would have been easier to reason with. Still, she was more of his charge that the older twin's so his word would be final.

"We'll see about that, let us go to the train." he said, gathering the two dresses that were waiting for them. "I'll carry these; as punishment for this situation you'll be learning how to scale buildings without this." he held up his gauntlet.

"What, that's not fair!" she argued back, "I've never even climbed a tree in my life!"

"There's a first time for everything." he shrugged, already heading to the door "I'm not going to leave you behind but, we're not going anywhere until you manage it."

"This so mean!" she huffed following him with her arms crossed over her chest. "You're such a jerk."

"This also to make up for the fact that you'll be missing training tomorrow for that stupid tea party." he added, "So, take your pick: you go with that man tomorrow or you get into trouble with him."

She glared at him, how she wished that she didn't help out now. "Fine, fine." they walked up to the nearest building, all the lights were out and not a soul could be seen. "You want me to practice here?"

"Yes."

"And what will we do once we get to the roof?"

"Then you'll learn how to run for your life." he smiled, "A quick tip, never slow down."

"So easy for you to say." she groaned, she examined that building to see what she could use to climb. "How do you know if something is stable?"

"You don't," he explained softly, "you just try your best to get to the top."

She let out a sigh, "Okay then, how about momentum? I don't see anything I can easily reach."

He took her arm and had her move back a bit, "Try running up those." He pointed to a some crates on the side of building. They stacked rather lazily and didn't look too trustworthy for her to consider. However, if he was going to point them out then she could at least try.

"Alright, just run and jump?" When she received a nod she added, "And should I grab anything, what do I do next?"

"Keep pulling yourself up, however you can."

"Okay." her stomach was doing flips and her thoughts kept bringing up what ifs. She truly doubted that she could master this skill, she wasn't an active person since there was no need for it. If only she had learned to enjoy physical activity over being repulsed by it.

* * *

When they regrouped with the others, Samantha was thoroughly sore and pissed off. It had taken several times for her to at least grab something on the building's wall. Once she managed to get herself on the wall, she'd lose her grip trying to pull herself up. Jacob had to catch her and eventually decided to call it quits for the night. He seemed so disappointed, like he actually felt like his overconfidence in her was already fading.

The thought that he was so quickly losing hope in her brought forth a pain in her chest. She knew from the start that she was worthless to them but, he was so sure that she had a use. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough?

"There you two are." Evie came over to them, the train wasn't going anywhere tonight so she didn't have to worry about it leaving anytime soon. "How was shopping?"

"She's good for now." his smug look returning as he showed off Samantha and her new look. "She just need a few finishing touches."

"The gauntlet will be finished some time tomorrow." she nodded before motioning to Samantha. "There's dinner inside, why don't you get some?"

"Alright." She had a sneaking suspicion that the twins were going to be complaining about her and her friends. She wasn't sure why, there was just an odd vibe going on between them. She didn't blame them if they did, they all knew how stupid Jacob's idea was.

As Samantha left, Evie let her shoulders slouch. "You're terrible at planning, Jacob."

"I see you gathered no more success than I." he sighed, removing his hat in order to fix his hair. "They just need work is all."

"Work?" Evie shot back, "Jacqueline and Christina couldn't even scale a wall, Zenin nearly fell to her death, but she did at least make it to the roof."

"Then I am glad Samantha fared no better." he smiled, he understood where Evie was coming from with her concerns. Assassins are born with their skill set, they're merely trained to hone them, these girls lacked a lot that would be required of them. He had hope though; Zenin and Samantha certainly were the more determined of the four and he knew that it was only a matter time before they could succeed. As for the other two, Christina seemed like the type to easily gather gossip while Jacqueline was the protective sort. Certainly there was a use for them.

"Jacob, get that pretty skull of yours out of the clouds." Evie sighed with great frustration, her head was throbbing already.

"Samantha's already proven her worth to me." he stated, not caring that he was being random. "She's already got a foot in with the Templars."

Evie narrowed her eyes a bit, "How so?"

"Crawford Starrick visited sweet, old Mrs. Evans today." he explained, "He caught sight of our little lass and is quite fond of her, she's been invited for tea tomorrow afternoon."

Evie searched her brother for a sign that he was lying, she couldn't believe that with just one meeting with the Grandmaster, Samantha had him in her hands. "Impossible, I've never heard him taking an interest in anyone."

"There's a first for everything." he joked softly, "She isn't too sure why he has an interest in her but, no doubt that she'll find out and that he may slip up some good intel for us."

Evie, still astonished, expressed some concern; she was more afraid that Samantha would be in danger. "What if he does anything to her?"

"I doubt that, from the way she described their meeting, he's harmless to her at the moment." he dusted off his top hat as he spoke. "Once we really start giving them what for, then we'll keep a closer eye on him."

Evie wasn't convinced but, she saw the potential of the situation and decided to see where this could lead them. "Just...make sure she's safe."

Jacob bowed to his sister, "You have my word. Now, back to the other three."

"Three? Jacob-"

"Now, now. Zenin has proven that she can be an assassin. You must teach her so that she can take care of the remaining two, they'll be street informants for us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Again, Zenin needs to be taught, she's their guardian." he smiled sweetly for such an mischievous man. "I'll keep Samantha on a strict schedule as well."

Evie shook her head, she could stand there all night and argue with him if she wanted to. By tomorrow morning, he'll remain firm on his choice and she'll be tired without a sense of what's happening around her. To Jacob, this was a perk of being her twin; he knew everything about her and that especially included when they would get into arguments like this. He knew how to get her to give up and that was likewise for her. Her weapon, though, was one she learned to never use unless she had to.

"I'll see you in the morning and I hope you'll help the girls prepare Samantha." he started to walk away until he remembered something, "Also, save her hair for me next time. Watching her bun fall out while trying to scale a building is comical and all but, rather sad as well."

"You have no class, Jacob."

"And I suppose you do, why don't we ask Henry about it?" he teased innocently, hurrying into the cabin to avoid Evie's wrath. It was too fun to tease his sister, she had always been the studious type with little free time to do anything else. Her romantic life was nonexistent until they came to London not long ago.

Jacob sighed to himself as he thought about that, by this time he had already handled that damn doctor. Evie already gave him the boot of a lecture over his recklessness although the lack of syrup did good in the end. Things between the twins have already started to change and they haven't been there for long. The four strange girls added to the confusion he felt.

It was times like these where he would find the closest brothel and spend the night in paid luxury in order to avoid thinking any further. Evie would call it as laziness but, even though they were twins and knew each other so well, he never had it in him to tell her truthfully why he did so. The fact that thinking always brought back feelings he spent years trying to forget. Feelings of anger toward their father, the feeling of being useless to others, being only a troublemaker to the Brotherhood.

Those feelings were too dark for his liking, he loved being an assassin yet, sometimes, he couldn't fight the feelings that were embedded into him. He truly had a sense for justice, he always wanted to be a heroic figure in the world. Was that wrong?

"Jacob?" Jacob hadn't noticed that Samantha was following him, she caught sight of him while listening to her friends complain about their training. She saw the strange dark look that crossed his handsome features, she had seen it some times before with her brothers. "Are you okay? You look...frightening."

He turned to the younger girl, "I'm fine, I was just thinking of going out tonight."

"Going out?" she repeated, unconvinced by his lie. "I see, will you be back in the morning?"

"Maybe, I have to meet someone tomorrow." That was right, he had his eye on that strange woman in purple. "I told Evie about your plans tomorrow, I'm sure she'll keep an eye on you."

She tilted her head slightly, "Alright, don't do anything outlandish or incredibly stupid."

He smiled, all that negativity he was feeling dissolved as he laughed. "Now you're sounding like Evie and you haven't been around her for a full day."

Samantha laughed and stuck her tongue out at him before heading back to her friends. Jacob watched her go, she acted like him in so many ways that he almost should consider her his female counterpart. It was strange, she was definitely not a normal girl. He originally chose to believe her story about them only because he wanted to see where that would go. Now, he was actually inclined to take her story to heart as this kind of attitude of hers wasn't something to be found nowadays. Even in the Brotherhood, she would be considered tomboyish to an immense extreme.

"I don't like Jacob." Jackie stated when Samantha returned to the table, it was so random that Samantha hadn't a clue what she was going on about. "He's a pervert and womanizer."

Samantha sighed as she took a drink of the tea given to them. "Really Jackie, he's just a guy."

"Says the one who antagonizes men everyday." the Hispanic girl shot back, "I don't like him and you shouldn't be around him."

"Jackie, it's just a guy." Zenin emphasized for Samantha, "Evie even told us that he likes beautiful ladies, no offense Sammy."

Samantha smiled a bit and shrugged, "None taken if you don't mind me saying that you aren't any better either."

"Hey!" Zenin was about argue back but then Christina jokingly added her two cents.

"Cause there ain't any bitches better looking than me." She immediately regretted the sentence as the two girls completely glared her way. "I was kidding."

"You don't even know how to keep your legs closed." they hissed darkly, "And don't blame Tinder, it's more the fault of the user than it is the app."

"Jackie!" Christina clung to the other girl, "They're bullying me!"

"Leave her alone you two." Jackie glared, she was use to the other two picking on the actually older girl. It didn't mean that she liked it, they just do it because they see no reason not. "And you aren't allowed to be alone with Jacob."

"Says who? You ain't my mom." Samantha huffed, what was up with Jackie? Why was she so concerned over her and Jacob?

"You are my Waifu!" Jackie reminded the girl of the joking marriage arrangements between them. Samantha was Jackie's wife, Zenin was her long term fiancee (as she refused to be a part of the sister wives), and Christina was the trophy wife.

"Oh yeah." Samantha held her left cheek while also placing her right index finger under her bottom lip. "I want a divorce then, after all you never gave me my dream wedding because you're cheap."

"The fuck you just say?!" Jackie stood up, even though it was all a joke she didn't take the statement well. "Woman, I loved and cherished you!"

Samantha shrugged, "Not as much as I would like, you spend too much time babying Christina."

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Zenin added in, a wide grin on her face. "What the hell were you just doing?"

"You guys were picking on her!" she argued, almost banging her fists on the little table. "You two are just mean!"

"So when can we schedule the divorce?" Samantha asked, she began to tap her lips innocently. "Zenin can replace me."

"Nuh uh, it's one or none!" Zenin crossed her arms over her chest, "I have to be the one and only!"

"Sharing is caring!" Christina said from her place on Jackie's arm.

"And who would know all about that?" Zenin emphasized the sentence by moving her head with the words.

"Jackie!"

"Zenin!"

Zenin plopped herself back, eying Samantha with a look of annoyance. "Don't we know how to pick 'em."

Samantha, who had been sipping on her cooling tea, choked from laughing. "Zenin, pace yourself please."

"No thank you, I'm a rebel!" the blonde cheekily grinned, patting Samantha on the back.

"You're a bitch." Jackie blew a short raspberry at her, only earning a quick Ha! as a response.

"That too." Zenin was having a bit too much fun in getting a rise out of Jackie, it wasn't easy to annoy Jackie unless it involved the girl's foster sister. And teasing Christina was just too easy, she left herself open to the jokes.

"Alright, alright, let's quit it." Samantha said as she finally recovered from coughing. It was getting late and the two assassins that were still on board were probably trying to sleep. "Let's figure out where we're going to sleep."

"There's four main parts of the train." Jackie explained to Samantha, Evie had already given them a tour of it earlier in the day. "The first carriage is where mainly Evie sleeps, Jacob rarely goes in there. The second is where their web of conspiracy is and where Anges usually works. Also, that's usually where Jacob ends up passing out 'because there's a couch in there."

Zenin stood up from the little booth they were sitting at and continued for Jackie. "This is where some of the Rooks hangout, mainly the leaders of the different sections. After this, is where Jacob and Evie build any equipment that they can't buy, there's also some black market dealer back there."

Samantha looked at her friend in confusion, "So….where are we sleeping?"

Jackie also stood up and pointed past the little workshop, "They added a new carriage behind that one. It's split like it's two different rooms and there's two pairs of small beds."

Samantha glanced at Zenin and asked, "So, we're sharing again?"

"I'm rooming with you, Sammy." Zenin hugged Samantha's arm, glaring at Jackie and Christina. "They got each other."

"Uh huh." Samantha shrugged off the blonde and got up from her seat, "I think we should go to bed, I have an unwanted date tomorrow."

"Already?!"

"Not with Jacob." Samantha added, rolling her eyes. "I'll have Zenin tell you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Whoo! I get the info first!" Zenin started to dance with happiness, "I'm special, bitches!"

"Shut up, Zenizilla."

* * *

People who followed this story at the time of this chapter's release: pschokitty, livelyheart, ganfirl, cougar10fh, ballandzzz, Wild Mustang of Freedom, One Night TuTu Fight, Neith Eaton Everdeen, GreenEyedSam, Drewm385, AnneSopSop and KEJunge.

People who favorited this story at the time of this chapter's release: tawnycat

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Samantha waited at the shop for the carriage to arrive, she was all prettied up in her blue dress with her hair perfectly braided thanks to Jacob. He seemed rather reluctant to let her go, even though he was the one who told her that it would be okay. Evie had seen them off when they left the hideout, she gave Samantha a quick rundown of what to do if anything went wrong and assured her that they would be close by.

"I've never seen him so fussy." Mrs. Evan chuckled as she went about her work. When Jacob dropped her off, he continuously reminded her what do in any scenario he could think of, a zombie apocolypse wasn't on the list though. Although, admittedly, she probably knew more than they would in that scenario. "I suppose he hasn't been around real ladies."

Samantha laughed, toying with some of her hair that wasn't in the bun. She had to request that Jacob leave a small wisp of hair for her to play with, it was a little bad habit of hers. "Yeah, I heard that he visits street corners often."

"Often? My goodness, I hope it's not a vice." Mrs. Evans gave Samantha a pat on the shoulder, she trying to keep the atmosphere pleasant and light as to not overwhelm the young girl. "Nervous are we?"

"A little." Samantha admitted softly, fiddling with the wisp of hair. She tried her best to avoid nibbling on her thumb nails, forcing herself to sit on her hands. She would try helping out but, she wasn't the type who could just busy herself. In fact, doing so usually made the anxiety worse. She knew she would only end up making a mess for the poor woman and so, she refrained from offering her assistance. "Where's Lucille? She came home last night, right?"

"She did," Mrs. Evans sighed, her cheery smile faded. "far later than what we had agreed."

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing it up." Samantha nibbled her lip, the relationship between Mrs. Evans and her daughter seemed to be strained, if this was any indication.

"Oh don't be!" Mrs. Evans smiled, going back to her happy self. "Lucille is a grown woman and can do as she pleases."

Samantha noticed that there was a sad glimmer in the older woman's eyes. She could imagine that the duo may have had a better relationship in the past. If not, surely the poor mother would want one judging from her concern for her child. "Oh, I see." She was about to say something else but the door opened, revealing one of the men from yesterday.

"Ma'am, we are here to take you." he bowed slightly, he seemed pleasant enough and somewhat harmless. "Master Starrick urged that you come at once."

"Uh, okay." Samantha moved from her seat and headed toward the man. She was feeling out of place already. "Do you know how long this may take, I do have some things that need to be done."

"Not long, he has other matters to attend to as well." the man assured her as he led her to the carriage, helping her settle in before taking his seat in the coachman's chair.

As they drove away, Samantha looked around the empty vehicle and noticed that it looked similar to the carriage that they had stole two nights ago. Was this a coincidence? Hopefully it was, she wanted to face the man with a clean slate (semiclean slate would be more accurate, given she was now hiding her new assassin lifestyle).

* * *

Jackie and Zenin watched Christina try one of the several corsets, none were remotely safe for her to wear at all. One corset almost fit until Christina exhaled, causing it to pop off rather comically. Zenin found that it was safer for them to hide behind furniture after that, this was rather a horrible fate. More for the poor corsets than them.

"Okay." Zenin said after the fiftieth corset's death, "I say we have one custom made just for her, it's costing more money for her to search for a match over just getting it made."

"I agree!" Jackie said from behind a chair, "Custom made is the best choice, let's do that."

"You guys are so mean!" Christina whined as Evie asked the shopkeeper to measure the shorter girl. "I could do it!"

"Nuh uh." Zenin retorted, she had barely peeked her head out from behind the couch. "Those poor corsets, they didn't die valiantly."

Christina blew a raspberry at the blonde, "You're just jealous."

"Over what?" Zenin laughed, "I am perfectly blessed, m'kay. Tis you who is jelly!"

"Whatever." Christina stomped out of the room, at least she had a robe on in case someone saw her through a window.

Jackie seated herself back into the chair, she didn't mind waiting for the lady to make the corset as it meant she could finally get Zenin to tell them about Samantha's date. "Where's Sammy?"

"Some mansion or something, she wasn't too sure either." Zenin answered promptly, draping herself onto the couch she used for shelter, "All she knows that it's the Templar's Grandmaster and that she's having tea with him."

Jackie nodded her head slowly, it was certainly rather strange that this man was interested in Samantha so quickly. It concerned her, this wasn't something that should be taken lightly. However, they were unable to find out his intentions at the moment so, she could only sit there and wonder.

"Whatcha thinking?" Zenin asked with a lazy yawn that ended up popping her jaw.

"It's very strange, it happened so suddenly."

"Are we sniffing trouble?"

Jackie only shrugged, her gut instinct told her yes but, logic told her to provide evidence first. While it was against her better judgment, she decided to follow through with logic.

"Well I do." Zenin stated firmly, "And I'm sure Jacob does too."

That certainly got a rise out of her, "And why is he concerned?"

"I saw him tail after Sammy when she left to go to that shop." Zenin pretended to act like she was pondering aloud. She also knew Jacob was suppose to go with Samantha anyways, Jackie didn't seem to know that. "I'm sure he thinks something is wrong about this whole thing."

"Zenin, why would you keep that to yourself?"

"Cause I thought you saw."

"Bullshit!" Jackie lunged toward Zenin, pouncing on top of Zenin with great force since Jackie was not light weight. "You need to tell me these things, my Waifu could be in trouble."

"Waifu?" Zenin smiled with hints of discomfort, "I thought she wanted a divorce?"

"She can't! I will not sign it." she shot back, her Spanish accent coming out a bit. It only added to Zenin's fun because Jackie couldn't always be understood when her accent came out. Zenin would occasionally treat her like Donald Duck just for laughs.

"There's no marriage certificate." Zenin reminded her, "So technically, if she says she wants a divorce, you guys aren't married anymore."

"Don't say that!" Jackie tried to strangle Zenin but, the blonde was smaller and used a small opening to her advantage. She darted out of the room, looking for somewhere that could provide her with shelter from her friend. The only form of protect she could find was Evie, who was just finishing a discussion with Henry.

"Evie, hide me!" Zenin grabbed the unsuspecting Frye twin and whirled her toward Jackie's direction, "She's trying to kill me!"

"What?" Evie asked, confused as to why Jackie was trying to pry Zenin off of her. "What is going on? Have you done something?"

"I am totally innocent!"

"You don't even know what that word means." Jackie growled.

"And neither do you, anymore at least." Zenin shot back with a grin, "My wickedness has infected you and turned you into a big meanie."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

Henry took a step back away from the commotion, he found it rather funny to see the girls argue while one used Evie as a shield. He took note of how Evie looked both annoyed and nostalgic, did the shenanigans remind her of herself and her brother? Henry always noticed that the two were close, they made a wonderful team when they did work together.

"Will you two stop?" Evie asked the girls, finally deciding that she had enough of them. "Why not go practice scaling, you need all the work you can get."

"That was so insulting." Zenin whined as they decided to heed her advice, "Fine, we'll go. Who's gonna make sure we don't get hurt though?"

Henry stepped forward, "I shall, Evie can make sure your friend doesn't go mad like you two have."

Zenin's eyes narrowed, the left one started twitching with annoyance. "How kind of you."

* * *

Samantha sat with the Grandmaster, sipping on her tea rather nervously. He was talking about many things, business, the weather, something about a trip to Italy that he was so happy to extend an invite for. He was oddly excited but, he never explained why.

"What does your father do for a living?" He asked after a moment.

"Huh? Oh, he is a...merchant." she answered as best she could. Technically that wasn't exactly too far from the truth, her real father was a trucker. "He is still adjusting to the new way of things, this new technology has overwhelmed him on many occasions."

"Is that so?" he mused while daintily picking up a scone. "Many old timers don't understand that the world is evolving."

"You can't blame them though." Samantha argued softly, "They were raised to survive in the simplest of ways compared to what must be done now."

Crawford stared at her with confused interest, "Is that so?"

"Yes, they were raised to be farmers or mere street merchants." she explained while trying her best to remember to watch her words. "Now they must seek a fortune in those factories and there's no guarantee they will leave those factories alive or in one piece."

There was a ghost of a smile hidden slightly underneath his mustache, he found this little girl rather intriguing. She was not one he could easily manipulate, it was plain to see from the way she spoke that she was not blind like the normal populace.

"Such observations for a lady." He noted aloud, "Tell me, why did your father send you here?"

Samantha was hesitant to speak, she could not remember if she had already thrown an excuse his way yesterday. She did know that he was aware that she was American, that much she could recall.

"Furthering my education, many teachers back home have left and moved toward the west." She lied, hoping her skill as an author could make her sound convincing. "I guess they saw more of an opportunity with the sudden expansion of territory. However, some of us were not as willing to leave like they were."

He was taken back by the nearly poetic sentence, she was more educated than he thought she would be. "I see, then perhaps I can assist?"

Samantha forced a soft chuckle, "That is very kind of you sir, but my father has taken great pride in what he could offer me here. It would be a terrible thing to throw that away."

Crawford nodded in understanding, "I understand." Before he could add on to their conversation, a younger man approached them.

"Sir, you have business associates wishing to see you."

Crawford let out an annoyed sighed while Samantha saw her means of a hasty escape. "Is that so? Then I should take my leave, I have lessons to attend to soon.."

"Allow me to have the carriage readied for you." The man asked, bowing slightly to her. "What might your destination be?"

"It would be the same place as I was brought from, my teacher planned on meeting me there."

The man accepted the information and left to have all arrangements made. Samantha allowed Crawford to escort her to the front of his manor, she still had to be a lady all the way until she was safe in Mrs. Evans' shop.

"We must do this again." Crawford told her, placing a gentle kiss upon her hand.

Resisting the urge to gag, Samantha politely smiled back. "A wonderful thought, I will have to see if it is possible in the future."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes, I will be busy from now on but, I will pass by when I next have the chance."

Samantha only smiled in response before climbing into carriage, happy to finally be away from the man. When they started to move, she let out a long sigh. That was not what she had in mind when she basically told him that she didn't want to see him again. Honestly, that future statement was the politest fuck you she had ever said.

Jacob waited for her inside of Mrs. Evan's shop, she hadn't the slightest clue that he had been spying on her all this time. He told himself it was just so he could familiarize the area, there was a piece of him that may feel it was for another reason though. He did admit that he gravely dislike how Starrick eyed his student, the Grandmaster was becoming more of a thorn in his side than before.

"So, how was it?" He asked, sounding disinterested in the event. "Certainly not interesting from the way you're going about."

"Shut up, you didn't have to sit there and act like something you're not." She huffed, taking note that her assassin clothes were laying on a counter, "Did you bring these?"

Jacob nodded, "Aye, thought you might like to let off some steam and we still need to practice."

Samantha only nodded as she gathered the clothes and headed off to the dressing room.

Jacob watched her go, he didn't like those dresses of her's that much. They made her look too much like the women of society rather than as a person. Besides, her uniform definitely fit her personality.

"Where's Mrs. Evans?" Samantha called from the room, she didn't see nor hear the older woman so far. "Did she leave?"

"Aye, she was running out of thread or something." He called back, he wasn't too sure that excuse was true as he did notice an abundant supply of thread in an old basket by the window. He turned back to Samantha when she returned. "So, what would you like to learn?"

Samantha thought about that, she was absolute shit at everything. Maybe they should practice combat? Or maybe she should focus on exercising. "What would you say about helping me build muscle first?"

"My thoughts exactly." Jacob teased, returning to his usual self. "We need to practice on your speed too."

"That sounds absolutely fabulous." She replied sarcastically, "Welp, nothing's gonna happen around here, let's go."

"Eager to start work?" Jacob teased as they left the store, two Rooks appeared to stand guard until Mrs. Evans returned.

Samantha shrugged, "I'll regret saying this later but, it sure beats dressing up and being a lady for…..however long I was gone."

"That's the spirit." he patted her shoulder, sometimes he forgot that she wasn't one of his men due to her lack of proper female mannerisms.

Jacob took Samantha to the Rooks' hideout where he left her in the care of a strange looking man who went by the name of Charlie. Jacob briefly told her that Charlie was going to be her trainer until Jacob felt that she could perform to his expectations.

"So in the long and short of it, you're commissioning someone else to try and kill me." Samantha glanced between the two men, waiting for an answer that she didn't really need.

Jacob only smiled and ruffled her hair, "Glad you think so kindly of me. Treat her well Charlie." With that said, the arrogant man left to attend to private matters.

"Alright lass, let us start by trying to do a pushup." The Irish man grinned, much to the girl's dismay. "Anyone can do that."

A whine left her throat, she couldn't do one pushup to save her life. She was weak! "Really?"

"What? You can't be that badly out of shape." He teased, gently tapping her nose with his index finger.

Samantha's face turned bright red, "S-Shut up!"

He started laughing, "No wonder Mister Frye brought you to me!"

Samantha bit her tongue, snapping at this man would not be a good idea considering he is a part of Jacob's gang. Still, he could not make fun of her. She loathed being made a fool of when it came to things like her physical strength.

"Ah, Ms. Samantha!" The two of them heard the happy, youthful voice approach from the side. "What an honor to see you again so soon."

Samantha immediately smiled, she turned slightly to see the kind boy she met just yesterday. "Adam! Are you here for training too?"

"That he is." Charlie smiled toward the younger boy, having two trainees who desperately needed all his attention would certainly provide the Rooks with entertainment. "How was the delivery?"

"Good sir."

"Very good, then we must start with both of you. Do tell me, what can you do Ms. Samantha?"

"How about not slapping that damn grin off your face?" she glared at the man, he got on her nerves far easier than Jacob did. How she thought that she wouldn't miss him and how wrong she was. "Could we lay off the insults?"

"Fine, fine." Charlie grinned, he didn't have to look see some of the Rooks peering over at them. "Okay, we'll start with cardio."

* * *

Samantha returned to the train only to find Jackie ignoring Zenin's existence and Zenin dramatically sighing. She would normally ask what was up but, she was too tired and sore to really care.

"I don't want to know, just feed me." she told her friends when they tried to talk to her.

"Ooh, someone went through more training." Zenin concluded from the way Samantha's legs shook as she tried to sit down as gently as she could. "What'd you do? Weights?"

Samantha shook her head as Jackie placed a plate of food in front of her. "Cardio, I was running for over twenty minutes non-stop, I couldn't even do that in middle school."

Jackie nodded sympathetically, "Ah, the old mile run. How I don't miss that."

"What happened after the run?" Christina asked curiously, "More running?"

"No, he made us try some weight lifting and then running all over again." She let out a long groan when she stretched out her limbs. The attempt to relieve her muscles of their stress did not help and she was worried that she might not be capable of moving the next morning.

"Wait, us?" Jackie asked, noticing the use of the pronoun. "Who else was with you? And who was training you anyways?"

Samantha lazily looked at her friend, "A new recruit for the Rooks and we were under the wing of a Rook. His name's Charlie."

"I see. Past that, looks like you'll be needing some help in a bit." Zenin softly chuckled although, she even cringed at the pained expression Samantha had.

Samantha ignored Zenin's comment and focused on filling her growling stomach, at least one part of her body would be appeased. She wanted nothing more than to have pain relievers and some of her mother's cooking. "Of all the videogames I own, why in the HELL did we end up here?!"

"Why are you complaining? We're with a hot british guy with such a fabulous accent!" Zenin teased with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Only a true white girl would say that..." Jackie sighed, "Well, minus your tan skin, you do fit the stereotypical white girl cliché."

"Okay, no need to be mean." Zenin hissed toward Jackie, "And might I add, you fare no better than I on terms of stereotypes."

Before Jackie could ask how that was so, Samantha cut in. "We are not continuing this discussion and neither are you two going to speak to one another for the rest of the night."

"Who put you in charge?" Zenin and Jackie grumbled.

Samantha angrily stared at the two girls and replied coldly, "First, I'm in no mood for your bullshit so, I have every right to tell you two to shut the fuck up. And second, if I read correctly, Jacob's accent is welsh."

"He's welsh?"

Samantha only shrugged, "I only went to public school in America, I don't know much about European nationalities, if that counts as a nationality or as an ethnicity. I just remember reading a few fanfictions that describe him as having a welsh accent."

"I see." Zenin hummed, "Either way, you don't need to get snippy with us."

"If I didn't need to, I wouldn't." Samantha replied as she finally finished her meal, "Now, Imma head to bed and you bitches need to as well."

"Can you even walk to the room?"

"Would you also like to know if I can still shove my foot up your ass?"

"Sheesh, she's a grouch." Zenin said after the brunette left, stumbling slightly. "What did we do?"

"Exist?" Christina asked innocently.

"Okay, we've been through this." Zenin glared at the shorter girl, "Opinions of yours will usually get on my nerves."

"I'm starting to think that it doesn't take much to annoy you." Christina avoided Zenin's glare, she was disturbing the tigress and that certainly was not a good idea.

"It really doesn't." Jackie agreed, "But I will admit, it's usually not this easy. You know, unless you're having strange hormonal issues."

"What are you implying?" Zenin asked with a dark glare.

"I think you may be starting." Jackie stated firmly, "I see all the symptoms, what other explanation is there?"

Before Zenin could unleash her wrath of hell, Samantha stormed back in and dragged the blonde into their room. She could hear the argument and decided that she humored them long enough. She could also hear where Jacob was planning on shutting them up and that would totally not end well for everyone.

"Go to bed, you guys can continue this tomorrow morning with Jacob. There are people trying to sleep and they are professional killers."

"We weren't being loud."

"YES YOU WERE!" The girls all jumped at Jacob's irritated roar, his mission didn't end the way he had wanted and there were no patience in the man to begin with.

"Bed, now." Samantha sighed, "C'mon Zenin, I stole you another blanket so you won't be as cold as you were last night."

Zenin only nodded, following the brunette to their shared quarters. She would admit that she had lately become a tad bit snappish lately, she couldn't think of why that would be.

"I think it has something to do with the game." Samantha mumbled softly so that Jacob or the other two assassins couldn't hear them.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking, we came here when we started playing the game. I think the game universe is trying to accommodate us since we are foreign to this world's elements."

"And how would that affect us?"

Samantha shrugged, "I don't know but, my theory is that maybe in the universe's attempt to process our sudden existence, it might try to erase us or permanently keep us here."

"Erase?"

"Is that all you heard?"

"No, but it is the part I'm more concerned about."

"Yes, think of it like when the body has a virus or bacterial infection. One potential event that can occur is that we won't exactly disappear, we'll end up dormant for some time until we are needed again or when the universe has managed to adjust to us. Another event could be that we'll be completely destroyed, cleaned out of the system for good."

"Is there an option to get back home?" Zenin asked, not liking Samantha's theory at all.

"Maybe, I think that if we manage to finish the game it might just eject us back to our world." Samantha gave Zenin a friendly nudge, "Calm down, it is only a theory."

"Not one that I even like, I still don't get how this ties in with mood swings."

"As I said, we are foreign to this world. Our bodies are probably trying to adjust to this new place and it is widely believed that the woman's body changes based on solar phenomenons."

"How different would that be from ours?"

"Not sure but, considering you weren't this bad before, I can guess that it is quite different."

Zenin flopped onto the bed, she let out a long groan. "Huh, never thought about that."

Samantha offers her friend a soft smile, "I have too much time to think, still I'm wondering why we were sent here."

"You mentioned something about these artifacts that the Assassins are after, what are they?"

"I don't know much about them, I do know that the one piece they are after in this game is the Shroud of Eden." Samantha said as she took off the harnesses. "From a screenshot I found on google, it is said to be able to heal even fatal wounds."

"Sounds like the book of the dead from the Mummy." Zenin scoffed. "So, I take it the Grandmaster is also after it?"

"Yup, the Templars and Assassins have been chasing after those artifacts for centuries, each trying to keep the other from having access to what they did find."

"How many are there?"

"Again, I don't know. I can only name the Shroud and apple, I think there was a sword."

Zenin went quiet for a second, she was thinking over what Samantha had just told her. "One last question."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Who is the enemy exactly?"

* * *

People who followed this story at the time of this chapter's release: Tanjamusen, Sodamon, RinPekoGakkuri

People who favorited this story at the time of this chapter's release: sodamon, RinPekoGakkuri, and Lordequinox

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Samantha and Zenin progressed well with their training, while Jackie and Christina helped Evie learn as much as they could about the Shroud of Eden. Samantha also sparked a close friendship with Adam, who she discovered was supporting his ill mother and younger brother. She had even visited his small family; his little brother was incredibly adorable and had a fascination with playing with her hair. She adored the boy greatly and always took him along with some of the orphans to small picnics whenever she could.

Zenin and the orphans had their days; Zenin prefered children who were related to her over children in general. The orphans seemed to immediately sense that and it only took a second for them to decide that they didn't really like her either. This often led to the orphans pranking and stealing from Zenin, they would even force Zenin to chase after them for blocks until either she caught them or she gave up and had Samantha go get her possessions back. It was more often the latter over the former.

"I think you guys need a new hobby." Samantha groaned as Zenin came back to the train, panting and her face flustered. Anges had left to do her normal shopping routine already. "What happened this time?"

"Little brats took my money again." she huffed, "I got it back after chasing them around for almost an hour."

Samantha shook her head; sometimes she wondered if the orphans were being paid off to harass Zenin in order to keep the blonde in shape. She wouldn't be surprised and it made better sense rather than them just going out of their way to bug the blonde. "You need to not be so hard on them."

Zenin only grumbled a response back as she headed to the sofa, plopping herself onto the glorious cushions. "Whatever, what's on the agenda?"

Samantha pulled out a letter and held it like it was a filthy rag. "I received an invitation for a walk with Starrick next week."

"Ah, you mean your lover?" Zenin playfully reverted to her fake french accent and nudged Samantha's arm. "It's been awhile since he asked you out."

"Jacob might be responsible for that." Samantha laughed, she remembered how he bragged about stirring trouble for the Grandmaster after the older man had bumped into her while she was shopping. Jacob never specified what kind of chaos he caused but, she was certain that it wasn't anything small.

"Eh, he would be." Zenin stretched her limbs a bit, poking Samantha with her toe. "You have anything to do today?"

"Not really but, Evie did suggest we go ask Clara and the orphans about some leads."

"That's the worst suggestion I have ever heard." Zenin's nostrils flared in disgust at the suggestion.

Samantha gave her best friend a short laugh. "I figured, how about just keeping guard while I ask?"

"Fine."

The two girls left the train and headed to the hideout of Clara's friends. They decided to travel via the buildings' roofs to avoid compromising the group's location. When they arrived, Zenin stayed on the roof of the building to avoid facing the children while Samantha went down to talk to them.

"Hello kiddies." Samantha greeted the children, who happily approached her. "Who has what for me?"

"Me!" A small boy named John raised his hand, "I heard that someone has his eyes on Jacob."

Samantha resisted the urge to giggle, "Jacob has a suitor?" Then she thought about it, little John used a male pronoun. Homosexuality couldn't be well received in this time era.

"It's that creepy man from the theatre." He explained, "I even heard him asking some people about the Rooks."

That part troubled her, what kind of interest does this guy have? "Okay, creepy guy from the theatre. Anyone know who that is?"

The children shook their heads but, they were able to tell her where this strange man took residence. They advised caution, apparently this man certainly had a distaste for women.

"What's up?" Zenin asked as Samantha climbed back up to where the blonde was.

"We need to look into a man who owns the local theatre." Samantha sighed, "Maybe we should tell Evie or Jacob first though."

"Evie sent us to get a lead, right?" When Samantha nodded her head, Zenin grinned. "She's just gonna send us to spy on the dude anyways, let's bring back something before telling them."

"You sure?"

"Yup, a little adventure can't hurt."

Samantha smiled and pointed to where the theatre should be. "They said it's somewhere that way, it's not open at the moment. Showtime is at night."

"Enough time for rehearsal." Zenin teased, nudging Samantha just a bit. "C'mon, if we're lucky, we might be able to sneak in."

"Yeah, sure." With that, they raced to the theatre; they figured that they needed identification of the man and some papers that could possibly hint at his personal investments.

When they arrived at the theatre, they noticed that the doors were closed and no one was bothered by it. That was only worth noting as they also spotted a Templar approaching the building while looking awfully suspicious. Like, seriously, did he really think no one was going to notice him with his shoulder hunched?

"How stupid can these guys be?" Zenin shook her head with disappointment and sighed through her nose. She turned toward her brunette friend and asked, "I didn't go through hellish training to deal with idiots, did I?"

"Sadly, yes you did. And you sound just like Jacob, in case you didn't know." Samantha joked with a big grin on her face. "He's heading to the side of the building, you go after him and I'll look for a way in."

"Wherever he's heading, there would be an entrance don'tcha think?"

"If it opens when he knocks, then it's guarded."

"And if he just waltz right in?"

"I'm sure the way he is using is a usual way for any of the Templars. So, we need a way in that no one would bother with." Samantha shoved Zenin as an indication for her to follow the man before leaving to examine the building.

"Rude much." Zenin grumbled before tailing after the young man. He seemed a bit bothered, he must not like this man and it could have something to do with the guy supposedly being creepy.

She followed until the man came upon a door, knocking three time before she heard something slide open. She hid behind a pile of crates, eagerly listening to the guy as he softly called a name.

"What is it?" The voice was female, she sounded a bit irritated. To be honest, despite her few encounters with Blighters, the girls of the gang never sounded happy. In fact, she hadn't seen one of them smile.

"Master Starrick sent this missive for Master Roth." The man pulled an envelope out of his coat and gave it to the girl through the peephole. "I was told it was urgent and requires immediate feedback."

Zenin didn't bother waiting for anything else, she got his name and that's all she needed. Besides, Henry had good idea of everyone in London since he has lived here for some time. He had to know something about this Roth.

Samantha had already found a way in thanks to the men who were repairing the roof. Who would have thought to put a latch up there to make it easier for repairs? However, she wasn't too comfortable with the idea of using it, since it would make it hard to get in and out.

"My darling." Zenin greeted sweetly, "I got his name and he is receiving letters from your BF."

"Who is he?"

"The guy called him 'Master' Roth."

She tilted her head, trying to figure why the name sounded familiar. Then she remembered one of Syndicate's trailer; it said his full name was Maxwell Roth and is a gangster. "I think I know who he is."

"Do you?" Zenin asked as her friend beckoned her to follow, they were asking for trouble if the stayed on the roof any longer. "What do you know?"

"He's a gangster; given that little clue, I think he has some pretty strong connections to the Blighters."

Zenin nodded, "So he's a Templar? Or just works with them?"

"Templar." Samantha told her friend with a nod, "Let's head back and tell Evie."

Evie and Henry were discussing some of their readings when Samantha and Zenin returned. they were laughing and panting, talking about how Zenin had an argument with a pigeon and Samantha with a squirrel.

"You're back later than I thought you would be, is everything alright?" Evie asked, looking up for the small book she had. It shouldn't have taken them this long to seek out the orphans.

Samantha regained her breath and explained to the older female twin where they were. "We got a lead on a man named Maxwell Roth, he's been looking around for Jacob and the Rooks."

"He owns that music hall in the Strand?" Zenin looked over Samantha to make sure was naming the right place.

"What would a gangster want with Jacob?" Henry asked, "Surely he could guess that the Rooks are working with Assassins."

"He received a letter from the Grandmaster, the delivery man said it was urgent." Zenin stated, "Don't know what it could be, we left after we got his name since the orphans didn't know it."

Evie nodded, "I'll talk with Jacob about this, I've been needing to scold him anyways."

"Don't be too harsh Evie." Samantha offered the older twin a smile, "We all know he is hard headed and his tactics do as much good as they do harm."

All she got for a response was a sigh before the twin left in search of her brother. Henry didn't look any more happy than Evie was.

"You okay?" Samantha asked Henry, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I just fear that letter may have something to do with the Shroud."

"I'm not too sure about that." Samantha shifted her weight to her left side. "Roth has been asking around about Jacob and the Rooks, seems a bit careless. The Grandmaster, or someone else, might have taken notice."

"What are you implying?" Zenin asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I think he has plans apart from the Templar Order." Samantha hummed softly, she then pulled at Henry's sleeve. "Henry, may we look into this?"

Henry looked skeptical to the idea, "What proof do you have that this isn't a trap?"

"His sights are solely on Jacob, no one knows that Zenin and I are in training." She wrapped her arm around Zenin's shoulder, "I'm not asking for permission to assassinate him, just look into this investment of his."

"Yeah, plus maybe we can get info on the guy before he finds Jacob. Who knows what could be this guy's real intentions." Zenin added, "You and Evie trained us in stealth, don't you trust us?"

"It's hard to say..." he smiled slightly as the duo took offense of the comment. "Alright, you have my blessing but, please exercise with caution."

"We will." the two girls headed off to find Jackie and Christina while also planning on their new mission. They hadn't been trusted to do much since they were rookies but, thanks to their fast learning and Jacob's persistence, they were able to some things on their own.

"You really think he trusts us?" Zenin asked after they left Henry. Her arms were crossed and her head still turned toward the car they left behind.

"Not one damn bit." Samantha sighed, "Your pick, the theatre or Jackie's room."

"Theatre."

"You read my mind." Samantha opened the door of the cabin and the duo headed back out to the city. "We're gonna need better disguises though."

"We can always wait until showtime." Zenin suggested, "Let's find out what time there's gonna be a play and, hopefully, we'll be able to also check out the area for escape routes."

Samantha hugged Zenin, "This is why we make such a badass team!"

"I know!" Zenin happily grinned as they headed back to the theatre via the rooftops. They could have taken the streets but, Samantha had learned that Starrick was, often, actively looking for her.

"Hey, I just had a wild idea." Samantha halting on a roof; given the Grandmaster might be aware of Roth's wandering eye, she wondered if maybe he'd show up at the theatre. "Why not have Adam help us?"

"Adam? What could he do for us?"

"Well, for starters, we might need some form of help." Samantha reasoned, "Not to mention, I do have a stalker with the most annoying habit of popping up when I least expect him."

Zenin thought about that, "Okay, you have a small point."

"If he's there, I might not be able to help. I noticed that he's not fond of kids so I could have the orphans guard me." She knew Zenin wouldn't like that idea, however, it might be necessary. "You go get Adam, I'll talk to the orphans."

"Alright, meet you at the theatre?"

"Yeah, don't be mean to him." Samantha laughed as she ran off, Zenin happily journeyed toward the Rooks' hideout.

The men of the syndicate were used to seeing Zenin and/or Samantha coming around so, when she hopped down from the roof, they hardly spared her a glance. They continued to go about their business while Zenin searched high and low for Adam.

"Adam?" Zenin called, "Hey, where's Adam?"

One of the men chuckled, "He probably ran off in fear of you." Zenin and Adam's relationship was not as friendly as his and Samantha's; mainly because Zenin liked to tease him and occasionally pull innocent pranks on him. Like her improvised whoopie cushion incident.

She glared at the man and shouted as loud as she could, "OI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE OR IMMA TELL SAMANTHA HOW YOU'RE BEING A MEANIE POOPIE PANTS!"

The Rooks started laughing so hard that tears fell from their eyes as Adam finally revealed his hiding spot behind a door. His face was red and his head held down as he approached the blonde girl. "Yes?"

"Finally, Sam and I need your help." she huffed, "If you didn't want me to humiliate you then, you shouldn't have hidden."

He shook his head and followed Zenin, "You have no boundaries, what do you need me for?"

"Sam and I need to investigate the man who runs the local theatre, she wanted you to join us as backup." She explained rather vaguely, "You know, in case shit goes wrong."

Adam didn't say anything else, mostly because he knew that arguing with Zenin would only end with him getting kicked in the butt and Samantha having to force Zenin off of him. The Rooks normally would watch and laugh, waiting until Jacob ordered Zenin to halt her attacks and later scolded her for it.

"So, question." Zenin said out of the blue, "What do you know about the man?"

"From the theatre?" he thought about that, he never personally met the man nor had he gotten a good look at him. However, he had seen him in passing and his father had met him . "Never spoken to him, I saw him once when my father was still alive and I can say that he's rather...odd."

"Odd?"

"My father knew him better than me and he often expressed discomfort whenever he was around." Adam recalled a few times where they visited the theatre and his father always looked around in fear. "My father never told me why he didn't like the man, all I know was that he was the last person to see my father before he disappeared."

"Really?" Zenin felt an odd feeling curl in her gut, was this Roth guy homosexual? And not the homosexual that she was use to, was he a crazy one? This wasn't going to end well.

"Zenin!" Samantha hurried over to her friends, with her were twin boys that volunteered to assist. "Adam, I'm glad she got you to come."

He shrugged, "More or less, what's the plan?"

"The doors are opening soon; I found a lower class family who had tickets but, can't go anymore." She handed out the tickets to everyone, the twins were the most excited about the whole event. "So, you two stand out like sore thumbs even for lower class. Mrs. Evans has a friend who is willing to lend us some costumes."

"Costumes? How are we-"

"You and Adam are going to have to scavenge around for all of his business documents as well as find out why he's interested in Jacob. The twins and I will mingle with the people so that no one gets suspicious."

"That's an odd change of plans." Zenin noted, she almost wanted to call Samantha lazy until she realized that Samantha had her shoulders hunched. "What's up?"

"Starrick will be here, I dropped by Mrs Evan's so that I could get you guys some costumes and he was there looking for me. If he sees me then I have no doubt he'll cling to me." Samantha groaned, looking around to make sure the Grandmaster hadn't arrived or anything. "When you get what you're looking for, come back to us."

"If he's clinging to you, how do you expect us to leave without him getting curious?" Adam asked, he was chesting up and Zenin had to restrain her laughter. He was a skinny kid so, this gesture was just ridiculous.

"Cause a commotion if it comes down to that, nothing too crazy though." Samantha looked over her shoulder and then urged them to follow her. "C'mon, we need to hurry if we want to get in and out."

The group of five entered the theatre, greeted with gossip and the scent of burning oil. Samantha and the twins decided to just walk around and look at the posters while Zenin (dressed as a man) and Adam left to get what they needed.

"Think they'll be okay?" Adam asked curiously, he wasn't too sure any of this was a good idea.

"Samantha can be quite the actress when she puts her mind to it." Zenin assured him, even though that was quite a stretch of the truth. In fact, she was surprised that Samantha hadn't accidently slipped up their alliance to the Grandmaster by accident. "I'm sure she can handle whatever happens."

"Alright," he was still unconvinced but, let it go. After all, the girls were notorious for their stubbornness and no one has ever managed to talk them off the ledge except for Jacob. "So, where might the manager's office be?"

Zenin looked around, she noticed a couple of Blighters heading toward a certain room. "It's a wild guess but, how about there?"

"With them?"

"We can always knock 'em out, we're fighters after all." Zenin reminded him. For a Rook, who were infamous for their fighting spirit, Adam was sure lacking in a lot of things. He always tried to find ways to avoid confrontation, he didn't like getting into 'unnecessary' conflict.

Adam shook his head with a sigh "You're reckless, can't we do this without leaving a trail?"

"Ugh, fine."

The two silently followed the Blighters as they approached the room; when they knocked on the door, Zenin and Adam hid behind a few discarded props. Peeking through a small hole, Zenin saw a man who was, in all honestly, clearly a creep usher in the two gang members.

"Guess I was right." Zenin smiled, "We'll have to wait, if the Grandmaster is coming then he has to leave eventually."

"That might be why the Blighters are here." Adam agreed, "What exactly do we need, surely there are specifics."

Zenin bit her lip slightly, she didn't really know how much the Rooks knew about their bosses' real business. She knew for a fact that Samantha hadn't said anything to him. "We know that he works with Starrick and that means he knows something that we need to know. Anything detailing business relations will do for now."

"I see." he said as the door opened again and Roth hurried out with the Blighters. Waiting for them to pass, the duo noticed that Roth left the door opened slightly. "Talk about luck."

They cautiously made their way to the room, closing the door behind them. "Okay, I'll look through the files over here and you go through his desk."

Adam nodded and started checking the wooden desk for anything that Zenin would want. The most he could find was money records and some weird scribbles on scrap paper. The scribbles seemed to be a name but, he couldn't quite make it out. "Zenin, can you read this?"

Zenin, as she had found a folder with some letters that were addressed to Roth from the Grandmaster, hurried over and gave the scribbles a quick glance. "It says Jacob..." she walked two steps away then came storming back, "Wait, what?!" She took a better look and found that Jacob's name was written and then scratched out continuously. It definitely came off as someone who was all in love with someone; wasn't that called a yandere?

"Uh, I'm sensing an aura of disgust." Adam stated with some fear.

"Nah!" Zenin replied back sarcastically, "This guy has got himself some delusional issues."

"I see, what's this?" Adam picked up a strange leather book, "A journal?"

"If so, let's jack it." Zenin took it from the Rook and tucked it under her shirt. "Alright, I found the files that we need."

"So we're good." Adam smiled, happy that this adventure was ending. "Time to get to Samantha."

"Yes, hopefully the dude Sammy was talking about didn't drag her away." Zenin hummed as they slowly snuck out of the office.

"I doubt that would be possible with those twins following her."

"Eh, I hope they're okay." Then Zenin thought about it, "I would not be surprised if she stormed out with them."

Adam smiled with amusement, "I'm sure she's still out in the lobby, we should hurry though."

Like Adam had predicted, Samantha was still wandering with the lobby with the small boys. Amazingly, Samantha had managed to avoid being found by Starrick thanks to her duck and dodge maneuvers and Roth's attention hogging. When she saw her friends, she and the boys hurried over to them.

"Thank god." she sighed in relief, "We gotta hurry, I think Starrick caught a glimpse of me so let's get the hell outta dodge."

"I couldn't agree more." Zenin smiled and they all left without a glance from the other partons.

"That was fun!" One of the twins laughed while his brother pulled as Samantha's costume dress. "We wanna help again."

Samantha smiled, "The next time I need help, I'll ask you."

"I wish we were old enough to join the Rooks!" The other twin smiled, "The Rooks are amazing."

Zenin gave a scoff to the comment, "Rooks only fight, we do all the sneaky work."

"Depending on who is making the plans." Adam added as he and the gang returned to the shop they borrowed the clothes from. Zenin technically didn't really dress for the part as much as the others did, she removed only parts of her uniform that would get her into trouble. "Excuse me, I would like to get home and see my family."

"Oh, so you have a life?" Zenin glared at him with minor irritation.

"Okay, you two need to get over yourselves." Samantha sighed, ushering the boys to go change back into their clothes. "Either way, I'll take the twins back to Clara. Do you have what we need Zenin?"

Zenin nodded, "Duh, shall I meet you back home?"

Samantha thought about it and shook her head, "Nah, I wanna see what's in there and I know the second you get in the train, Henry's gonna wanna read it."

"Fair enough, I'll wait near by then."

Samantha nodded and Zenin took off to go laze around until Samantha finished with the kids. She then turned to Adam and smiled, "I hope this wasn't too much trouble on your part."

Adam shook his head with a half smile, "Don't worry about me, it's been a slow week for us."

"That's rare." Samantha laughed heading to another dressing room with her clothes. Adam followed but, used the room next to hers.

"It is." He chuckled softly, finding that he would have preferred doing this mission if he could have had more interaction with Samantha. Still, this wasn't too bad.

"Sorry if Zenin bothered you at all." Samantha sheepishly smiled, "She doesn't mean to be mean or anything."

"I get it, this is her personality." He let out a sigh, her personality was a bit too much for him. He always felt girls should be more reserved, or more as his mother had presented herself when he was young.

"Still, you just have to get use to her. She really means well." She knew about how Zenin teased him a bit and she usually wouldn't mind until she realized that he wouldn't be use to it.

Hearing that, Adam kind of felt bad for thinking poorly about Zenin; he could hear the endearing tone in the brunette's voice. Samantha had told him some stories about their little silly adventures when she'd visit his house and he knew they were close. They certainly made a rather compatible team too. Perhaps he was just needing to look past the sarcasm.

"You okay?" Samantha knocked on the door of his room, jolting him out of his thoughts. "You got quiet all of the sudden."

"You finished already?" How fast was she? He had barely started changing and she was all set? He should have finished first since she was in a dress.

"Yeah, the boys are done too, so I'm going to return them."

"Then I bid you goodbye," He gently leaned against the door as he listened to her take her leave. When he was certain they were gone, he let an almost mournful sigh, "until next time."

He didn't know when he started to feel something for the quiet, yet odd, girl; he had assumed that it came from them both being Charlie's students. He had thought that she was different from most girls he knew, from her quirky gestures to her dark optimistic ideals he had found himself attached to her. It wasn't until his mother had pointed out that he seemed more excited whenever she was around, did he realized that he came to care for Samantha in a different light.

Samantha hadn't taken notice of it, Zenin did. In fact, upon realizing this, Zenin had teased him relentlessly and often reminded him that Samantha's type wasn't him. That, and her constant humiliation of him in front of the Rooks, was what kept him from ever liking the blonde.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Crytography girl22, Wangash20, Coldrane, Dawnee75, jkls39, AbigailPeters, wraith11916992, AwareArabian, and Hiddensecret564. (Around this time, I had just suffered from Influenza B and I didn't keep a proper track of who favorited and followed at the time. So some of the users both before and after the chapter's release.)

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Jackie let out a long and tired sigh, she had spent hours studying the Shroud of Eden. Christina had long since forsaken the project and Jackie didn't mind. The documents were already hurting her head and Christina's constant whining only added to her headache.

"You look like shit." Samantha noted aloud as the other girl entered the small lounging area. The Rooks had gone home for the evening so it was empty for now. "Take it you took no breaks?"

Jackie just shook her head, plopping herself beside Samantha as Zenin had stolen the only chair and was happily draped across it. "Where'd you two head off to? Jacob was looking for you, Sam."

"Investigating, we heard Jacob has a stalker so we went snooping around." Zenin yawned, Henry had left to follow after Evie so they were waiting for them to come back. "Not only is he working with the Templars but, he's a gangster so he has control over some of the criminal enterprise."

"Is that so?" Jackie rolled her head toward Samantha, "Did you see him?"

Samantha nodded, "Try to imagine an older man with a creepily small mustache, a really fucked side profile of his face, and crazy wide eyes."

Jackie shuddered at the mental image she made, "Gross, how can people think he's okay?"

"Well…" Samantha stretched her limbs, "people who work in the showbusiness don't alway come off as mentally sane so, I think he's got a decent pass."

Jackie nodded and leaned back, her back made a few unsettling cracks before her muscles felt more relaxed. "Anything else that I missed?"

"Nothing really. Although, next week Sammy's got a date with the Grandmaster." Zenin wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Jacob must be all jelly, huh?"

Samantha groaned, ever since Zenin told her that Jacob followed her from that first tea time the teasing had been relentless. Samantha didn't see why he would care about her, the two had barely any interaction with one another since he left her training to Charlie. He had only barely started teaching her the ways of the Assassins and even then, his teachings varied in scheduling. She hadn't been taught much past free running and scaling.

"Not tonight, Zenin," Jackie said softly, "I got a killer headache and you two fighting will only make it worse."

"Thank god." Samantha sighed in relief, she wasn't in anymore of a mood to argue with Zenin than Jackie was to hear it. "So, anything new on the Shroud?"

"Nothing Evie hasn't already learned." Jackie stated with an almost cold tone. "She's not going to get anywhere reading the same text over and over."

Zenin let out a soft hum, "I suppose that's something you're going to have to take up with her."

Just then, Evie and Henry returned from whatever trip they were on. Evie look thoroughly exhausted and Henry was still fairly alert, although feeling a strain. He took one glance at Samantha and Zenin and held out his hand.

"We got his journal and some old letters from the Grandmaster." Samantha stated, handing their findings to the Indian man. "Zenin also said that she and Adam found some random papers with Jacob's name written on them, only his name is scratched out, seemingly out of frustration."

"How do you know that it was scratched out of frustration?" Evie asked curiously, her weariness showed in her eyes. She sat down on a chair that didn't all too comfortable, Samantha had moved out of the booth and offered her spot to the older woman. Evie took it and sunk into the booth's cushion.

"We call people like him Yandere." Samantha explained, "The literal meaning of word is lovesick and these people are incredibly dangerous."

"They're manipulative and great at achieving chaos." Zenin added, despite her limited knowledge of the famous trope. "Also, they have some insane mood swings."

Jackie nodded along with her friend's attempt at explaining the trope. "They can completely normal one minute and batshit nuts the next. Do you have something other than Jacob's name on a piece of paper?"

Samantha reached up and snatched the journal from Henry, flipping through the pages until she found the entries she needed. "Okay, disclaimer: this shit is borderline disturbing and fairly gross."

"Wait, wait. Let me read it!" Zenin half-assed reached for the book. "C'mon, please?"

"Sorry Slytherin, you'd probably give them nightmares." Samantha scooted away from the blonde girl and cleared her throat so that she read the entry that was the best source of how deranged the guy was. "Dear diary, today the Grandmaster asked for information regarding the Shroud. Of course, I had no more of a lead than the others. My time had been better spent tracking the elusive Jacob Frye and his blasted Rooks. Each time I feel I have him within reach, he vanishes. His Rooks, who I had seen only a few times at a distance, are no easier to find. Those I've asked on the streets mention that Jacob doesn't like staying out of trouble, where there is a fight is where Jacob will be. Unfortunately, causing a scene isn't a wise choice on my behalf since the Grandmaster wants all sights on the Shroud. However, one of my Blighters have made mention that Jacob had recently become acquainted with Miss Attaway, the Grandmaster's cousin. No doubt he will kill her and the Grandmaster will also want Jacob's head in response. It's an opportunity I must seize if I wish to make him mine.

"My dear Jacob Frye, I cannot wait for the moment we meet face to face. Since your arrival to this dusty, old city, I have never felt more alive. The chaos you cause, the good deeds gone wrong, how it fills me with lust and an incurable craving for more. We can get rid of the Grandmaster and rule this place together as one. Yes, as one."

Jackie's face scrunched together in disgust, it wasn't really all that bad compared to some of the shit she had read on the Internet back home. That didn't mean the images that unwilling featured in her head were welcomed though.

"That's...a rather odd..." Evie was at a struggle for words, her brother always had a knack for trouble however, this is a bit much. "What is in the letters?"

"They're all about the Shroud, he certainly has no interest in it though." Henry stated, closing the file. "We must warn Jacob of this matter."

"Of what matter?" the man in question asked, a slightly disappointed look on his face, "Samantha, where had you been all day? I needed you for a mission."

Samantha stood up, just as Charlie told her to do when speaking with her mentor. "Forgive me, Zenin and I embarked on a small mission originally tasked to us by Evie and later by Henry."

He gave her a rather perplexed look, "I see, then I suppose you had your day filled as you two were gone for some time."

Samantha nodded, "Sorry, you weren't around that much so, I hadn't thought you'd need me."

Jacob brushed her off, "No matter, I'm done with my tasks and I will be needing you tomorrow." He eyed her, his expression stated that she had to be there and that his word was law.

"Alright." she nodded, feeling a bit out of place. She was nineteen years old and still being treated like she was five.

"And what chaos did you cause this time Jacob?" Evie sighed with clear annoyance, "Must I assign you a nanny?"

"He'd probably fuck her." Jackie groaned, her head started to throb at the prospect of the twins fighting. She was at that point where what she truly believed overruled her discretion. Because of that, everyone stared at her in absolutely shock as she had never spoken this way since coming to this world.

"J-Jackie..." Zenin and Samantha cringed and tried to erase the unwanted mental image from their minds. They brushed theirs ears against their shoulders, making small whining sounds as they did so.

Henry just looked away from the scene, as much as he was use to being the voice of reason among the group, he had to remove himself from this one. He had heard some strange things in his lifetime, a majority of those things were said by the four girls, however this was past his boundaries and tolerance. They were going have to handle this on their own.

Jackie ignored the grossed out expressions of her companions and walked up to Evie, handing back the papers she was forced to read. "There's nothing new in these, I suggest you find something that's worth the agonizing pain of reading and deciphering." With her mind spoken, Jackie promptly left to go join Christina in bed. If she had read another document that was only a few sentences different from the last, she was going to kill someone.

"Wow, when did she get an attitude like that?" Zenin whispered to Samantha, she looked a bit concerned when Samantha mouthed back that she didn't know. Jackie was always the more reasonable and nice one, very rarely she would snap at people like this.

Jacob was the first to recover from the episode, clearing his throat to gather everyone's attention. "Apart from that, I visited Mrs. Evans today. She has more news about someone's courting."

"Don't call it that Jacob." Samantha glared at the devilishly handsome man, "I don't care if that's what it is, do not call it that."

"What has happened this time?" Henry asked, ignoring Samantha's demand. "Did he cancel their trip next week?"

Jacob shook his head, "The contrary, that appointment will still be occurring. However, the Grandmaster has requested that she join him the day after tomorrow."

"Why?" Zenin looked at Samantha and sneered slightly, "You're like your mom Sam, I should pick your men for you."

Samantha glared back at Zenin, "Thanks. Just...thanks."

"You're welcome, you know I'm there for you." Zenin gently nudged Samantha's shoulder in a playful manner. "C'mon, it was funny."

"Enough of your tomfoolery." Evie told the girls before eying her twin. "What is the plan then, I would like to hope you have one."

Jacob let out an slightly irritated sigh, "I know that he plans to take her out, to where I cannot say for sure. It's an earlier opportunity to invade his house for clues; I figured you would like that, my dear sister."

Evie sat up a bit straighter and glanced at Henry, "That would be nice, we don't have a precise layout of the house though."

"Did you have one for the Kenway mansion?" Zenin asked, the girls remembered when Evie and Henry went off to the very pretty mansion and came back with some more clues about the Shroud. "You managed that rather well."

"I'd appreciate it if you reigned in your sarcasm." Evie glared at the blonde, "The Grandmaster's house will more heavily guarded that the Kenway mansion."

"I can spend some time studying the area then." Zenin volunteered, "That way we have a better chance of making this work."

"Zenin, you are not-"

"I just infiltrated a Templar owned area without getting caught and I looked fabulous while doing it." She dramatically posed as she spoke, "I can manage studying an area."

Samantha shook her head, knowing too well where this was heading. "She's just gonna do it anyways, you may as well let her."

"See, she understands me." Zenin grinned, "Besides, we'll just be calling for trouble if the Rooks help out."

"She's right," Jacob agreed, "And I will have Samantha tomorrow so, she must do it alone or with someone else."

"I will go with her," Henry offered, "Ms. Frye, you should go find Ms. Thorne. She will have found something worthwhile at this point in time."

"Yes, how I'd love to see that woman again after last time." Evie chided coldly, "I barely managed to get away with the key."

"You're alive, Evie." Jacob laughed, "Show some backbone, isn't that what you use to tell me as a child?"

"Who is Ms. Thorne?" Zenin asked curiously, she hadn't heard the name before. She never really looked at the web of conspiracy that had all the Templar leaders on it. If she had, she could have guessed who Thorne was.

"The Grandmaster's right hand and an occultist know it all." Evie explained, "She is looking for the Shroud as well and her determination is quite extreme."

"She is the expert on ancient artifacts, the Pieces of Eden are no exception." Henry agreed softly, he had heard from Evie how persistent the woman could be. "She has more knowledge on the artifacts than we do, raiding her files is the best we can do in hopes of finding anything out."

"Sounds like she's got you guys in a pickle." Samantha noted aloud, "If she's alive then she'll find the Shroud soon enough and if she's dead, you guys won't have any leads to follow."

Evie sighed in agreement, "I'm afraid so." She forced herself out of the booth and addressed all the assassins (Samantha and Zenin do technically count). "Alright, Zenin and Mr. Green can map out the Grandmaster's home. Jacob, what do you plan on doing with Samantha?"

"Training, combat specifically." He told her without hesitation, "It's about time I taught her how to fend for herself, assassination lessons will take place in due time."

"Do you ever plan?"

"Who convinced you to take in these girls as our apprentices?"

* * *

The next morning, Samantha and Jacob headed out to less a populated place where he had planned to teach Samantha combat skills. They arrived at an old and abandoned factory that no one bothered with, rumors claimed that the company it belonged to fell as the product they tried to sell wasn't profitable. Ever since, the building was left to decay.

"So, why can't you train me with the Rooks?" Samantha asked, she was taken by surprise when he stripped off his leather coat. Her natural response was to almost shriek and ask with a flaring blush on her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"My coat was chosen to distract my enemies, the tactic works best with kicks though." He explained while making sure his vest was properly buttoned. "Since you're starting, I figured it would unfair for me to use that against you."

"Uh huh, I see." She took in the small cosmetic change, she had to admit that he looked good without the coat. "You're not planning on fighting me, right?"

He looked at her with minor disbelief before letting out a soft chuckle. "I'm not that cruel, I'll teach you what you need to know before sparring with you." As he spoke, he started rolling up his sleeves which revealed his slightly hairy arms. Briefly, Samantha wondered how come his arms weren't as hairy as some of the men she had seen back home, Jacob didn't seem like the type for manscaping. If that even existed at this point in time. Did shaving a beard count?

Samantha let out a sigh and waited for Jacob to start on his drilling. For such a laid back assassin, his method of teaching was actually pretty strict. He, sometimes, made her miss having Charlie constantly pick on her for her lack of performance, not often did she get to appreciate his teaching ethic. However, it was through being his charge and student that she came to see that he wasn't as lazy or uncaring as Evie often saw him as being. It was just that he was too busy focusing on the bigger picture that he failed to consider the smaller details.

"Alright, first we need to work on your posture." He came over to her, placing himself behind her and guided her into the proper pose she needed. "Relax, agility is key to fighting."

"I'm sure you're using the wrong word." She teased, trying to ignore the heat that emitted off of his body. "If agility is key to fighting, then how do you always manage to come back in a state that is worse than when you left?"

"In my personal opinion," he spoke softly in her ear, "brawling and fighting are two different things."

"Oh really? How so?" She asked, she was actually grateful that they were alone even though there was a certainty in her mind that stated that this closeness would never happen in front of the Rooks.

"Brawling comes with the expectations of injuries and fighting with that of a successful win."

She turned her head a bit and laughed, "I think your opinion needs work."

"As does your posture." He teased back, he angled her as best he could without touching her inappropriately. "Alright, I want you try laying a punch on me."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to act as your practice dummy, this way I can judge the force you use and to make sure you are not leaving yourself open." He told her with an eager smile, he had been waiting for this moment admittedly. He didn't think she could do much at this stage although, she managed to surprise him with her new parkour skills.

"Alright then, just punch you?"

He nodded, he positioned himself as needed and waited for her to start. "Whenever you're ready."

She took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled through her nose, this wasn't going to end well in her opinion. Her typical fights with her brothers were never organized nor did they happen to have rules that applied to a fight here. She knew well enough that her combat skills were not the best, if they could be called skills.

Samantha took a swing at the male brunette, he caught her fist with ease. "You're doubting yourself." He stated calmly, gently releasing her fist. "Don't think about your lack of experience, just think about your goal."

"And that might be?"

Jacob lazily smiled at her, "Beating me?" He suggested, he would have thought that would be her goal at the moment. After all, beating him in a fight was near impossible in his opinion.

She shook her head with a small smile of her own, she knew she could never beat Jacob in a fight. However, who knew if she would be forced to face the Grandmaster like this. That would her goal, to survive. With that set in her mind, she gave it another try and this punch had some force in it. Jacob was slightly surprised when he caught it.

"That's not bad, keep going." He told her warmly, he felt encouraged by the force she started adding into her attack. From this exact moment, Jacob knew he had made the right choice in teaching her. With a few years of training and some missions, he had no doubt she'd be ready to be inducted into the brotherhood. "I'm your enemy, if I come out on top that's death for you."

She only nodded in response and tried again, this pattern continued four times before she finally managed to gather the courage to actually put full force in her attacks. Jacob gave her words of encouragement as well tips on how to improve her attacks. Soon, he already was feeling that they could move on to sparring.

"Not bad," he smiled, his palms were a bit sore but, he could survive. After all, he was going to become a Master Assassin and if he couldn't handle a little pain then, he would never reach his dream. "care to put that to use?"

"Sure." Even though she was hesitant, he did give her enough courage to try. It was better than throwing her into a fight and waiting to see if she would make it out in one piece or alive.

The two prepared their stances and he gave her a small countdown before taking a swing at her. She managed to dodge it by pulling away and she punched his shoulder before he knocked her on the ground.

"You need to focus on your opponent." He leaned down and helped her back up, "Focus on my movements."

Samantha let out an irritated sigh, allowing him to assist before returning to her stance. The fall had hurt like hell and her butt would definitely hurt a shit ton later. Even so, she continued to try to at least land a hit on the assassin for over an hour. After that hour, she finally got fed up of losing and started to give the spar her best effort.

"Why is it," Jacob said as he dodged some of her attacks, she had started using kicks and he was unprepared for that. Even with her best effort though, Jacob was still winning each sparring match they had. He was a trained and seasoned assassin compared to her. "you have to get progressively irritated just to fight someone?"

"Because now," she growled in frustration, her body was in pain and her muscles cried for relief. Not even her tumbles with her older brothers were this bad, and to think she use to cry because of them. "I just want to get this over with."

Seeing that he needed give her time to recollect herself, Jacob called off their sparring. "If that is the case, you need to harness your strength before engaging in a battle because you'll be dead before you can do it." He knew she'd need time before she could do that, hopefully she still had time to learn before anything awful happened.

She nodded, her heart's beating was uncomfortable and she walked away from him to only just have a moment to herself. Leaning against a metal pillar and with her back to Jacob, She tried calming herself with some deep breaths but, it didn't work too great. "How do you people manage?"

"Years of practice, it's uncommon for newbies like you to really get a hang of our skill sets so soon." He told her, an underlying playful tone could be heard in his voice. The same one she had heard when she was practicing scaling and freerunning. As he spoke, he had started to put one his coat again after he fixed his sleeves. "Now, I think it's time I showed you something."

"It better not be a brothel." She said under her breath, not thinking he could hear her. There was a sharp gasp and Samantha had quickly turned around, thinking that something was wrong. Instead, she ended up busting into a fit of laughter at the insulted look on poor Jacob's face.

Jacob feign shocked and offense, he had heard worse things be said about him. Still, it did slightly hurt his feelings to hear Samantha say that. He knew better than to take a woman to a brothel. "Is everyone's opinion of me so low, no faith in my good will?"

Samantha laughed and approached her mentor, she playfully flicked his nose as she teased, "If you wish to have a better reputation, learn to play your cards right." She kinda felt odd that she made such a childish gesture toward him; when she did so with her friends it was okay because, they were friends. Not say she didn't like Jacob, it just felt odd to do it to someone who was her teacher; even if he's only a year or so older than her.

"Then let this be the start to that." He smiled, slinging his arm around her shoulder as his way to tell her to follow. It was obvious he saw nothing wrong with the playful action. In fact, he quite glad she was willing to show him the same playfulness she showed her friends and the Rooks, especially Adam. He quickly banished that name from his mind, lest he start avoiding the young girl all over again and receiving another scolding from his twin sister. "Come, I promise that this will be quite the show for both of us."

Samantha smiled, even though she was cautious of whatever he was planning, she could not deny that she was eager to spend time with her mentor. "That screams of trouble but, I must confess; I'm curious."

"Then let us not waste more time." With that wicked and mischievous grin of his, they left the decaying factory together. Jacob hadn't ever thought that he'd be taking Samantha to his favorite little place, Evie surely would certainly reprimand him for it. But, Evie wasn't there to stop him and, once Samantha went, she'd want to come back.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: See last chapter's mentions.

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

The place that Jacob was so eager to take her to was a local fight club he had started frequenting not too long ago. Apparently, in his efforts to stay out of serious trouble, Jacob had taken it upon himself to find an outlet. Samantha couldn't exactly say she was surprised; Jacob wasn't one to sit still, much less not want to fight someone. Was this truly an appropriate place to bring her though?

The bouncer greeted Jacob with a nod before looking at her questioningly. She must not blend in here, kinda like she doesn't fit in anywhere in London. He looked her up and down before glancing at Jacob.

"My 'sponsor'." He told the bouncer with a wink, earning a small grin from the man. Whether or not he believed him or realized Jacob was kidding, the man let them into the club without further delay.

"Sponsor, really?" She asked, feeling rather small compared to all the men in the place. The few women present were mainly prostitutes or probably mistresses, it wasn't really easy to distinguish the two types. She certainly stood out with her assassin's uniform compared to the skimpy dresses and lack of clothing of the women in there.

"Relax love, we're here to have a good time." He told her with a cheeky grin, seating her at a small table. "Now, I shall sign up for the next round and then we can share a quick pint while we wait."

"Pint?" She questioned before noticing that Jacob had already left. She was left all by herself in a building full of men with disgusting intents. "That man, is it so hard to take me with him?"

* * *

Zenin and Henry, watching from neighboring buildings, had noticed that the people around the Starrick house seemed to be in mourning, their heads were held down and they seemed to move about quite solemnly. It was rather alarming for the two assassins.

"What happened?" Zenin asked curiously, "Someone die?"

"Without a doubt." Henry pulled Zenin away from where they were observing the house and drug her behind a chimney. "Look, it's Ms. Thorne."

Zenin poked her head out from behind the brick chimney, she did see a woman step out of a carriage with quite an attitude. She nodded her head toward one of the men and the man hurried off into the manor with Ms. Thorne following. "This can't be good, any clue what could have happened?"

"I say it has to do with Jacob, he must have killed another Templar." Henry guessed although, he didn't sound that convinced. "They didn't do this with the other Templars he killed though. What makes this one any different?"

"There's only one way to find out." Zenin took off toward the manor, with everyone depressed and in mourning, it wasn't hard for her to sneak into the gardens. She quickly searched for a way inside the building, there wasn't a door unlocked or a window that was open it seemed. She was almost about to give up when she heard a gunshot from the second floor.

"I TOLD YOU," she heard from one of the rooms, "NOT TO DISTURB ME!"

Looking up at where the sound came from, Zenin finally saw two windows left wide open. One clearly showed where Starrick was seated at a piano while the other looked like it a part of a neighboring room. "Bingo."

Zenin hopped up to the second window and situated herself into the room so that she could eavesdrop on the conversation between the two Templars. She had missed something already but, no doubt it wasn't much.

"Pearl would not want justice." she heard Ms. Thorne say to the Grandmaster. "Pearl would want vengeance."

"Pearl?" Zenin softly whispered the name, other than obviously being a Templar, who was this Pearl?

"Your passion is most welcome, Miss Thorne." Starrick replied to the woman's minor outburst. "But we cannot let our emotions disrupt the lawful structures of society. If we do, the enemy wins."

There was a brief silence between the duo, "It shall happen in the shadows. Miss. Frye will hang from the gallows, and I will flay her brother as he comes to save her."

"Bitch say what?" Zenin struggled to keep her comments to herself, luckily she was able to keep quiet during her commentary. But, aside from that, did this chick really think she could beat Evie and Jacob?

"I suppose it must be done." Starrick said, he sounded more dead than enthusiastic. "Take no chances, increase the Templar presence in London. We, alone, must protect this city of light."

"Yes Crawford. And then we shall enter the vault and cast aside the shadows together." There was again another pause, "What about that girl?"

"Girl?"

"The one who has distracted you since the good doctor's demise." Footsteps could be heard, perhaps she was approaching the Grandmaster. "She lives with that seamstress, she surely must be acquainted with the assassins."

"You best not be talking about Sam..." Zenin pressed her ear to the wall, as if that could grant her better hearing. She did not appreciate how this woman spoke of her friend like she was an absolute nuisance to them. Samantha sure as hell wanted nothing to do with him to begin. "What are you bastards planning?"

"She is mine, plain and simple." he stated, standing up from his bench. "If she is affiliated with the savages then, we shall correct it. I've lost one love and I shall not lose the other."

"What will our plan be then?"

Zenin could hear where Starrick started walking around, pacing probably. "I suggest that we find our way into politics, I will call upon our banker and politician, they are still alive correct?"

"Yes, and Maxwell Roth?"

"He's been his usual disinterested self, I can only feel that my faith in his abilities are falling." Starrick let out a sigh, "His Blighters are still needed, perhaps an invitation won't hurt."

"Yes sir, I must depart however. All my focus shall be on finding the Shroud and dealing with those assassins."

Zenin didn't wait to hear anything else, she leaped out of the room and hurried back to where she had left Henry. The poor man was still standing there, partially in shock by how quickly she had made her way into the building undetected.

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" he asked, he could have been angry with her but, it would be a wasted effort. "What did you hear?"

"Someone named Pearl is dead, I can guess that would be the Ms. Attaway that Jacob became acquainted with." she reported, "Ms. Thorne plans to avenge her, they also mentioned Samantha."

"What does she have to do with them?" he asked, it had been a haunting question among the Assassins since hearing that she had caught his eye.

"He claims to love her, I don't believe that one bit." Zenin had a slight sickening feeling in her stomach, something was wrong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, all she could say for sure is that something bad was going to happen. "He's going to put all his effort into politics and he is increasing their influence as we speak, what do we do?"

Henry glanced back at the house, quickly he stood and prepared to leave. "We must warn Ms. Frye."

"And Jacob."

Henry stopped in his tracks, "Warning Jacob will only fall to deaf ears."

Zenin shook her head, "No, if it involves Sam then he will listen." As weird as it may sound, especially considering they haven't been in this world for very long, Zenin knew there was an attraction between Jacob and Samantha. Zenin had seen the way Jacob grew antsy when he didn't know where Samantha was or when he would find her with Adam.

Samantha was clueless, she usually was. Even so, the shy girl always blushed in his presence when, by now, that shouldn't happen. Yes, Jacob's a man and Samantha was awkward toward men; even so, she bonded rather well with the male twin which usually meant that awkwardness should have disappear some time ago.

"Zenin-"

"How about I tell Evie that you're in love with her in front of everyone?" She grinned wickedly, Samantha had already known that Henry and Evie would end up together, she had unintentionally discovered that through an Assassin's Creed Confessions meme she had found. Whether or not the two ended up married was not something Samantha was sure about but, that was an insignificant detail at the moment.

Henry was mortified, "Zenin, I-I have no clue what you are talking about."

Zenin leaned closer to her mentor with a grin that only showed confidence. "Yes you do, if I recall correctly, you have that dumb book on flowers don't you? And I noticed that you seem particularly interested in one section with the red tulips."

Henry's eyes widen in panic, he hadn't realized how observant she could be. Perhaps it was wrong of him to underestimate the girls' abilities. "I-I.."

"Don't even try denying it, Greenie." Zenin smirked, waltzing toward the roof's edge, "As we sing where I'm from, 'can you feel the love tonight'!" With that, she took off, intending on going back to the train and bothering Jackie and Christina for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jacob had entered five different rounds, each one he won with ease and Samantha had found herself pocketing bags of money. She was still wary around the men, some eyed her like she was candy and others eyed the money. The women here also gave her dirty looks, one tried to spill her drink on Samantha, only to find herself on the floor with her drink on herself. Jacob was pleased when he saw Samantha trip the woman, if he wasn't trained then he surely would have thought Samantha was innocent of the crime.

"How many more rounds do you plan on going?" Samantha asked, taking a small sip of the ale he bought for the both of them. He kept insisting that she try the drink and she tried to tell him that it was not legal for her to do that, forgetting that the old law probably didn't apply here. Eventually, he won her over and she kept him appeased by occasionally sipping on the drink.

"Three more?" He cracked a smile, "Getting bored already, you were cheering me on earlier."

Samantha blushed slightly, seeing Jacob shirtless in game was fair in her opinion. In real life? Those girls and boys who thought he looked hot in game would kill to be in her shoes. And how could she not cheer for him, it was her meager allowance at stake since he could not bet on himself. "My money was on the line, Jacob."

"You didn't really have to bet." He teased, he had been the one to convince her to bet as he felt she could use more than the small bag of shillings his sister gave the girls. "I just wanted you to have fun."

"You keep saying that." Samantha said as she eyed the crowds, this round would end soon and then Jacob would take off to sign up for the next. "I thought training was what we were suppose to be doing."

"I think this can count as training." He took a swing of his ale, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that people have been staring at you this whole time."

"Of course I've noticed." She replied coldly, "I can feel their stares, how is that training?"

He smirked and asked calmly, "Why'd you trip that women a while ago? She was just walking by,"

"She was not! She was going to purposefully spill her drink on me and ruin my uniform." Samantha puffed out her cheeks indignantly.

"Well, there you go." He lifted his cup toward her, almost in a salute. "Assassins have to be able to tell when someone wants to impose a threat, even when we're not looking. You managed to deduce that she wanted to do something to you and you stopped her."

"I'm taking it that you totally pulled that lesson out your ass." She looked at the woman in question. She was still complaining to her man about her dress as she had been for the past three rounds since the incident. The man seemed to pass off her complaints but, she noticed that he also kept looking her way. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have."

"Love," She turned back to Jacob, noticing the strange affectionate tone in his voice. "do not think I would let these people harm you. Much less, I know you can fend for yourself if the need arises."

Samantha fought the urge to smile at the comment. She liked hearing him compliment her abilities, even if they were weak in her opinion. Before she could thank him, he stood up and announced that he would fight one last fight before taking her out to supper.

"Alright, you better win this one." She teased softly, feeling happy at the sight of his cocky smirk.

"I always do, love." He left her after that, his discarded clothes still laid on the table. Surely he would appreciate her holding onto them for this fight, otherwise he would have draped them over the rails like he had done so previously.

She stood up and collected his belongs, she would watch his final fight and wait for him to return to her. However, someone else was thinking otherwise.

"Excuse me, Miss." A man said, the very bastard who kept eying her to be exact. "But I do believe we need to talk."

Fighting the desire to just take a swing at the man, she promptly replied back. "If it's a talk you want, you'd hold a better conversation with a wall." She tried leaving but, the man was insistent.

"Now, now," he smiled, "no need for sass. A small chat can't hurt."

"Wouldn't you like to find out." she muttered darkly, "Go back to your whore and listen to her talk about that hideous dress of hers. I have matters to deal with."

"That man of yours is fighting, he can spare you to another for a moment." The man roughly grabbed her arm and forced her into the chair Jacob had only previously sat in. "Unless you want trouble."

Samantha glared at him, if anyone should say that it should be her. She was the one with the Assassin/gangster and the one who could ruin this man's reputation. She stayed quiet though, the only way she could get out of this was by planning her escape.

"C'mon now, kitty." he cooed, she almost puked by how disgusting that nickname sounded. "Smile for me."

"Burn in hell." she groaned, sneering in disgust toward the man. "What the hell do you want?"

"Ladies shouldn't talk like that." he scolded.

Samantha looked around the establishment, "I'm sorry, do you see a lady in here?" she continued to mockingly look around, "I certainly do not."

"What about the one sitting right in front of me?"

Samantha scoffed, "Ha! Bitch please, I may have more class than the some of the skanks here but, I will be thoroughly insulted if you compare me to a lady. Because, man-skank, that's the last thing I want to be."

"Feisty." he grinned, all alarms were going off in her head and this was the perfect time to dip. "I like that."

"Well then," she inhaled her breath, she had a basic plan in her head and it was one that could work despite her lacking combat. "you're really gonna love this." Without missing a beat, she quickly pushed herself away from the table and kicked it up and toward him.

The man was unprepared for that and, in a fit of anger, kicked the table off of himself. He grabbed the discarded cup that Jacob used and chucked it at Samantha, expecting it to hit her in the face. Instead, she managed to dodge it and it hit one of the fighters who was taking a break from the fight. There was silence as the man merely stood there, as if to register what had happened.

"Who threw that?" he asked, coldly turning around to face Samantha and the man. "One of you?"

"Him." Samantha immediately pointed toward the man, "He did."

The fighter was quick to charge at the man, not even taking a second to try and talk things through. Seeing an opportunity to use the fight to her advantage, Samantha started stirring up trouble with the other partons. She turned all the fighters against the bidders and soon, chairs, tables, cups, and people, were being thrown about the area. Samantha managed to hide herself against the wall, looking for an exit to the building.

"Can't I leave you for five minutes without you causing a ruckus?" she perked up at the sound of Jacob's voice, "What did you do?"

"I decided to take a page from your book!" she shot back, "I was being bothered by that tramp's dude and I wanted him to understand how much I wanted him to go away."

"And where did causing a bar fight come into the equation?" he chided, pulling her toward the door they came in from. Unfortunately, it was on the other side of the place and they were going to have to fight their way through the sea of people.

"I said that I took a page from your book, didn't I?" she barked as she dodged a few cups, she had to step on a poor man who was crouched over and in her way. "What should I have done?"

He let out a hearty laugh, punching a man who took a swing at them. "I wasn't scolding you Samantha, I'm proud."

" 'Course you are..." she sighed, the fight was starting to escalate to the point that, if there wasn't a rule to not bring weapons inside, people would be dying. Well, not that it was impossible to do that with chairs and tables. She didn't want to stay and see that though.

"Here we are, my lady." he grinned, tossing her out the door first as he had a lug charging at them. Once he bashed the guy's head into the doorframe, he made his own exit from the scene. "That was far better than I anticipated, did you get hurt?"

Samantha gave herself a quick check, "As far as I can see, no."

"Oh really?" he smiled, pointing to her right shoulder, "I noticed that your back shoulder had a tear, you sure you didn't get hurt?"

She immediately touched her back shoulder, she could feel where her shirt was ripped and there was a slight sting. No blood though so, it was probably just a scratch. "It's not bad, just a scratch."

He nodded and took her hand, "Let's go before your friends come looking for you."

"Oh, ha." she deadpanned, completely irritated with him for leaving her to those pigs to begin with. "You should get dressed too. It can't be proper for you to walk around half nude."

Jacob looked down, he had forgotten that he hadn't put his clothes back on. "Ah yes, we need an alleyway." He took his clothes from Samantha and they headed to the nearest secluded area they could find.

"So what are you gonna do with your winnings?" she ask curiously, pointing at his hat. "Buy a new hat?"

He laughed, "I like this hat."

"It's all beaten up though."

"That gives it personality." He grinned over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt over his head. "And it's our winnings, not mine."

"Our's?"

"Yes, you helped me get it by betting, you deserve a share." he adjusted his vest a bit after he buttoned it up. "I should take you with me next time I come."

"So I can get harassed again?"

He shrugged, "You gave him what for. Be a little positive, you had fun right?"

She thought about that, she did find it to be fun and she got a good look of his upper half. She had to admit that she would like to spend time with him outside of their Assassin business. "I guess you can say that."

He noticed the odd tone in her voice, like she was conflicted. Usually he would address it but, he had a feeling that he shouldn't this time. "You like ice cream right?"

"Huh?" Samantha looked up, having not even realized that she was staring at the ground, and stared at him in confusion. "U-Uh, come again?"

"Ice cream?" he chuckled, "Ice cream exists in your world, right?"

Samantha stared at him with slightly wide eyes; in some weird way, she had almost forgotten that she wasn't from this world. "That's...the first time I've heard you acknowledge our world."

"Hm?" he smiled, he never brought up that fact as he was still torn between believing her or calling them crazy. Evie and Henry were in the dark about it, he considered telling them only to realize that he couldn't provide a better argument with what little he knew. "I suppose it is, that doesn't answer my question though."

She nodded and answered with all honesty, "I doubt you guys have Mint Chocolate Chip, Vanilla should be fine."

"Then let's go," he extended his hand toward her, "and you can tell me all about your world. How it's different from this one and what your life was like there."

She blushed, "R-Really?"

"Of course, I've been curious about it for some time." he admitted sweetly, "I just never got around to asking you about it."

Samantha wasn't sure why she was excited, her world wasn't anything special and she knew he might still not believe her about the technological advancements her people had made. Maybe it was because she hadn't talked to anyone about the world she left behind, even with her friends. They had all gotten caught up in the Assassin's duties that it was like they had even forgotten that they didn't belong for a moment. The last time she recalled even acknowledging that they were different from everyone else was when she described her theory to Zenin.

She was flustered with emotions, she didn't know where to start. "Um, what do you want to know first?"

He thought about that, there was one thing he did feel like they needed to get out of the way. "Does the Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order exist there?"

"In a sense." She replied vaguely, "I've heard of two groups that partially match you guys, the Hashashin and the Knights Templar."

"How do they partially match us?" He questioned further, confused by her answer.

"Well, the Hashashin use methods that are like the Assassins but, they fight to better themselves rather than help the people from what I heard." She explained, trying her best to carefully word her sentences. "They were eradicated in the late thirteenth century."

"And the Knights Templar?" he asked softly, "What were they like?"

"They had the same goals as the Brotherhood." She answered promptly, "They were disbanded in the thirteenth century as well. Also, neither the Hashashin nor the Knights Templar ever met with the other group, they weren't enemies like the Brotherhood and Templar Order are here."

He looked shocked by that, "Really? So, how do you seem to know so much about us then?"

Samantha stopped in her tracks, "Huh?" she knew for a fact that she hadn't done anything to suggest that she knew much about the Assassin Brotherhood, at least not to the Assassins. Or so she thought.

"I often like to listen to you girls talk." he smiled sheepishly, "I've heard them ask you about my sister and I, you seem to know quite a bit about us. Like how I dislike our father."

"Gah!" She should have guessed that he'd eavesdrop on their conversations and she remembered when she mentioned that piece of information. Christina wanted to know a bit more about the twins and turned to Samantha for answers. She did do some research on the characters, she avoided any gameplays of Syndicate and solely looked to the Wiki for answers to some of her own questions. She refused to read the plot part of their biography, paying attention to their personalities and abilities only. She had learned that the twin's father trained Henry and that he was rather harsh with his children, though Evie looked up to the man despite that.

"How did you gain that insight?" He asked again, "We never said anything about our parents, Evie made a point to keep all personal information out of conversation when you girls were around."

Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. "W-Well it's complicated." she couldn't tell him that his whole universe was just a form of entertainment and storytelling, that'd be fucked up.

"Is that so?" He went silent for a second, "For you to have that kind of knowledge of us, and from the way you spoke the information, I can assume that we're not real people to you."

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: None

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

The next day, Samantha had very quickly been taken to Westminster (as there was a nice park there) with Crawford Starrick for a picnic. While Samantha might have found the idea of a picnic to be romantic, she would prefer a different partner. She had to give him some credit though, the setup was rather nice although too perfect for her liking.

The utensils looked so frail and were a pristine silver color, the teapot and its matching cups and plates were decorated with faint pink roses that bloomed on gold stems. Everything looked like it was all just for show rather than to actually be used.

"I hope you'll enjoy the tea." he smiled kindly to her, his cup firmly in his hand with no fear of breaking it. "It was imported from China."

"Oh?" She was no expert on tea; she liked tea and she trusted Teavana to give her the best of the best. "Is it an oolong tea?"

"It is." He smiled, rather pleased that she could identify it. He eyed her slightly; since his discussion with Lucy Thorne, he had been wondering what he should do with Samantha.

Pearl was his true love, he had no doubt about that, and Samantha was what he considered to be a concubine of a sort. Pearl was everything a man could want for a wife; smart, cunning, entirely presentable to the higher class. Samantha came off as more loveable and quirky, her body was not one he'd allowed another man to gaze upon if he could have that say. She did have aura around her that said she could be very smart if put in a situation that called for it.

Perhaps he could propose a courting; it wasn't something that was entirely fashionable anymore but, he could see where marriage would frighten her away. He just needed to plan it properly and act upon it soon.

Samantha daintily took a sip of the tea, the silence was unnerving and she couldn't think of anything to say. Anything she had on her mind involved Jacob and the talk they had last night. He had concluded that the world he lived in was fictional to Samantha and that somehow, she knew the story. She confessed that he wasn't wrong but, made it clear she didn't know much about the actual future events that played in the story (it would have been too hard for her to explain the concept of video games to Jacob so, she settled for saying it was an elaborate novel series. There were Assassin's Creed novels anyways).

"I understand that you're quite fond of novels." Starrick finally said, breaking their silence. She jumped when he said that, she almost assumed that he could read her mind. "Might I ask what kind?"

"Romance and fantasy." She answered quickly, "I use to like mysteries when I was a child."

"Interesting." He said softly, "What do you enjoy doing for pleasure?"

She couldn't help but, think of that sentence in a dirty way. She totally blamed modern society for that. Luckily, she didn't make it obvious that she was internally laughing her ass off and managed to name off some old activities she liked to do when she was bored. The list included reading, writing, and baking sweet treats. There was obviously other things she loved to do like playing video games, surfing through Youtube, going to the movies, and other modern activities that would totally just confuse the Grandmaster and get her into some serious shit. That being said, she made sure to keep it to herself.

Starrick seemed rather intrigued and started asking more personal questions like family members, her educational career, where was she specifically from. She felt like she was being interviewed for some big company.

* * *

Jacob silently watched Samantha and the Grandmaster, he wanted nothing more than to race over and kill the high ranking Templar. Normally he'd attribute that desire to the fact that it was a Templar, the Grandmaster even, that was so close and unsuspecting. However, he was conflicted on that idea. One part of him said that he was eager to kill the root of the problem for the Assassins, the other said that he wanted to whisk Samantha away from the man.

He wasn't too sure when he started feeling this conflicted, he did know that it rather intensified when he first saw Adam put his arm around Samantha's waist. He remembered the tinge of satisfaction when Samantha, out of pure instinct, smacked his hand and face in one swift move. However, that satisfaction quickly depleted as he begun to notice the boy's affection for her and the fact that Samantha didn't seem bothered by Adam's presence like she was with him.

Around Adam, she never blushed nor did she have the tendency to avoid his gaze. She had more confidence around Adam than she did with him. It was because of this that Jacob had avoided her for some time, as he could not bear the sight of them together. That was when he sought solace in attending to Pearl Attaway.

In his unusual grief, he tended to Pearl's desire to remove that Milner fellow and, in turn, temporarily giving the Templars an upper hand. Upon learning of her true intentions and alliance, he felt rather disgusted with himself and found his way back to Samantha. That private training session was his way of forgiving himself for his unwitting betrayal and a way to get closer to Samantha. Even so, he was more conflicted than before.

He always knew how to win a lady, his father once accused him of understanding the female anatomy better than the Creed(which was borderline true). Samantha wasn't like other women though; she had the body of a woman but, more of the mentality of a child. She was quirky and strange yet, loving and fierce with a quick temper attitude. She was also an extreme tomboy in appearance; she liked dresses to an extent however, trousers and men's shirts were more of her style. He had even noticed that she secretly stole one of his shirts and he hadn't confronted her about because he liked how she looked in it.

"Looks like someone is moody." Jacob groaned at the sound of Zenin's voice, she was suppose to be with Evie and Greenie. In fact, he made it clear that Zenin should stay with the other two assassins when Evie asked if he wanted assistance. This was exactly why!

"What do you want?" He said coldly, he knew that she was aware of his predicament as she was the first to say that there was a romance blooming between him and Samantha. He could never tell if she was joking or not though.

"Evie got worried, she thought you might compromise the mission with your personal feelings." She shrugged, leave it to her most clueless friend to have a love triangle and not even realize it. "I actually defended you at first, now I see why she was so concerned."

Jacob scoffed, "I may be rash and reckless, I am not stupid."

"Love does a lot of things to people," she replied unsympathetically toward the male assassin. "Stupid actions are a common side effect."

"I don't believe that I should be so cruelly judged when I haven't done anything wrong." He exhaled slowly, focusing on Samantha's obvious discomfort. He could tell that Starrick was trying to feel her out; with the loss of Pearl Attaway surely the Grandmaster needed someone to fill the business woman's spot. "Why don't you go and bother Adam or Jackie?"

"And forsake my mission given to me by my mentor?" Zenin reminded him, she took her job as an Assassin quite seriously. "Really, you're awfully sensitive today. Why?"

Jacob remained quiet, he did not wish to hear what the blonde would say about his romantic attachment to her friend. Usually he took her comments as a challenge, something he couldn't resist taking on, but not now. Right now, he needed her to leave him be for the next two days, at least.

"Alright, I get it." Zenin pouted, "Let me say this and then I'll be outta your hair."

He finally turned his head toward her and nodded, "Speak then."

"She's oblivious as can be, something can be right in front of her and she'll still miss it. Just tell her." The blonde told him like it was the most obvious fact ever, and it was. "Better yet, give her some roses. She loves those."

Getting that off of her chest, Zenin promptly left Jacob alone to his thoughts. She intended to return to Evie and inform her of Jacob's status. No doubt the older twin would not be happy with Jacob's infatuation as it likely will get them into trouble.

Jacob hadn't watched Zenin take off, once she turned her back to him he tried to focus on Samantha again. Just tell her? That was not sound advice that made him feel any better! How does one just tell another they are, seemingly, in love with them?! Not to mention that he'd be rather sad if he scared her off with his confession. Also, given she knows about his late night trips to town, why would she want him as a romantic partner?

He let out a sigh, this was not suppose to happen to him. He expected it of Evie, given how sheltered she was by their father. But him? He figured that should he ever father a child, it would be with a woman he met on the streets as opposed to with an actual wife. He so confused, he didn't know where he stood in this relationship and he needed to know.

He swore softly, he was going to need help with this and there were only two people who could help him. He didn't spend much time around Jackie, she often made a point to give him dirty looks and emphasised the fact that she didn't like him being around Samantha by dragging her away from him. There was also Zenin, she just proved how helpful she was willing to be but, there certainly must be a catch for any information she'd cough up.

Glancing back at Samantha, who was already shifting uncomfortably as Starrick was going off about something, he let out a soft and sorrowful sigh. He shouldn't jump into this, there was business that needed to be handled before he considered getting down on one knee (if it ever got to that). As much as he hated to admit it, his sister needed to get her hands on the Shroud so that they could have a firm grasp on their situation. Without it, their efforts wouldn't make a difference.

He also needed to do more than wreak havoc throughout London, he needed to plan his approach. Just the thought of that made his head hurt.

* * *

Zenin flopped down in the booth, she had given her report to Evie and was advised to head back to the hideout. The Rooks had left a while ago to go deal with some Blighters. Which would explain why Christina was even out of bed right now. The oldest girl didn't like coming out of the carriage they resided in whenever anyone was in the little bar area. Usually, she'd just have Jackie go bring her food and never liked to clean up after herself(she wouldn't even cook for herself). That actually got the girls into trouble as Anges demanded that either Christina cleaned up after herself or they all had to live at Henry's shop. At first, Jackie stood up for Christina and then she just started cleaning for Christina to get Anges to shut up. This led to Anges tasking Nigel to check the girl's rooms for garbage and to inform her whenever Jackie left with plates or cups.

Right now, Jackie was cooking and brewing some tea while Christina was going off about how there was nothing to do. Zenin would have told her otherwise (after all her and Samantha had plenty to do) but, remembered that Jackie and Christina lacked the training to join them. Still, they could go shopping since they had money from the allowance Evie gave them.

"Chris, knock it off." Jackie sighed, handing a plate to Christina and then preparing Zenin's. "If you wanna do something, go outside, find a book, or go to sleep."

"But Ma!" the shorter girl whined loudly, annoying Zenin greatly. With the girls' cellular devices being nonexistent just like television or internet, there was only so many ways to be kept entertained when aboard the train. Zenin hardly felt bored; she had Jacob, Adam, and Henry to keep her occupied and Samantha had the Grandmaster to keep at bay.

"She's not your mom." Zenin growled, If there was one way to truly get on Zenin's nerves it was by whining. She didn't care if it was a child, teeneger, adult, or an elderly person; she despised whining on such an unfathomable degree. And Christina's whining could just irritate her without reason. "Just eat and be quiet."

Christina grumbled something but, Zenin couldn't care less about whatever shorter girl had to say right now. Not only have they been butting heads more often than before, but Zenin was hungry and was starting to have a headache. So, whatever she said didn't matter to Zenin at all. Not until she ate at least.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Jackie asked, trying to keep the room from falling into uncomfortably tense silence. Tense silences had started to become common among the girls, Zenin couldn't understand why it started to happen. It just did and it might be because they were being separated by their duties.

"Eh, I wasn't really there for it." Zenin answered honestly, scarfing down the bacon and eggs. The girl could never pace herself and that sometimes was a flaw. "Evie was afraid that Jacob might mess up so, she sent me after him."

"What could he mess up on?" Christina asked curiously, playing with her food rather than eating it. She always did this when she wasn't getting the attention she wanted and Zenin had to resist the urge to smack her. "He's just watching after Samantha."

"Exactly." Zenin hooted manically, trying to stay positive. "He's head over heels in love."

Jackie tensed up and coldly turned toward Zenin, "He wants...my Waifu?!"

Zenin sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Your Waifu? You two divorced a while ago, remember?"

"She's not thinking clearly!" Jackie shot back, she had made it clear to everyone that she disliked Jacob. And she especially disliked him when he tried to get near Samantha while in her presence. "She's in no right mind to be trusted to think on her own."

Zenin shook her head, she wanted to bring up how she spent more time babying Christina than she did hanging out with her and Samantha. "Jackie, Samantha's a big girl."

"No!" Jackie huffed, "I won't allow it!"

"Right." Zenin made sure to keep that duly noted as she finished her plate. "So then I guess I shall be his advisor in the romancing of our friend and you can just keep your mouth shut."

"You're evil Zenin!" Jackie said, eating her food with the rotten attitude of a child.

"That I am." the blonde smiled, standing up from where she had laid and preparing to leave again. "And now, I have matters to attend to elsewhere."

"You're gonna go bully Adam again, aren't you?" the foster sisters guessed.

"No!" Zenin was starting to think that everyone thought rather lowly of her intentions, "I'm going to buy some cakes, tarts, and roses, Jacob needs all the help he can get." With that, she stomped out of the train and went on her way to the shops, not all the cakes and tarts were going to be for the hopeless love birds though.

* * *

Samantha fought the urge to puke as the Grandmaster carried on about how he wanted to take her to Italy for a trip(she vaguely remembered that he extended an invitation a while back) . She was not interested in any of these romantic ideas he kept shooting her way, she only wanted to go home and be as far away from him as possible. Thankfully, they were already en route to return to Mrs. Evan's shop, the way back seemed longer than when they left though.

"Sir, we've arrived." the coachman stated, a wave of relief washed through Samantha as the door opened and the man extended his hand to her.

"Our time together always seems so short." Crawford sighed, "I trust you will still be available next week?"

Putting on the sweetest smile she could muster, she barely turned her head toward him and gave a soft laugh. "Time does seem to fly by, I will inform you if anything does happen to come up that might prevent our next outing. I cannot say if that might be the case at the moment."

He nodded, "Then I shall wait for your word then. Good day to you."

"Good day to you as well." She made her way back into the shop, heading straight to the back to see Mrs. Evans. The older woman would make her feel better before Jacob would come to fetch her. It was kind of therapeutic for both women as Samantha would complain about the Grandmaster while Mrs. Evans would talk about how Lucille would go stay with friends rather than come home.

However, instead of the loving shop owner who should have had tea ready for her, Samantha found Jacob sitting at a wooden table with a cake and a bouquet of roses in front of him. His face was red and he was muttering to himself, seemed like he found himself in an unwanted situation.

"Um, Jacob?" Jacob immediately shot out of his chair, almost falling in the process. "Jacob, what's this and are you okay?"

"U-Uh!" Samantha had to resist giggling at the absolute nervousness that was so clearly present on the laidback assassin's face. He didn't notice, he was too busy trying to come up with some plausible excuse when he accidentally tripped on nothing and hit the wooden floor. Hard.

"Jacob Frye, this is so unlike you." Samantha let out her repressed laughter and hurried over to help him back up. "What's gotten into you? You weren't like this earlier."

"Ow..." he groaned, his wrist sadly took most of his weight during the fall. It was now sore and throbbing in pain. "I blame Zenin for this, she came here and handed these to me."

Samantha quirked her head to the side, "And why would she do that?" She didn't miss how his cheeks flared up again and it only served to confuse her more. What was he trying to hide from her?

"Hell if I know!" he huffed, avoiding her gaze. He tried to think of a way convince her that the items were nothing of importance so that he could dispose of them.

"Well," She sighed approaching the gifts on the table. The cake looked delicious and roses were still a vibrant red, Zenin must have went somewhere expensive. "if I know her as well as I do, then she didn't do this out of kindness or interest. Maybe she left a card."

Jacob stilled, he listened to Samantha's movements and prayed that the blonde was not evil enough to leave a note or anything for Samantha.

"Ah ha!" Samantha found a small paper with her name on it. She opened it and began reading the blonde's quick handwriting; Zenin's handwriting always seemed like it was written rather quickly. "She did."

"Wait!" Jacob tried to stop Samantha from reading the paper, how dare Zenin take matters into her own hands like this. It wasn't fair!

Samantha completely ignored Jacob and continued to read, it took her a minute to really register what Zenin had written as it was, again, very quickly written. But, once the words managed to process in her head, she dropped the letter and her pale, freckled cheeks turned red.

Jacob panicked, "I-I um..I can explain everything!"

Hearing that made Samantha snap out of her daze and giggle. "J-Jacob, what in the world are you talking about? What do you think she wrote?"

"Um.." He nibbled his bottom lip, "What did she write?"

Finding herself in a fit of giggles now, she merely pointed to the discarded letter. He took the hint and picked it up, how quickly he got offended by what she had written.

 _'Jacob likes you, he's too chicken to tell you so I took matters into my own hands. I wish you both a happy married life together and blah, blah, blah. Oh, tell Jacob he has to pay me back for the stuff I bought for him to give you. Love ya~! ;)'_

"I'm not paying her for this!" he growled, and he was not chicken! He was just feeling that he shouldn't confess given the circumstances. There was a goddamn difference!

"You better or she'll make your life a living nightmare." Samantha laughed, small tears came out of her eyes. "And really, you'd even think she wouldn't do this? Zenin knows no boundaries."

"Clearly." he grumbled, he also should have guessed she'd leave a note. This was not how he imagined he'd confess his attraction. If only he knew that she would go so far as to arrange a forced confession. She was more cunning than he would like to admit and, had her cunningness not put him in this position, he would have been happy that she naturally had this trait. However, be it as it may, he wished that she rather despise him like Jackie then, perhaps, this would never have happened.

"So, is that true?" Samantha leaned toward Jacob slightly, truly curious about what Jacob's real feelings for her were now. She remembered when she heard him say that she and her friends weren't his type and she didn't think that Jacob had interacted with her enough to really develop an attachment to her. However, Zenin wouldn't have gone through this trouble if it wasn't true.

Jacob remained silent, he didn't want to admit it as it was against his father's teachings. Personal feelings always compromised the mission and this mission was just beginning to be promising. Then again, how often did he follow his father's wishes?

"I suppose there's no point in lying to you." He sighed in defeat. "I'll admit, I would have rather waited until after we secured London."

Samantha could hardly believe what she was hearing, she never imagined that Jacob Frye would have feelings for her. And honestly, leave it to Zenin to find this out. She could imagine that Zenin also let Jackie in on it, or rather she tried and Jackie went off about how she hated Jacob.

"I hope you feel the same." Jacob looked away, fearing that he was about to be rejected.

"I really would have thought you'd be happy as you are." She smiled, a hint of amusement still twinkled in her eyes. "I hadn't thought about if whether or not I liked you..that way. But, I'll admit that you were always the person I'd rather be with whenever I was with the Grandmaster."

"I'd imagine anyone would be." His cocky grin returned, he was still nervous that she would reject him even though his ego got a boost.

She let out a soft giggle and then sighed, she did have a crush on Jacob when the cinematic trailer for Syndicate came out. However, that was a childish crush on a character. Things were different now that she knew him as a person. Would it be wrong to test it out, even though her feelings might not be genuine? She also thought Shay Cormac (yes, the Assassin-turned-Templar) from Rogue was pretty good looking too. "Well, maybe we can try it out. A relationship, I mean."

Jacob felt weights come off his shoulder as he happily lifted Samantha up and twirled her around. He didn't know why he did it, it kind of just came naturally. When he realized what he was doing, Jacob quickly put her back on the floor with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, sorry." He gave her a nervous laugh, scratching his arm even though it didn't even itch. "Got a bit carried away."

Before Samantha could assure him that it wasn't a problem, they heard a an evil giggle come from behind them. "You two are so cute, aren't you glad that I care!"

Jacob tensed and Samantha just put her head down, waiting for the inevitable fight that would end up breaking out between the two. Well, she never imagined that she'd have a romantic partner that would ever get on Zenin's good side and vice versa.

"You!" Jacob turned to the blonde and pointed a finger at her, "What were you thinking?"

"Don't point that nasty digit in my face." she gasped dramatically although, she was actually mad at him for that gesture. "And what would you have done? Ruin everything you and Evie have worked for just because you have an infatuation with my friend! I deserve an award for my quick thinking but, I'll spare you of that search and, instead, I demand my money back!"

"I refuse to pay you for this."

"Oh really?" she asked rather coldly, "Then I shall tell Evie about this and have her force you to pay me back."

Jacob paled, the thought of Evie having any excuse to tease him like he had been doing to her sent chills down his spine. "Fine! How much?"

Zenin told him what she spent for the treats and flowers which further pissed him off as she went to one of the more expensive shops rather than someplace where she could have bargained. This led to another argument about how a woman deserves the very best and how money doesn't grow on trees. Samantha happily chose to stay out of it, she would let them figure out how to stand each other. As she watched them argue though, she couldn't help but wonder if this was a good idea. She didn't like it when girls would lead boys along and she feared that she might do the same to Jacob.

She forced the thought out of her head, there was nothing wrong with testing the waters with Jacob. What would be wrong, and definitely be something she'd never forgive herself for doing, is realizing she didn't return Jacob's feelings and never telling him. He deserved that kind of respect and she had enough respect for him and herself to know what she had to do if it came to that. She was nineteen for fuck's sakes, the days of pathetic selfishness were long gone. Not to say she was ever like that.

In fact, if she really thought about it, this would be her first real relationship. That suddenly made the idea of being around Jacob by herself a little less comforting. Damn her shyness and over thinking brain! What she absolutely needed right now, was a good night's sleep.

"May we go home now?" she wearily asked the arguing duo, "It's been a long day."

Zenin grinned, "You heard her Lover Boy, your lady needs a bed."

"Why you!"

"On second thought, I'll see you back at the train." Samantha sighed, making a quick dash to escape the third argument, and certainly not the last. Again, she never expected Zenin to get along with whoever she dated.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Ciel Blaze and Lilith Marx

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	9. Chapter 9

The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers

by Trinity Pandora Kat

Evie and Henry decided long ago to discuss all private matters away from the girls, choosing his shop to be a meeting ground for plans that didn't require the girls. Jacob rarely came by, and when he did it never ended well between him and Evie. Tonight, however, was different. Slightly.

"We couldn't find anything we wanted." Evie sighed, sipping her tea while the three assassins discussed their next plan of attack. She was rather surprised that Jacob was even present, it made her curious to know what was going on with her younger twin. She had always taken note of how her brother acted, it was something her father taught her to do so that she would always know when he was thinking of or already gotten into trouble. Usually she never minded his smug aura; it was a sign that he was okay and, therefore, comforting to her. Now, the aura was replaced with one that suggested he knew something that she nor Henry did not.

Jacob was never good with secrets, his ego never allowed for it and his mouth was rather loose to begin with. He lacked restraint and discipline, he never cared for that much less had the patience to learn it. How he was managing to keep whatever secret he had to himself was rather intriguing and Evie knew she had to get him to open up.

"Well, Starrick is a businessman." Henry told her, hoping to to the atmosphere light. Although there wasn't much of a need for it since Jacob was being rather understanding. "Perhaps we're not thinking like him, the hunt for the Pieces is business for him."

"I doubt we have time for that." Jacob spoke almost solemnly, "What do you know for sure? Focusing on information that isn't confirmed won't do much."

"We know little, Jacob." Evie told him, "What about your Rooks?"

"The Rooks?"

"Surely they've heard word about Starrick's remaining men." she reasoned, "Or have you only been getting into trouble at a fight club again?"

Jacob didn't tense like Evie had hoped he would, his dirty little secret had nothing to do with him dragging Samantha to one of those establishments. "I see Clara or her little gremlins told on me."

Evie rolled her eyes, Zenin usually referred to the orphans by a variety of names and she wasn't too surprised that Jacob began to do the same. "I know you too well Jacob Frye, although I wouldn't go so far as to say that I had them follow you. Word got around about a young girl causing a ruckus there, Clara figured it was you and Samantha."

"A good fight in my opinion." he grinned, "I'm surprised you didn't try snarling at me for it sooner."

Henry shook his head, "We're getting nowhere and off topic."

"I agree." Jacob smiled at his sister although it lacked its aloofness and charm. Maybe she wasn't too far off. "My Rooks are avoiding Starrick's underlings since I was informed about Maxwell Roth, to answer your previous question."

Evie took in his answer and found it odd that he listened to the girls' warning. There was something amiss and it was right in front of her, she just knew it! "I see, perhaps we can use Roth to our advantage?"

Henry and Jacob stopped and stared at Evie, that suggestion was sheer madness. Roth was a dangerous man and certainly not someone Jacob was too sure he was comfortable with. Besides, he had Samantha to consider and no matter quick she was to think on her feet, she stood no chance against a criminal mastermind. Not yet, at least, and nor would he allow that to happen.

"Miss Frye-"

"He's the one in control of the Blighters, they answer to him more than anyone." Evie stated simply, "We heard how far his infatuation with Jacob goes and we can use that to gain an upper hand; so long as we play our cards right."

Jacob let out a laugh of disbelief, this wouldn't be the first time she had him do this. "And what cards might we hold, Evie Frye?"

"You."

"Forgive me for saying so but, that's hardly much." Henry said as he was unconvinced that Jacob alone could pull the odds in their favor. Even though his actions had been with good intent and eventually ended for the better, his recklessness and ill-advised methods caused a great amount of damage as well. "If this could work, we need more."

"The girls then." Evie offered, finding that Jacob now was sitting up straight and his eyes heavily guarded. "Samantha and Zenin stated he has a dislike for women and Zenin is, supposedly, quite the master of disguise herself; like Frederick."

"That is true, Samantha can act as her partner; should the need arise." Henry liked that idea of putting the girls to the ultimate test and that sparked a fuse for Jacob.

"I don't think Samantha's ready for this." he argued, glaring at his sister. "As her mentor, I won't allow it."

Evie eyed Jacob, she knew she had him right where she wanted him. "Is that so?"

Henry didn't understand the sudden authority that Jacob currently displayed; hadn't Jacob wanted the girls to be trained for this? "Jacob, this is-"

"Forgive us, Mr. Green." Evie stood from her seat, giving the Indian man a sweet smile, "Allow Jacob and I to talk about this in private. Perhaps you can go see what news Clara has gathered for us?"

Henry, despite his confusion, caught the underlying tone in Evie's voice. "Very well, I'll return if there is an immediate or substantial threat."

"Much appreciated." she nodded as he left the shop. When she was certain he was gone, she turned toward her brother. "Is there something you'd like to confess?"

Jacob, catching wind of where this chat was heading, shook his head rather angrily. "What nonsense are you talking about?"

Evie let out a cold and unconvincing chuckle, "This new attitude of yours. From gathering four random girls to insisting on them becoming Assassins and then, avoiding one of them for reasons you refused to share." Evie stood in front of him, her arms crossed and posture tense; she wasn't going to let this slide. She was going to get her answers from him.

Jacob waved his hand in dismissal, "I saw an opportunity to gain more leverage, isn't that what you wanted? We can't rely on the Rooks for everything."

"They are not Assassins who were trained from birth to fight and kill, They're barely women." She reminded him, "And that still doesn't answer why you avoided your training with Samantha for some time. She is, as you had mentioned a moment ago, your student."

"I had business to attend to that she wasn't ready for." He knew Evie could see right through that partial lie; he was dealing with Pearl Attaway during that time although, Samantha probably could have managed the mission with his help.

Evie let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "I'm having difficulty believing that Jacob. You haven't been yourself for quite some time."

"Neither have you." he shot back, "Hunting down flowers? Constantly extending invitations to Greenie to join you? Where's the independent and non-romantic Evie Frye?"

Evie's face lit up, "Jacob Frye, you are no position to complain about what I do. How about I go fetch Samantha and then we'll see where you truly stand?"

"Do not bring her into this!" he growled, his eyes warned her that she was toeing the line with his tolerance.

Evie smirked, she was getting the reaction she wanted now. "It does have to do with her, doesn't it?" She asked with triumph laced into her tone.

"What does?" He demanded, feeling his blood boil. Never had he felt angrier at his sister, the siblings rarely fought like this as they often had their father intervene before it could become a full blown battle.

"Why you've been acting so strange, it's because of her." Evie concluded. "Is it love Jacob? Is that what you feel for her?"

Jacob stood up and closed the space between him and his twin. "She has nothing to do with this! And don't even think for one second-"

"You do love her." Evie claimed with utmost confidence that she was correct in the claim. "All these years I figured you'd spend the rest of your days inside a brothel, I'm sure even father would be surprised."

Jacob bit back a growl and tried to leave when Evie grabbed his arm. "What? Is there more for you to heckle me with?"

"Actually, yes and this time it involves all of them." Evie told him, her voice did assure him that she wouldn't grate at his nerves this time. "I've never believed that those girls were normal and neither has Henry. What with their mannerisms and lack of social understanding."

A dry laugh escaped from Jacob's lips, "What? You think I know something?"

"I do not think, I know."

Jacob went quiet for a second, contemplating what he should say. He wasn't sure that confessing to the fact that the girls weren't from their world was a great idea, he still knew so little about them and this alternate universe they came from. Evie would think him mad. "I'm in no position to say who or what they are, I know little about them myself. Then again, I didn't think to ask."

He shouldn't have to lie to his sister like this, the only lesson from his father that he took to heart was that he should never lie to his partner, that being Evie. However, he really wasn't the one to ask when it involved the girls.

"I see." was the only answer he received from Evie before she huffed, "I want you to find Roth, make him think you're interested in a business deal and have Zenin help you. Samantha still has her obligations with the Grandmaster."

"Understood." he replied softly, he didn't turn when he felt Evie's hand slip from his arm. He heard her boots click against the floor before the door opened and closed, now he was alone with his thoughts.

Times have surely changed for the twins, just a few months back they had rebelliously decided to head to London. There was no Rooks, no Henry Green, the girls hadn't existed then. Jacob never quite realized how powerful change was, all he once knew was now being questioned or twisted to the point that he was uncertain of what was what. Perhaps their father was right, he should have done better at separating his feelings from the mission.

* * *

Jacob wandered the streets of London, his thoughts were at war with each other and he was more conflicted than ever. He knew he should be honest with Evie, tell her all he did know of the four girls and help her discover what else there was to know. However, he couldn't help but fear what situation that could put them in.

Girls from another world, one that was incredibly similar to their own. The differences between the two are very few and mostly because the two warring organizations do not exist. Even then, the Assassin Brotherhood and Templar Order did exist in the form of an elaborate novel series that Samantha knew of. How might he say that to Evie in any way that could save him from being placed in an asylum? Or, should Evie believe him, keep the girls out of this never-ending war so that they could live normal and happy lives.

"Damn..." he rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn't figure out what he should do. He needed guidance, something he never thought he'd ever need nor want. Well, there was always a first time for everything. Or, so he had said every time the girls tried new things that were either foreign to them or they had little experience dealing with.

He hurried his way back to the train, it was evening and it was a perfect time for him to spend some time with Samantha. He might even get more out of her than what he already knew, perhaps he should test her knowledge of the Brotherhood as a way to validate her allegations. She did say she knew a bit about the Brotherhood and the Templar Order. However, he would have to remember some of the more obscure facts to quiz her on as he would need evidence that Evie couldn't possibly argue with. A difficult task indeed, given Evie's studious nature; it will prove to be a challenge that he will gladly take up.

Upon arriving at the train, he found that the place was ransacked and three of the four girls groaning while trying to collect themselves. Zenin looked like she had be thrown into the wall as well as potentially punched in the gut, she also had a busted lip. Jackie was hunched over the shambles of the table and her cheek was oozing blood from a fair sized cut she had received. Christina received the least amount of damage from what he could see; she looked like she had only been toss to the side and that she hid away.

"What happened?!" Jacob searched the area, he couldn't find Samantha anywhere. "Where's Samantha?"

"Samantha?" Zenin asked, her voice rising with fury. Her stomach wanted to remove whatever contents it had, her left side of her face burned, and there was a bruise already forming on her back. "Where's Samantha?! Where the fuck do you think she is?! The Blighters took her!"

"Took her?" Jacob repeated and his blood started to boil, he knew there was only two people who would take her. The Grandmaster or Maxwell Roth. However, he was sure the Grandmaster knew nothing about her allegiance. Maxwell was stalking him and his Rooks, he must have found out where they were staying and about him and Samantha. "Did they say anything? Leave a note maybe?"

"Nothing, as far as I can see." Jackie said, glancing around to see if they dropped anything. Her whole body ached and she was certain there were a couple of splinters in her arm. The cut on her face was stinging, it would leave a decent scar. "What about outside?"

Jacob walked out and fervently tried to find anything that potentially could state the Blighters' intentions. All he could find was a paper that had the address of the theatre neatly written on it. There was nothing else and, perhaps, that was Roth's statement. For whatever purpose for which he felt he needed to remove Samantha from Jacob's grasp, it was clear that they were to speak face to face to come to an agreement. He needed Evie, only she could come up with a plan to save Samantha that would have even half of a chance for success.

"Clean up, I must fetch Evie." He told the girls, ignoring Zenin's intent to yell at him. There was little time to waste, if he wanted Samantha back, he would first need to play Roth's game.

Jacob knew exactly where Evie would be at this time, even in moments like these the older twin always found time to hunt down those blasted flowers. She had her favorite spots, places where the plants grew the best and were the healthiest. Surely she was at one of the five areas, his money was on the park.

"Hey, don't you go around thinking that I'm gonna let save her on your own." Jacob skidded to a stop, Zenin had caught up to him at the price of straining her lungs. "She's my friend."

Jacob shook his head, "No, you're not combat trained and these are professionals compared to you."

"Who says my ass is gonna be fighting?" Zenin argued coldly, she was in no mood for this. "You have to deal with Roth, and who knows if he plans to have her killed during the time of which you two are going to be battling it out."

Jacob grumbled under his breath, Zenin was right about that and it only served to remind him what might happen to Samantha the longer he took to get in contact with Roth. "Fine, you can help by finding Evie and informing her what has happened. I'll see what Roth is planning."

"Wait, what?" Zenin wanted to slap Jacob across the face, "You've got to be kidding me if you think you can just go over there and not expect any trouble."

"No, I'm sure he plans on using her as a bargaining chip." He explained, he could feel the adrenaline starting to run through his veins in larger doses. "He won't kill her so long as she has a purpose to him."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" She asked, her tone was sarcastic and she was making it clear that she was not understanding him. While it might be true, this was a mentally unstable man with yandere intentions toward the man before her. He made the calls in this battle and he can kill Samantha when he so joyously chooses to, if he hasn't already.

Jacob didn't grace her with an answer that she would have wanted to hear, instead he merely ordered her to find Evie and return back to the train. He then took off toward the theatre, hoping that his gut was right. He firmly believed that she was still alive, just in the captivity of a deranged stalker of his. Just so long as she was alive, then there was a way to get her back.

Zenin only swore as she watched him hurry off and, despite her better judgement, went onward to find the older twin. She knew there was only so much she could do at this point in time and that she should give Jacob the benefit of a doubt. However, Zenin couldn't quite bring herself to believe that Samantha would be okay in the hands of that man. Certainly the other Templars knew that she was the Grandmaster's 'lover'; what if Maxwell Roth told Starrick that Samantha was an Assassin and that she was really in a relationship with Jacob?

That question alone had Zenin skid to a stop, she didn't want to think about what might happen to her friend. So many what ifs and potential possibilities that she didn't know what to think. Zenin forced all the dark thoughts out of her head, she focused on her task instead.

"Baby steps." she reminded herself as she glanced around for a person wearing black leather with a dark red cape. "Find Evie, then let her figure out what to do."

She searched far and wide, Evie was quite hard to find when she was actually needed! Zenin swore over a thousand times, damning Evie for many things, until she finally spotted the female assassin with Henry atop a roof. They were staring down at the streets, probably wondering where the Blighters are.

"There you two are!" Zenin growled at the couple, storming toward them with a wish to take out her frustrations on them. "We have a bad situation at hand."

"Do we?" Evie asked, noticing the seething fury in Zenin's chocolate eyes. "What happened?"

"The Blighters came and kidnapped Samantha, Jacob is on his way to see Maxwell Roth to see what they want."

"What?" Henry took a step closer to Zenin, "Wait, your lip..."

Zenin tenderly touched her facial wound without really realizing that she did, "They attacked headquarters, I got the second worst beating out of all of us."

"Did Jacob go to the theatre?" Evie asked, "Or was there a different place Roth chose for this meeting?"

"Theatre." she answered with a nod, "Jacob told me to find you while he went to hash out the detail with el senor crazy."

"Then he'll return back to the train in due time." Henry stated, seeing that Evie did intend to follow after her younger brother. "We should wait for him."

Evie took in a deep breath, she did truly want to go find Jacob and find out what was going on. However, she could not allow herself to be rash in this delicate situation. "Very well, let us head back."

* * *

When Jacob returned, the girls had been tended to and the train was cleaned of the mess. Adam had also showed up, he came while Zenin was out and was frantic over Samantha's kidnapping. Henry had to calm him down as Evie dealt with the girls.

"What is going on Jacob?" Evie hurried to her brother, eager to hear his report.

"Maxwell Roth wasn't there," he spoke solemnly, "his men did inform me of his intentions and the conditions for Samantha's safety."

"So she's alive then?" Adam came forward, he sounded out of breath and he did not care if he wasn't suppose to have a part in this. "Why did you let this happen to her!?"

Jacob was taken back by the hostility he had received from the Rook, "What are you talking about? I had no part in this, I wasn't even here!"

"Exactly!" Adam snarled, "For someone who supposedly loves her, you sure just left her to the wolves!"

Jacob didn't even think about what he was doing, he just took a swing at the kid. "Don't you DARE talk back to me!"

Evie jumped into the fight, grabbing hold of her younger brother in an attempt to restrain him. "Jacob, stop!"

Adam got back up and took a swing at the Assassin. "She trusted you! We all did!"

"ADAM!" Zenin hopped onto the younger man's back, "Knock it off!"

Henry got between the two men and shoved them away from each other, "Stop now, we got a common enemy and this is just what he wants!"

Zenin hopped off of the younger man's back and kept him pressed into a wall. You, stay right there."

Evie did the same to her brother, "Now, what did they tell you?"

"I was told that she would not harmed anymore than she already has been, none of the other Templars are aware of her being there." He told her still breathing rather heavily.

"That won't be for long." Zenin complained coldly, she kept her arm out toward Adam. "She's due to see Starrick next week on Thursday, remember?"

"Then that is our deadline." Evie stated, she stared her brother in the eye and, without words, the two came to a silent agreement. Turning to the others she announced their plan, "We going to save Samantha but, we can't just infiltrate his theatre. We don't even know if that's where she's being held anyways."

"Zenin," Jacob looked over at the blonde, completely ignoring the boy behind her. "I will need to handle two other Templars, their deaths will provide us with more time. I need you to find out where Samantha is, my Rooks are at your disposal."

Zenin made a slight high pitched gasp, "I get to command the Rooks? Yay!"

"Henry and I will also look but, the job falls mostly on you girls." Evie told them, "Once you find out her exact location, report back to us and we'll be able to come up with a proper escape plan."

Henry approached the twins calmly, "What were the conditions for her safety?"

Jacob, now a bit more calmer, held up his hand and counted off the conditions just as they were told to him. "One, we are not to ask for her, not even to see if she's okay. Two, I can come with a Rook but, only one that I can prove is a male. Three, if any of the Blighters discovered us trying to betray Roth she will die within that second."

"That's a bit extreme." Christina muttered softly.

Jackie shrugged, "Well we are dealing with a crazy bastard."

"Four, My Rooks and I are to do whatever Roth wants."

Adam angrily refuse, he tried to get into Jacob's face again. Zenin had better reflexes than he thought though, she had him thrown back against the wall before he could start another fight. "I shan't follow through with any order that madman gives."

Henry grabbed Adam's shoulder and warned the young man, "For Samantha's life, you better."

Jacob glanced around the room, wishing to continue without further interruptions. "Finally, we are to see to the death of Starrick's corporations and to those who work for him."

Zenin rose her hand in the air and sarcastically laughed, "We were doing that to begin with."

Evie crossed her arms and walked over to the side, "Yes, but I'm sure his plans greatly differ from our own."

"Isn't there a way he'd be willing to return her?" Jackie asked, noticing he made no mentioning of Samantha's release.

"That was all they would tell me." He replied back with a slow shake of his head. "I'm to see him tomorrow at noon, with an escort."

"Adam." Zenin leaned forward and eyed the younger boy, "Why don't you go with him?"

Adam slightly glared at Zenin, she was asking for trouble by suggesting that he team up with Jacob. She just tossed him into the wall after all. "Why would I do that?!"

"Don't you get snarky with me, kid." Zenin snarled as she found his glaring to be the most unnecessary action. "You're a Rook and Jacob needs someone who is a male; I can't go because they already know I'm not."

Adam kept his mouth closed and merely allowed himself to agreed with the blonde, he had no right to be selfish. They were both two men who wanted to protect the same girl, they could forsake their own rivalry. "Fine."

"Try to not come across as hostile, lest we find her corpse." Henry warned both Jacob and Adam. "Clara should also be informed of this matter, the orphans will be the most helpful during this time."

Everyone agreed with this plan, even if it's purpose wasn't to exactly save Samantha just yet. There were many elements they needed to investigate before actually trying to design the perfect plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Jacob and Adam approached the theatre alone, they were not happy about being together like this. Zenin and Jackie made it clear that, should they screw this up, Roth would be the least of their worries. Henry joined them for more of their trek, leaving them once they got close enough to the territory to where they felt Roth would be watching them. Zenin was quick to exploit the use of the Rooks and had many of the men already searching for Samantha. Evie went off to find and, hopefully, end Lucy Thorne's search for the Shroud as well as to see what kind of activities the Blighters were up to.

"I don't suppose there's an actual plan to play off of, is there?" Adam asked with irritation ever so present in his voice. He was not happy about doing this at all.

"We go in and listen to what Roth has to say," Jacob answered calmly, even if he wasn't feeling so relaxed. "Mind your words, one wrong move and we might find Samantha's corpse in the rivers."

Adam only nodded, his thoughts were more focused on Samantha's well-being and what might have happened to her already. This felt like when his father went missing those few years ago, the never ending wonder of could happen and what might already have occurred. He didn't like being in the dark with uncertainty and childish hopes.

"Focus Adam," Jacob told the younger man while his own gaze stayed fixed upon the damned theatre. "Your thoughts are easy to read through your eyes and we don't want him to see what we're really after."

"As if he doesn't know," Adam muttered to himself as he straightened his posture.

Jacob let out half a chuckle, "He's self-centered if our intentions aren't blatantly obvious then he will delude himself into thinking our alliance is true to what we're going to promise."

Adam went silent as they entered the building; now that they were being escorted by Blighters, they had to hold their tongues. No doubt these murderous fools would tell their boss of all their whisperings and side comments. If Roth planned on having them under constant surveillance, then they would have to be far more cautious when at the train.

"Any weapons?" A guard asked as they approached Roth's office. "You can keep them, we just need to know what you have."

Jacob glanced at Adam and then sighed, he lifted up his arm with his hidden blade before pulling out whatever he had on him. Adam pulled out his knife and brass knuckles, he wasn't ranked high enough to carry more easily concealed weapons.

The guard nodded to the escorts and the duo was allowed to enter the office. Once inside, the escorts promptly turned on their heels and left so that Roth could speak to them in private. Roth was silent, keeping his gaze out the window even though he wanted to see Jacob Frye's face up close. Because of his staring toward the world outside the building, Roth's back was toward the two men.

"Quite the menace to find, you are," Roth said when the door clicked, signaling that they were locked inside. "I suppose you're eager to hear about that girl."

"To keep us at ease, yes," Jacob told the older man, doing his best to not take a step toward the man's desk.

Roth chuckled, turning toward them. "She's well, a bit...ah..battered from her struggles."

"Then I expect her to stay well," Jacob warned Roth, making it clear that he would hunt Roth down if she received more injuries. "I don't like my students being near death."

Roth nodded, "As expected. Now, let us get to the business we're here for."

"Yes, let's." Jacob gestured to a chair for Adam while he stayed standing. "What is it you're after exactly? If I am not mistaken, you work with Starrick."

"I do, and I don't regret working for him for the time it was fun," Roth admitted as if he was grieving for the end of that partnership. "However, I detest his obsession with that...oh what was it called?"

Jacob panicked, the Rooks were not nor ever going to be educated about the Shroud. "Ah, I know what you are referring to."

"Yes, that." Roth approached his desk and sighed, "However, your actions as of late have intrigued me."

Jacob looked a bit flustered by that comment and Adam had to do his damn hardest to not laugh at his mentor. Jacob was always the cocky and overconfident bastard, yet here he stood looking like a small boy.

"I wish to have a mere partnership with you, your refusal will be paid for by that girl..." Roth smiled, knowing all too well that they would not refuse him. "Is there any conditions you'd like to suggest?"

Jacob nodded his head, "There are, I will not condone the murdering of innocence."

"Fair enough."

"My men take their orders from me, and me alone." Jacob warned the man, "And, I demand Samantha's release as soon as I finish off Starrick."

Roth's upper lip twitched as he took in that final command. "I see." was his only response in the moment.

"Do we have a deal?" Jacob held out his hand, making it absolutely clear that these conditions he put forth were unchangeable.

Roth was reluctant, no doubt he wants to have Samantha disposed of entirely so that he may have Jacob to himself. "Might I add something to that last condition?"

Jacob tilted his head to the side, "And what might that be?"

"Once I release her, I don't want to see her in London ever again." Roth held out his own hand, this was his only condition toward freeing Samantha. If she is to live, then he didn't want her anywhere near Jacob.

Jacob glanced toward Adam, Adam merely lowered his head in response to Jacob's unspoken question. Turning back to Roth, Jacob let out a sigh and firmly shook the madman's hand. "It's a deal."

* * *

That evening, Zenin and the Rooks she had taken command of returned with nothing. The orphans had some promising leads but, to no avail. They either were dead ends or just empty promises. Evie had no better luck finding Lucy Thorne, it would seem that she had an easier time crossing paths with the woman when she didn't want to see her.

"Anything?" Jackie softly asked Zenin when she returned to the train.

Zenin shook her head, "Nada."

Evie let out a weary sigh, "It's too soon for us to have anything promising, give it time."

"We're kinda tight on time." Zenin groaned in annoyance, "What about you? Find Lucy?"

Evie resisted the urge to toss a book at the blonde, "No, I did not find her."

Before Zenin could make another smart ass remark, Jacob and Adam returned from their meeting with Roth. They looked more tired than anyone else.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Christina asked curiously.

"We secured a deal with Maxwell Roth and his Blighters." Jacob announced, "It went as well as anyone might expect."

Evie gave her twin a strained smile, "And you did negotiate Samantha's release?"

Jacob nodded slowly, "As you suggested, I asked for her release once we kill Starrick. However..."

Jackie rolled her hand, trying to get Jacob to continue, "However?"

"He only agreed to release her under the condition that she can't stay in London." Adam coldly snarled at Jackie. "There was no middle ground."

"Don't you get all pissy with me, jackass!" Jackie snarled back, while this may be a delicate situation she did not appreciate Adam acting this way. "Zenin, are you hearing this jerk?"

Zenin only remained quiet, she was in deep thought about Roth's ease with that agreement. This did not sound like the man whose journal they stole a while back. In fact, this disturbed her far more than the texts in that journal.

"Zenin, Are you okay?" Henry came over to the blonde and waved his hand in front of her face. Usually, she's freak out and swat his hand away, not this time.

"He's planning something." She said, "He gave in far too easily for me to think he actually will release her."

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, her anger toward Adam was momentary.

"He's crazy and doesn't like women, probably because they're his competition." Zenin reasoned, "I get the feeling that he has a way to get rid of her. You should tread carefully with him and his orders."

Evie nodded, "I can see the logic in that." she turned to Jacob and asked if Roth had already given him a mission to complete.

"He said he couldn't do much so long as Philip Twopenny, Lucy Thorne, and the Earl of Cardigan are still alive." Jacob reported, "Their disposal is, or rather Lucy's disposal, are greatly necessary for him to act with us."

"What about the other two?" Jackie asked.

"They're only concerned with their branch of the business, Lucy is Starrick's second in command," Jacob explained, trying to keep the conversation from diving too deep into the Templar affairs.

"She's everywhere and she'll report everything she finds to Starrick." Evie agreed with a tired sigh. "She's hard to find, no doubt she'll find me, though."

Henry, seeing that everyone was in need of rest, ended the meeting and managed to convince them that they needed to be alert tomorrow. Adam went home while the Assassins forced themselves to snuggle in their beds.

* * *

Samantha felt like absolute shit, her stomach was still churning in pain and her head was throbbing. She could still taste blood in her mouth and started spitting it out while trying to focus her vision.

She couldn't see anything, only darkness and she could feel her wrists being bound by something cold. Despite all her wiggling, she couldn't free herself from whatever it was that was holding her. Whatever it was, it was biting into her skin and it probably was going to cut her at some point.

She remembered bits and pieces of what had happened before; she still remembered when she was tossed over a Blighter's shoulder and being carried away that she caught a glimpse of Maxwell Roth. He was waiting outside the train with a smug smile on his face, she saw him drop something and then her mind faded. How did he find them? And why take her? He couldn't have possibly known about their relationship, not unless someone told him, and even then that was hard to believe. The only people who know about her and Jacob are Jacob, Zenin, and herself.

"Ah, she wakes." She heard a male voice say from somewhere in front of her, "Boss said we had to feed her."

Samantha tried to see through the darkness, straining her eyes in the process. She started to adjust to the night, barely making out two figures leaning against a doorway.

"Aye, that he did." Another man sighed, she could hear him rummaging around for something. They spoke in voices that were low enough for her to almost not hear. "He told me that we had to use this."

"Huh? Sad, she's kind of pretty." She knew from that comment that they're up to something, what did they have orders to do to her? Considering that one had to look for it, her guess was poison.

"Well, what do you want to do? Untie her and give her a chance to escape? She's trained, we gotta use our best." Wait, what was it they had? Some weird weapon?

"But a cattle prod?"

Samantha forced back a small yelp, what the hell did she do to deserve getting burned by a cattle prod?! The fuck?! She's an absolute angel!

"I suppose we can only use it if necessary." They started to move around, she could hear the clanking of metal and splashing of liquids. Now she had the urge to pee. They were just going out of their way to make her uncomfortable, weren't they?

"Hey girl." One of the men called out to her, "Look, we want no trouble with you and the Rooks. We just need the money."

"We got families, girlie." The other said he was much closer than his friend. "We don't want our babies going to the factories."

Samantha stayed quiet for a minute, were they telling her the truth? Or were they blowing smoke? She wasn't too sure and she was afraid that they were only faking their sympathy. Perhaps she should just play along, it might help her get out.

"My little boys, they're only five and six. Their momma spends all day working in the seamstresses for little pay, I can't get work thanks to those Blighters." The second one told her, she started to notice how young he sounded. "When their boss told me to hide you, he offered me a good deal."

"Same, my wife's pregnant and her mother lives with us." The first man started coming closer, she could vaguely make out his form and he was holding a bowl. "We don't have orders to kill you, don't give us trouble and we won't have to use the cattle prod. Deal?"

Samantha inhaled deeply, "Alright."

The second man then struck a match and lit a candle. With the flickering light, she could see the men's faces. They were young and far more tired than she used to seeing as the Rooks were always energetic. The first man also had a scar on his face, like it came from a fight.

"Name's Nicholas." The second man said as he placed the candle down and set to work on releasing her bindings.

"And I'm James."

Samantha nodded, "Samantha."

Now that she was free, she was able to feed herself the weak soup they made her and drink the milk they also had for her. Hopefully, they were telling her the truth about not wanting to hurt her. Still, whether or not they wanted to hurt her, Roth was the mastermind behind this and he certainly had something devious in mind.

She needed a plan, certainly, her friends were already trying to find her and/or working with Roth to keep her alive at least. The fact that she was still alive right now gave her hope, she could escape but not yet. If only she knew who had the upper hand in this situation then she could act accordingly. Perhaps, if she is able to convince those men into helping her, she could use them to relay messages back to her friends.

For now, she needed to be a good girl and play the part of a damsel in distress. Lower everyone's expectations and dissolve their defenses until either A.) Jacob found her or B.) She was capable of leaving in one piece. A difficult task indeed, she was an accident, prone girl.

* * *

The following morning came rather slow for the Assassins; while they did manage to get some sleep it wasn't exactly restful. Their sense of security and confidence had been damaged with Samantha's kidnapping, they had all thought that their base of operations had been the safest place in London. Even the Rooks, who were informed of the matter by Zenin, were in shock over such an event occurring.

The girls often found themselves jumping at the slightest creaks and cracks, Christina often lets out shrilling shrieks and yelps that added to the tension. Evie couldn't sleep without having her weapons as close as they could be while not being on her person. Jacob spent most of the night listening for the slightest disturbance, he secretly prayed that Samantha might return on her own despite the foolishness of that notion.

"Looks like you didn't fare any better than I." Evie sighed when she saw Jacob almost weakly remove himself from the sofa.

Jacob ignored her comment, already trying to calculate how he could eliminate that banker and politician within their imposed time frame. "I'm going out, won't be back til late..."

Evie was quick to grab her younger twin and keep him from leaving the train. "No."

Jacob, surprised by Evie's action, gave her a slight defensive and questioning look. "No?"

"You're practically delirious from your lack of rest. I will not allow you to run out there when you sound worse than a drunkard." She informed him while trying to drag him away from the door.

Initially shocked by the authoritative tone of her voice, Jacob put up only half of a fight. "Evie Frye, have you forgotten-?"

Evie forced him into the nearest chair, "If you wish to save her, then get some rest and then take small steps to eliminating our enemies."

"Evie we don't have time-" he tried to argue, although even he could hear the weakness of his argument.

"Make time, go back to sleep." She coldly ordered she made it clear that she was not going to allow her brother to endanger their mission and his life like this. "I'll be back in the afternoon, Zenin already has the Rooks and orphans searching high and low for Samantha."

Jacob, seeing he had no say on the matter, let Evie have her way and allowed himself to sink into the chair. He watched his sister leave the train as he reflected on his plans. He could rest for a bit, once he felt capable then he would hunt down that banker.

It would be hard to go after the man, though, he knew little of the man passed the brief description the Roth gave him. Freddy might know something if only it wasn't so hard to find the blasted sergeant with his twenty thousand disguises. He could be anyone, anywhere; at least Jacob knew that Frederick might already be trying to investigate Twopenny. Roth made mention some shady business the banker was involved in, no doubt Frederick was already sniffing around trying to find a way apprehend the culprits.

He thought about that Templar woman, Lucy Thorne. While she was primarily Evie's target, he couldn't help but question her determination. What did she gain out of all of this hunting? The piece they were hunting was a Shroud, no doubt Starrick intended for it to belong solely to himself. Did she even think that he never intended on sharing that power? He was certain that, if Evie's accounts were true, she didn't understand her boss' intentions. Who goes after an object, facing death with a loathed adversary, and not expect a reward?

A strained whine escaped him as his temples began to softly pulse, he needed to not think so deeply or on such difficult subjects while in this state. To dilute his pain, Jacob began allowing his mind to wander and recalled some old nursery rhythms his grandmother use to sing to him and Evie before their father took them away.

He gave a lazy smile as he remembered his and Evie's more innocent times with their grandmother. Like when she had them help fetch apples from the tree she kept, Jacob had gotten to the tree first and threw down the apples at his sister. They made a game out of it, Evie had to try to catch the apples using only the basket they were given. Or the time when he found a cart and used it to roll down a hill, Evie had thought he was suicidal when he crashed into a pond that had a few large rocks around it.

He missed those days, when their father came for them Jacob had felt some hatred for him as he didn't wish to leave his happy home. Being only six at the time, his father was more of a stranger than a parent to him. When their grandmother passed on, Jacob took it hard and no one could get him to leave his bedroom for two days. After two days, his father deemed Jacob's mourning to be unnecessary and tried to force him out, this caused Jacob to temporarily run away. He sought solace in a gambling den, sparking his interest in the game.

So many years have passed since he was young, and he was still only twenty. He felt so different, looked so different, and was so different from the rebellious child he was. While more laid back and uncaring toward structure, he didn't hold a bitterness for the world as he once did. He still was sensitive toward the subject of his father, he didn't think for a minute that he might ever let go of that emptiness. However, he had thought the same toward his approach in battle and look at what he was considering. The same could also be said about his love life.

Samantha, a nineteen-year-old girl he had met about a couple of months ago who had him in the palm of her hand. What was it that attracted him to Samantha? If he was to think about it objectively, she wasn't beautiful nor was she ugly. She was fair skinned with freckles, her eyes were big and dreamy while the color was just plain brown. She was clumsy, childish, sarcastic, and yet kind, friendly, shy, and loving. She seemed like she understood so much and she was only a year younger than himself. He could see a dominant spirit inside her, one she tried her best to appease as she also let the others have turns at playing the leader of their group. She was odd, not in a way the was disgusting or unappealing. In a way, she felt like the human embodiment of the Creed as did her friends.

He briefly wondered where she was, where could Roth have hidden her? There were many places in London where he could put her and not have any questions asked, however those places would be easy enough for them to infiltrate. Not to mention that Starrick would probably kill Roth if he found out that Samantha was his prisoner. Perhaps, she's not in London.

He rolled that idea around, the outskirts of London were nothing but land and farms. Roth could get away with hiding her there, he also wouldn't have to worry about Samantha running away since she would have little idea of her surroundings. That would be especially true if he hid her a good distance away from the city.

If this suspicion was true, he would have to relay it to Zenin and have her check outside the city. He wasn't too comfortable with that idea since the girls haven't traveled that far before. He trusted his men to guide Zenin but, he could not deny the worry he felt for her. He should have taught them how to fight long ago if they knew how then this would have never happened.

He groaned as he forced himself out of the chair, too many thoughts and no energy to focus on them. He hated to admit it but, Evie was right about needing sleep. He was drained, emotionally and physically, and he wouldn't be able to fend for himself unless his attacker was directly in front of him. At least he could take the time to put forth an effort to evaluate the situation and come up with a better solution as opposed to just blindly murdering his targets.

A snort escaped him as that thought passed through his head. Never in his life would he have imagined that he would try Evie's approach, imagine if his father saw this or George. George would probably refuse to believe it even if he saw it for himself. As would any other Assassin that knew their names, Greenie had already given him the surprised, wide-eyed face upon realizing that Jacob wasn't being as reckless as he usually would. It was kind of insulting but, he ignored it.

For now, what he needed was his bed and later food to help him on his venture to find his girl. He had his bed ready and waiting for him right now, chances were Henry or Jackie would have the food cooking later on. He was not alone in this battle, there are others who are just as determined to find the girl who was a friend to them all. He should learn to trust them, learn to not be entirely self-sufficient and to allow others the opportunity to take command or prove their worth.

It was strange, he had never relied on others to this kind of extent. However, he always told the girls that there was a first time for everything. He should have learned to take his own advice; preaching is one thing but, acting on it was something else entirely. The girls might laugh at him if they saw him heading his own words.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Kikizim3 and quazton

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Samantha hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, nor did she recall anyone shackling her limbs again. She was still in a dark room, no windows and no James or Nicholas. She was also no longer with a chair, she was on the floor with a thin and itchy blanket draped over her. Her ankles had chains on them, her wrists were tied again; at least they were in front of her rather than behind her. She was still dressed in her uniform, which was a good and welcoming sign that nothing happened while she was out.

A small, involuntary whine escaped her throat, why did she feel so sluggish? Why did her stomach hurt? And why did she feel something stuck in her throat? She tried to clear it by coughing, it felt like her lungs were congested as something did come out. She didn't know what and she was far too tired to process anything like taste or texture.

Although weak and still fighting her drowsiness, Samantha strained her ears to listen for anything around her. She managed to vaguely hear soft footsteps and some shuffling, past that there was nothing. There were some quiet chirps outside the room, was it morning? She didn't know how long she was out but, she was willing to bet it had been a while.

She should feel worried, the fact that she wasn't progressively waking up like she usually would should have set off alarms in her head. The fact she was so weak to the point that she couldn't even keep her head up should have given her adrenaline; the pain, the congestion, just anything at all given her circumstances! But, there was nothing. She felt nothing.

Her mind slowly started to fade back into darkness, whatever energy she had was fleeting fast and left her to succumb back into a dreamless slumber. The only thought she had before she passed to again was a prayer for her friends to find her. And this was coming from the least religious person that didn't fall into the atheist category.

* * *

Starrick threw a bottle of wine at the wall, the younger man who acted as his messenger ran out of the room in fear. His Samantha was stolen, taken away by Maxwell Roth to an unknown location. Lucy was the one who found out; she noticed Roth's obsession with Jacob Frye and soon, out of annoyance, cornered a Blighter. Through promises of a slow and violent death, she was told of the young girl's capture and association with the male Frye.

He roared as he kicked his oak desk, forcing it to move only a small bit. He had figured that, at some point, Roth would try to act on his own, he easily saw how disinterested the deranged man had become since the Assassins' arrival. However, kidnapping his love was crossing the line and Starrick was already seething from the loss of Pearl.

"I see you've gotten my message." Lucy stated as she entered the room, not remotely bothered by his behavior. Although she did despise the mess he created, Lucy heavily preferred a clean room over this. "I suppose Roth must be eliminated?"

"The bastard, he will be dealt with once I have Samantha removed from his grasp." Starrick informed her rather coldly, his demeanor was incredibly different than when Pearl had been found dead. He was more collected with the news of the woman's demise, until that one foot soldier disrupted his grief. "What is your progress on the Shroud?"

"I'm certain I have discovered it's location, I still wish to keep looking in case this may be another false hope." She saw the strange glint in his eye, the Shroud was not a first priority to Starrick so long as Samantha was in trouble. "Starrick, if I may so speak my mind, the girl is a companion of Jacob and Evie Frye. That makes her an enemy to our Order, does it not?"

Starrick angrily turned on Lucy, furious at the question that doubled as a accusation toward his love. "You are to concern yourself with the location of the Shroud, only that and nothing else."

Lucy Thorne never feared Starrick, his attempts to intimidate her when they first met only sparked her defiance and gave her courage to reject his offers. However, seeing the rage etched on his face, she felt fear for the first time.

Wishing to be rid of her presence, Starrick waved his hand at her in dismissal. "You are dismissed, Ms. Thorne."

Unable to say or do anything else, she humbly nodded her head and made haste back to her carriage. She truly believed that Starrick was only wasting his time with that girl; ever since Samantha came into his life everything had become a secondary priority. Perhaps that was because she was not within his grasp, like Pearl was. Maybe if she belonged to him by law, his sights would return to where they belonged. However, she would not concern herself with that matter, she was close to unveiling the Shroud location and finishing off the twins. That was her only concern.

Starrick watched her leave, he didn't care if Samantha was associated with the assassins, she was his and his alone. She could be brought back to reason, to see the error in the Assassins' ways, and then he would make sure she was never touched again. And he didn't dare to think that Jacob could have already put his filthy paws on her or deflowered his beloved. Even if Samantha didn't appear to like those whores, he had heard that the male assassin was quite the charmer.

"Grandmaster?" A lower ranked templar entered the room hesitantly, fearing his leader was still in a froth. "Do we have orders?"

Starrick nodded, he griped the edge of the desk in an attempt to calm himself. He was letting his emotions interfere with his rationality, he could not allow himself fall to savagery. "I want to know where Roth is keeping her and I want her brought here."

The Templar nodded his head, straightening his posture like he should as a soldier. "We'll do what we can, and the Assassins?"

"Inform the Earl of this, he has access to guards. Mr. Twopenny has all he can get already. Roth cannot know that we are aware of his betrayal."

The lower ranked Templar nodded and took his leave, passing along the Grandmaster's orders to the rest. The sounds of hurried steps and chattering was distant and calming to the Grandmaster.

Starrick, now alone, let his shoulders sag as he glanced at a small photo of Pearl. He truly loved her, he still wished she had accepted his proposal long ago. She was beautiful, smart, and just perfect in every way. Now, she was gone. However, that was the past and in the present, Samantha was in danger and he needed to get her before either Roth kills her or the assassins find her.

He needed her back, she was his world, his light. She was his everything, whether she wanted to be or not. If he had to lock her in a cage, threaten the lives of those she loved, or even kill those who potentially could win her heart, he would do so. He would make her his love, his wife, his equal.

* * *

Jacob noticed the bags under Zenin's eyes as she returned, no doubt she was tired and irritable from failing and dealing with men. He made a point to keep away, deciding that he wouldn't speak to her until tomorrow morning. Although, that didn't stop her from yelling at him for staying at home all day instead of searching for Samantha. Jackie and Christina had to assure her that Evie forced Jacob to stay, not that it was of his own choice to be home.

Jackie, as a part of the dreaded sense of paranoia, had spent the whole day fretting over everything, making sure the doors were secured and whatnot. Jacob often had to check out certain affairs going on outside because Jackie felt unsafe. While it wasn't wrong for her to act this way, Jacob would have preferred that he spent his day off actually relaxing rather than being called over several times to investigate a blowing leaf.

Henry had, also, popped in from time to time to check on Jacob and the two girls. While he claimed that he did so out of concern, Jacob knew that it was Evie who sent him. No doubt she had little faith in him and his ability to take orders from her. It was during one of those visits that Henry informed Jacob that Evie had met with Lucy Thorne and finally finished the woman off. Admittedly, Jacob wasn't too sure that was a good thing.

"So, your equal is dead?" Jacob asked as soon as Evie entered the room, her shoulders were slouched and her expression was dark. He hadn't seen this kind of behavior in Evie before. "Imagine you still got nothing on the Shroud."

"Took it to her grave." Evie sighed, taking a seat on the edge of Jacob's bed. Her once neatly braided hair was disheveled and her breathing was just a touch ragged, he would have to fix her hair next time. "No doubt she passed it along to Starrick before our final confrontation."

"Aye, aye." He teased, knowing how defeated his sister must feel from not gaining anything with Lucy Thorne's death. He, on the other hand, had already figured that would end up being the case. There was no way Lucy would just give up all that valuable information to Evie, her enemy, not when there were others who would continue her legacy. She was not stupid like their past targets, those who gave them all the information they needed to calculate their next step.

"She was a clever one, you did sleep right?" She asked, she had Henry check on him but, she just wanted to be sure. Jacob was a terrible liar and, even though she knew he stayed home, he could have still tried something. It was Jacob after all, the man was not one to sit still.

"Yes, I did." Jacob nodded, partially offended that Evie didn't trust him. Her lack of trust was not that big of a deal at the moment though. "What about Roth? Did anyone hear from him?"

Evie shook her head, "No but, Lucy made mention that the Grandmaster will have Samantha and the Shroud in due time."

Jacob tensed, why would Lucy know anything about Samantha? And to add to the confusion, why did she bring it up to Evie? No one should have known about them, minus Roth. "Did she say why that might be?"

Evie shook her head again, "She did not, however we could guess that he knows about her and us. Why else would she tell me this?"

Jacob put his head down, Evie was right and no doubt that meant the Templars were looking for her. Chances were, the Templar had more resources and men at his disposal than they did. Not to mention his men would be able to rotate throughout the time they would be looking. The Grandmaster's chances of finding her were far greater than theirs.

It filled him with a sense of urgency, he didn't want her to end up permanently in Starrick's care. Just thought of what could happen to her under no supervision and behind closed doors almost had him rush off the train. In fact, if it wasn't for Evie being with him now then, chances were, he would have done so without a second thought.

"Don't be reckless, Jacob Frye." Evie warned her younger twin, seeing something formulate in his eyes. "If they find her, she might be safer with them."

He wasn't too sure about that, he had seen the way Starrick was with Samantha during their outings. Starrick also was without Pearl to be his primary lover, he might try to force Samantha to fill that role. And taking into consideration that this is Samantha, she would put herself in danger with her defiant ways. Still, Jacob didn't voice his concern to Evie as he felt Evie wouldn't exactly understand.

"I think I shall rest a bit, need to be ready for tomorrow." Jacob gave his sister a strained smile, he wasn't good at hiding his emotions with Evie. They could read each other very well, no matter how hard they tried to keep their inner thoughts a secret. "Don't worry, I understand what you want from me."

Evie, although not quite believing that Jacob was surrendering to her, bowed her head slightly before leaving the carriage. She knew from that moment what Jacob truly felt for Samantha, the longing he had for the young girl. It was sad to see the desperation in Jacob's eyes, the desire to have her there in his arms was evident in those dark orbs.

Jacob would do anything to get Samantha, she knew that very well and he would act soon. Far sooner than she would like but, she had no say in that. She could only hope he didn't mess everything up for his love.

Jacob waited for Evie to leave before making sure he had all of the proper necessities for his little hunt. He was still certain that Samantha was somewhere outside of London, he had to see for himself that his theory was right or not.

He couldn't leave just yet though, he would wait until he was sure Evie was asleep or at least locked in her own carriage. Then, he would make a run for it. He had already checked the train schedule, there was one leading toward the countryside around ten and another coming back into London by five in the morning. That would give him more than enough time to search for the brunette and then return without anyone noticing. Well, that's what he would hope at least, should his instinct lead him astray.

* * *

Evie entered the lounge part of the train, greeted by Henry who was brewing her a cup of tea. She was exhausted from her 'adventure filled' day and the stress of searching for Samantha only added to her headache. The Rooks had been there a few hours ago, their mess was in the process of being cleaned by Nigel elsewhere.

"I take it he's being himself?" Henry weakly smiled at the older twin. "You mustn't be too rough on him, Miss Frye. He's a fool in love."

Evie was just a smidge surprised by the statement, she had already come to realize that she was the last to know about the two. It was more of the fact that it seemed odd for Henry to speak that way. "I suppose, that doesn't excuse his lack of structure though. Not to mention that this a rather dire situation for Samantha; one wrong move could be what will send her to the grave."

Henry tilted his head toward the roof, "Perhaps, or we could take a page from his book, as the girls so often say."

Evie, who had her head hung down, peaked up just slightly. What madness was the exiled Assassin going on about? Jacob's methods were chaotic and caused immediate problems before doing anything good or beneficial.

"Roth said that Ms. Thorne was the primary target since she often kept an eye on the different branches." Henry reasoned, he was reorganizing the shelves as he waited for the tea to finish brewing. "However, the deaths of the other two would cause a sort of disruption in society that will put us in Roth's favor."

Evie let out a small chuckle, very similar to the one she gave when she and Jacob first ran away to London. "You believe that, by causing a potential collapse in modern society-"

"Their demise will not cause a collapse in society, not so long as you are there to fix it." He reminded her, giving her a knowing smile. "You're not letting him work alone, work together as a team. The two of you always functioned better that way."

Evie was taken back by that, she hadn't ever thought that could be possible as the duo were notably polar opposites. In fact, their first real mission for the Brotherhood was done at the same time yet, separately. Then she thought about it; yes, the assassinations of Rupert Ferris and Sir David Brewster were committed at different times but, in terms of technicality, it was one mission they completed together. The mission was to eliminate the two Templars, they merely just picked who went after who.

"I also overheard you say that Starrick is now looking for Samantha, the chaos that would cause a distraction." Henry poured Evie a cup and placed it in front of her with a look that told her to consider his idea. Henry was only exiled from the Indian Brotherhood because of his inability to kill; his intellect was quite envied and was the only thing that kept him with the Brotherhood.

Evie eyed Henry, to agree with such absurd ideas went against her nature of precision and delicacy. Yet, she could not deny that the madness could work in their favor if done so with some sense of control. "Very well, we shall speak with Jacob tomorrow morning. If he's here when the sun comes."

Henry shrugged, "I think he'll be here, maybe not right away."

Evie gave a small laugh, Jacob was amazingly predictable at this point and sometimes she wondered how no one else realized that yet. Perhaps it was because of his dazzling good looks and charisma, the very thing their father once angrily told him wouldn't get him anywhere. "I see, I suggest you make a full plan out of this little idea. If all of us work together, keep Jacob in check, and play the part correctly, then I think I should owe my brother an apology."

Henry let out a laugh and continued to sip on his tea, never in his life had he met such interesting characters. Life in India had been so strict and, being without siblings, Henry only had Ethan Frye and his mother as someone he was able to connect with back then. That was probably why he liked being in London, there were so many people who were different from him. And upon being acquainted with Ethan's children, he was actually taken by surprise with their differences. Ethan was very much a strategic and business-like man while Evie and Jacob were not quite the same. Evie was the closest to being like her father, although not quite like him.

"I'm going to bed, I have a feeling Jacob's going to be giddy tomorrow."

"I feel that, with the past couple days, he has every right to be." Henry smiled warmly to the older twin, "I bid you good night Miss Frye."

"And goodnight to you too." Evie smiled back and shyly headed to her bedroom. Maybe she shouldn't be so critical about Jacob's love life when she wasn't doing so good with her own. In fact, he probably was being more successful in his romantic endeavor than herself. In a way, she was kind of jealous of him.

Jacob always had it easy when it came anything romantic or sexual, he was considered handsome by many girls and his confidence and silver tongue pretty much turn bent everyone to his will. Even men had a hard time keeping their ground when it came to Jacob, she had heard a couple of times where Jacob seduced some men into doing his bidding. And there were times when she felt that, if given an opportunity, Jacob would take another man to his bed. She had noticed the way he would glance at both sexes, he was always curious about everything and must have at one point wondered what it would be like to have sex with a man.

Evie shook her head, her romantic life was pitiful and Jacob could attest to her few heartbreaks during their teen years. She wasn't an easy woman to impress, she had suitors within the Brotherhood although her father had taught her the purpose of proper breeding within their kind. Those ideals left her rather standoffish and yet hopeful, much to her dismay later on. Now that she thought about her father's teachings, Evie could see the flaws and could guess that he drilled that into her head because he disapproved of those chasing after her. Jacob had once told her so and received a whack upside his head from their father.

With a long tired sigh, Evie laid down on her bed and winced when she heard a small pop from her back. Must have exerted herself with that final confrontation with Lucy Thorne. She was still upset over gaining nothing from the blasted woman, Lucy was still a major annoyance to the female Assassin even in death.

There was too much going on in her head, too much had already happened and she needed her rest. Never had life been this complicated, the mission use to be so simple until those four girls came into their lives. Not that Evie hated them for it, she still felt Jacob was the one responsible for all the shenanigans that has come up lately.

Evie thought back to Jacob telling her that he'd become a Master Assassin with his relentlessness, what was left of the Creed would surely perish under his command. Then again, with Samantha to keep him in check, maybe he'd make a great mentor. The young girl wasn't doing so bad under his watch, albeit she was far more stealthy than he was. Not to mention his choice in recruiting Zenin and Samantha wasn't bad at all.

Of course, she wasn't going to admit that part as she didn't was it going to his head. Maybe she was being too harsh with her younger brother, his methods were not the greatest but his intent was clear. She should apologize after this whole mess is over.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Kikizim3 and quazton.

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

Jacob exited the freight train when he was certain he was outside of London. He chose to go only far enough to where he could see the city at a fair distance, far enough for there to be some old farms or country estates. He hadn't an idea where to look first, he could only just wander and hope he would stumbled upon the hideout. While that was not his best plan, there was little he could do to begin with.

Jacob searched around for some time, there actually weren't many homes or even shacks around here. It gave him both hope and dread as that made his search more easier to narrow down while, in turn, meaning that there was an equal chance that he wouldn't find her. However, there was an undeniable sense of confidence in him that he couldn't shake.

There were only so many places Roth would have been able to hide her within London, without arousing suspicion any sooner than he already did. Surely Roth had considered all possible outcomes when it came hiding Samantha anywhere, tearing apart the city would be the first thing he'd expect of them. With that in mind, it seemed only logical for him to create a prison for her outside of the city. This was what Jacob kept telling himself so that he didn't become discouraged.

"So," Jacob sighed to himself as he tried his best to put himself into Roth's mindset. "if I was a crazy bastard trying to hide away a person, where would I put her?"

Glancing around, the male Assassin had caught the slightest glimpse of human activity in the distance by chance. It was kind of far off for him to make out specifics but, it was promising judging from the distant movements he could make out. Like how they didn't carry lanterns, thus allowing the people to hide in the darkness. He hurried over that way, travelling through trees and then keeping himself hidden in some bushes so that, should he be seen, he could be passed off as a random animal.

Once he arrived, he found that a pristine carriage was park in front along with a few Blighters. This had to be where Samantha was, why else would they be here?

"It's safe sir." One of the brutes came over and opened the carriage door, revealing Roth to still be inside. Jacob hardly realized that he was clenching his fist, or noticed the rise in his anger. "She's still here and no one else."

Roth exited the carriage, looking as smug as ever. "Good, I'm sure she'll appreciate a visit."

Whatever patience Jacob had was being tested at the moment, resisting every urge to not go in there and kill all of his enemies was much more difficult than he would have imagine. He couldn't be rash though, no matter how much he want to kill every last bastard here. For Samantha's sake, he would wait until these men were gone before doing anything.

* * *

Roth gleefully strolled into Samantha's room; the young girl was awake, although weak and ill. She looked far paler than she naturally should and there was a thin layer of sweat over her body. He had been giddy all day, eager to doom his rival in love with the poison his men had force fed her that morning. No doubt she didn't remember a thing, which was good in case the Assassins did manage to save her. He could at least put blame on the two imbeciles he hired, as they were her primary caretakers.

"I see you've gotten comfortable." Roth snickered as Samantha could hardly managed a sneer at him. "Now, now, I spent a lot of money on you as it is."

Samantha tried to speak, tried to defend herself; however, she could only manage these weird and strained sounds. She knew they did something to her, what they did to her was still a mystery.

"Don't bother trying to converse, the poison probably infected your vocal cords by now."

Samantha's eyes widened, she was poisoned?! Since when? The meal she ate with Nicholas and James went fine, they told her they wouldn't hurt her. No, they wouldn't have hurt her like this. A whine came out from the back of her throat along with a few unwanted tears.

"Then again, maybe not since you can still make sounds." He said before noticing the stray tears. "Are you crying? How weak! Entirely unfitting for an Assassin!"

She gritted her teeth, she was not weak! Damn this poison for rendering her helpless! If only she could find the strength to give this bastard what for! She could make him rue the day he thought she'd go without a fight.

"Look at you, like a beaten dog. At least a dog has more decency than you." Kneeling down to her level, while still looking down at her, and continued to mock her. He was only a few inches away from her face, enough for her to catch his stinky breath. "To think, this plain little girl is the one who won Jacob Frye's heart. I wonder, other than your breasts, what could have possibly made him attracted to you?"

Her bang covered her eyes, she was trying so hard to will herself to speak. She was not going to take this belittling; Roth may think she was weak but, he was mistaken. Jacob saw her potential to become an Assassin, she wasn't going to let him down like this. "S-Screw...y-y..YOU!" She pulled her head back and bashed it into his nose and chin.

Roth pulled back, holding his busted lip while his men were taken back by her sudden verbal/physical attack; the poison was suppose to prevent her from doing that! That was the main reason why he gave it to her so soon, to avoid noises and suspicion this early on in his plan. Had he been lied to? Quite possibly.

"You can just...burn in hell for...all I care!" Never in her life had it taken so much energy to just talk, she was more exhausted than she was a second ago. Still, her pride had her bite back the pain and tremble. "Jacob...will gladly kill you...for this...bastard.."

Roth glared at her with venomous hatred and rose his hand with a snarl. "You dare speak, Bitch?" He smacked her across the face, due to her condition she was forced to follow the slap's momentum to the left.

She yelped as she hit the hard floor, the copper taste of blood flavored her mouth just a bit. Looked like they were even now, both of them now having bleeding lips. She knew Roth would become more infuriated with the mentioning of Jacob. He knew Jacob loved her and the jealousy laced in his voice and features told her all she needed to know.

"You think he's looking for you?" Roth laughed, now he sounded like a homicidal yandere. "You think he cares about a little brat like you? They're too busy doing my bidding and looking for that blast Shroud to care about you."

Samantha coughed, spitting out some of the blood. "That's where... you are...sadly mistaken."

"How so?" He challenged with a coldness that would have anyone struck with fear. For Samantha, it made her more stubborn. A flaw according to some, Samantha never knew when to back down from a fight. Her brothers use to say that it would get her killed one day, who knew that they were right?

"If they don't find me...Starrick will." She held her chin up with defiance as Roth seemed to go wide eyed for a split moment. "And he will...kill all of you."

His eyes widen a bit and for only a split second. "I've had enough of this." Roth stood up and hurried out of the room with seething anger. As he closed the door, he pulled a Blighter aside. "Double the poison next time."

The foot soldier nodded and headed off to make sure they had enough for a double ration. Roth watched him go, he thought about Samantha's clear threat. Starrick finding out about this would be a problem if Lucy Thorne was still alive. Lucy was the Grandmaster's dog when it came to the other branches of this monopoly of theirs. With her gone, there wasn't much the Grandmaster could do for her.

"The Grandmaster is an empty threat, she doesn't need to know that yet." He said to himself, still feeling nervous at the prospect of facing a furious Starrick. "Must go back and talk to Jacob, I have an empire to destroy."

Roth left the little shack and entered his carriage, his Blighters also climbed aboard so that they could leave with their leader. Nicholas and James were due back soon, they didn't have to wait for them.

* * *

Jacob watched from a distance, waiting for Roth's carriage to be completely out of sight before sneaking into the place. Since there was really only two rooms, it wasn't hard to find his love. She was just lying there on the floor, she almost looked dead. Upon first glance, Jacob truly thought she was dead until he noticed that she was breathing.

"Samantha!" He whispered as he knelt down to the shackled girl, he shook her shoulders to get her attention. "Samantha, can you speak?"

She weakly looked up at Jacob and smiled, "What took you so long?" Her voice croaked and her breath was raspy.

Jacob shook his head, happy to see she still retained her humor. "Roth. Are you alright, your cheek is bruised." He tilted her head so that he could get a better look at the wound. His blood boiled as he saw how large the discoloration was. He had heard their argument, a true test of his will that was. Then he noticed where her lip was fat and an ugly purple. There was also some left over blood on her forehead, there was no wound though.

"I...I hit him…" She looked a little embarrassed, having to admit that she may have just screwed herself over wasn't something she'd usually do.

Jacob chuckled, his shoulders relaxed a bit as he ran his fingers through her messy hair. Her hair had gotten slightly longer compared to when they first met. "Good job, he'll think twice before belittling you like that again."

She looked away, she feared telling him the truth as it meant that she would have to admit that her time was short."...Roth, he... he said I've been poisoned."

Jacob's eyes widened, his nostrils flared as he took in what she had said. "Poisoned? With what?"

"Dunno, I think...I think it was...in the meal I had this morning because...those two men I was with last night...I don't..."

"Shush." Jacob placed a finger over her lips, his adrenaline was pumping through his system rather fast and he needed to relax. "Worry not, I'll find it so they can't give it to you anymore."

He got up and promised to return once he found the poison, even though he wasn't sure where he might find it. There were a few places where anything could be hid, cabinets where the first place he was gonna check. Jars or boxes seemed like the most likely way to store poison, but he didn't know if it was a liquid or powder.

He searched high and low for something that looked suspicious, Evie would probably have an easier time finding it since she had a basic understanding of poisons. He knew little about it, he never dealt with poisons since he was the type to liked a good fight. Damn, if only he had Evie here with him

He couldn't go get her so he would have to make do with his instinct instead. He knew opium was a popular drug, it didn't cause anything like this though, Starrick's Syrup and it's knock offs didn't either, what could it be?

He tried to think of popular means of poisoning, the first two he remembered were not considerably clean as they took effect almost in an instant. There was a third one, he couldn't recall the name though. It was something with an A.

He continued to look around as he struggled to recall the name and symptoms. "A..A...Ar..something..Arsenic!" Jacob smiled to himself as he both recalled the name and found something rather promising.

It was a small bottle of a clear liquid, there were a couple of shillings beside it with a note that had instructions on it. This had to be the poison as it was suppose to be given to her in full next time she ate. Even though it would certainly raise a few brows should anything happen to it, he couldn't leave it behind.

He instead tucked it into his pocket before returning to Samantha's side. She was already sleeping, she wasn't dying yet. Her body was fighting it, a failing fight unless they found the Shroud soon. Deciding he couldn't just leave without a word, Jacob whispered into her ear that he would have to leave but that he'd return soon enough for her.

She moved just the slightest bit and then he vanished from the room, like a ghost in the night. He hurried on back to railroads he had previously traveled on, the there should be a return train on its way. He had a couple of hours to kill until then so, he took a logical approach and made mental notes of the area so that Evie could come up with a plan.

* * *

That morning, roughly around six, Jacob came bursting into the hideout and eagerly awoke everyone from their weak slumber. Of course, everyone was angry at him and Zenin even tried to choke him for shaking her awake. He didn't care if they were all cross with him, he was excited and could not wait until later to tell them the good news.

Christina was the only one to not get up, she was just dead asleep and neither Zenin nor Jackie wanted to deal with her anyways. Jackie would wake her up later, probably around noon. Until then, only Evie, Henry, Zenin, and Jackie were going to hear Jacob out.

"Jacob Frye," Evie growled at her twin as she tried her hardest not to kill him with her hidden blade. She didn't get the kind of rest she would have preferred and this added to her already huge list of issues. "you better have a good reason for this."

"I wouldn't be tempting death if I didn't." He sang sweetly, his confidence and smugness had returned after a few days of depression. "I have found out where Roth's been hiding Samantha."

Zenin, who had been wiping away the gunk in her eyes, grabbed him by his collar and told him that she didn't think his joke was funny. When he insisted that he was telling the truth, she demanded that he explain how and where he found her as well as why he didn't bring her back.

"I could have but, it would put us on a wanted list. Roth believes he has the upper hand and imagine what might happen if we destroy his plans so soon." Jacob reasoned, "Besides, we have a bigger problem."

"Which is what?" Henry asked, even though he was paying attention, he couldn't deny that his eyes were heavy.

Jacob reached into his pocket and handed Henry the vial he took from the little prison. "They started giving her this."

Henry took the object and closely inspected it. "Do you know what it is?" He uncorked the bottle and sniffed it, there was no scent. He let a small bit drip onto his finger and pressed it on his tongue, there was no taste.

"No." Jacob admitted, "However, I believe it's a poison. Arsenic I think. She was weak, she seemed like she was just extremely exhausted. She thinks they gave it to her yesterday morning."

Henry nodded as he took in the information, "Drowsiness is a side effect of Arsenic poisoning, they would easily be able to pass off her death as a natural cause."

Evie took the vial from Henry and stuffed it into her pocket. "I'll take it to Florence Nightingale, maybe she could tell us for sure."

"Where is she anyways?" Henry asked, leaning against the wall. "And how would we get there?"

Jacob walked over to a small map of London and pointed to countryside. Where he was pointing to was a bit far out, by foot it could take an hour or more to get to. "Out here, I took a late night train nearby us."

"An exact location will be needed Jacob, perhaps you could send a Rook to watch over her for a time? We need to keep an eye on them just to make sure she's safe." Evie instructed Jacob, she was quick to explain herself when Zenin was about to argue with her. "We won't be able to get her just yet but, the time will come soon."

Henry agreed with Evie and expressed his plan to cripple the Templar influence as well as to gain Roth's favor. Zenin and Jackie immediately disagreed with it as it meant Jacob had, almost, complete control over decisions and course of action. They both adamantly believed that Jacob would start an apocalypse.

"Jacob will not bring about an apocalypse." Evie sighed, the girls whined in protest with Evie having enough of their complaints. "Should we just let Samantha die then?"

"NO!" The two shouted in panic, they didn't protest much after that. Although, one could admit they still were greatly bothered about letting Jacob wreak havoc.

"Then it's settled, let this be what finally puts us at an advantage." Evie smiled toward her brother, "Go do what you must, all I ask is that you not give Fredrick a bad time."

"Now really, if Samantha can handle me at my best, why can't any of you?" He teased before taking off to cause hell throughout London. He was eager to let loose, he had been putting himself in check for far too long by this point.

Zenin watched him leave before asking, "Was that question rhetorical, because I have several answers to it that I don't mind sharing."

Henry shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Practice patience instead." He moved toward the map, analyzing it so that he, too, could go see the girl. He was never much help in the field, his expertise fell within spying and gathering information. This would allow him to feel a bit more useful to the twins.

"Patience? Ha!" Zenin hooted a laugh toward Jackie, "Patience Jackie, does he not know who it is he speaks to?"

Jackie just shook her head and wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Zenin, I think you're broken." She patted Zenin's head, Zenin really just needed a good night's sleep.

"I've been broken."

"As we've all noticed." Evie stated, turning toward Henry. "Warn Carla about this, last time Jacob was let loose she and the orphans suffered greatly."

"I will, and might I suggest you and the girls also go out for day. You've all been stressed." He smiled at her warmly, affection was only so evident in his eyes. Zenin caught it with ease and watched the two Assassins with a stupid grin on her face.

Evie blushed slightly, she had forgotten that the two girls were still in the room with them. "Mr. Green-"

Henry reached for Evie's hand and urged her to go out for the day. "You will need to unwind before a storm erupts. All of you."

Evie could not bring herself to refuse his proposal despite it being against her better judgment and nature. However, Henry was a man of many talents, his charisma seemed to be his favorite as he often used it against her. Where she would once sternly refuse, she now could only nodded her head with a faint blush dusted upon her cheeks. If Ethan Frye could see her now.

With that, the Indian man left the train to go about his day. Evie was still looking at the door long after he was gone and an opportunity presented itself to Zenin. With a skip in her step, Zenin made her way over to Evie and start toying with her.

"Looks like I have to go grab more romantic goodies for the romantically clueless~!" She had cheekily sang to the female Assassin, twirling around like she was Disney's Princess Aurora dancing in the woods with animals. "Shall the destination be a boat in a lake with Henry rowing and you dressed in white lace?"

Evie's cheeks flared and she turned on her heels to charge after the blonde. Of course, Zenin didn't find the love struck Assassin to be remotely threatening and took enjoyment from being chased. Jackie chose to just watch and, every once in awhile, put her two cents in. If Evie hadn't been so embarrassed, she would have realized that this is what an ordinary girl with ordinary friends would do. And she could have relished the rare moment of being able to forget her duties and just be a woman.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Darkknight4ever, puplover86, AninhaNSobral, MLPloverforver, AzkabanEscapeeHP, Kissy-the-legend, Momkeito, and TurnerzNikes.

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad, if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13**_

When Starrick received word of Lucy Thorne's demise, he locked himself in his office to finish something. None of the other Templars knew that Starrick was planning on dismissing Lucy once he had his hands on the Shroud. He also never planned on telling her to her face, he had spent some time writing a letter that explained what his true intentions for her were. No doubt that had she made it to the end she would be furious that he only planned to pay her for her work. Even though she was now deceased, Starrick still felt oddly compelled to finish the letter.

And, even though he had been plotting to betray the young woman, he would miss Lucy for reasons that were quite obvious. Hie best underlings were dying, practically dropping like flies thanks to both of those damned Assassins. Since Lucy was dead, he would have to take full participation in the hunt as there was no one else he could trust with such a task. Luckily, she did leave behind something for him to work off of.

"Master Starrick?" A Templar entered the room, bowing to his boss as best as he could without showing his fear. All the lower ranked Templars were doing their best to not aggravate their Grandmaster since Pearl's death. "The Earl of Cardigan is here to see you."

Starrick nodded, knowing well enough why the Earl was there. At least he could partially thank the Assassins for knocking the old man out of his romantic delusions of pride and whatever it was rattling in his withered brain. "Very well, allow him in."

The Templar nodded and left, passing along the Grandmaster's order. Very shortly after the younger man left, the Earl entered the room and closed the doors behind him.

"Crawford." The Earl bowed to his Grandmaster, he had just received news of Lucy Thorne's demise and hurried over to see what Starrick had in mind. "I trust, you know why I am here."

"Is it about the Assassins, James?" Starrick asked, pushing away the letter he had just finished for Lucy. He would have one of the lower ranked Templars take it to her grave for him. "I imagine their conquest has instilled some sort of unease as of late."

"Had Twopenny and I not warned you about that man?" The Earl asked; he knew where he stood when it came to confronting his leader and he was not trying to insult the Grandmaster. It was more of a matter of making Starrick see his mistake and correct it. "That Assassin means business Starrick. First the doctor, then Ms. Attaway, now Ms. Thorne. Who will die next? Society is crumbling as we speak."

Starrick sighed, pushing himself out of his chair. "Yes, yes. I am aware that I failed to take in the seriousness of the Assassins' pursuits." Starrick walked over to a window, leaning against it with his forearm, and sighed, "Roth's betrayal only adds to our problems."

"A madman he is. Always was." The Earl scoffed as if he himself didn't count as insane. At least, in Starrick's opinion.

Starrick moved away from the window, now was not the time for fantasizing about his personal pursuits (AKA Samantha). He had to prioritize his desires and that meant that the Shroud had to come first. "I need that Shroud. That's what they're looking for."

The Earl nodded, "Yes but, only the girl and Indian man are looking for that. That...Jacob Frye, he's the one carelessly slaughtering us."

Starrick thought about that, Jacob was the one that was causing all this mischief. Jacob was also the one that his Samantha was in love with, supposedly. Perhaps that girl could still be of use to them. "James, if it is not a bother to ask, would either you or Twopenny know of a place where Roth would be able to hide a person?"

"Not myself. Twopenny did mention that there was an old house outside of London that Roth was rather fond of. An ugly thing too." The Earl didn't understand why the Grandmaster would ask a question like that but, answered regardless.

"Where?" Starrick asked, eager to explore this area for the girl he loved. His Templars already searched the city for her, they couldn't find her anywhere. Even though Roth was a madman, the mentally disturbed were always the cleverest bastards.

The Earl shrugged, still confused but answering nonetheless. "Like I said, I would not know. Ask Twopenny, Roth took him there once and he had a man held prisoner there back then."

"I'll have to see him soon." Starrick sighed, taking a glance at Lucy's papers that detailed her search for the artifact. It said that the artifact wasn't in the Tower Of London as the woman once thought, although there was hope that it might be within another landmark. However, Evie Frye had regained the key needed to open the vault. The fact that, at the moment, the Assassins had the upper hand only meant trouble for them. "I cannot guarantee that you and Twopenny will survive to see the end."

The Earl nodded, having resigned himself to the fact that he might be facing death soon. "I know."

Starrick looked at the older man and waved his hand in dismissal. "You must be needed elsewhere." That was a clear hint to the Earl to do his job and not the one of just being a high ranking Socialite. The Earl had been failing to pay his dues to the Templar Order, letting himself get distracted with nonsense.

The Earl knew exactly what Starrick meant and bowed his head before taking his leave. This left Starrick by himself once more, left to his own madness that was derived from love and control. He had, now, a target area to search for his beloved. He had to find her, and soon. Before Jacob Frye finds her and claims her for himself. And when Jacob Frye came to save her, Starrick would make sure Jacob knew who she really belonged to. One way or another, she would be his.

* * *

That morning Samantha had awoken with a dry mouth and her head was just killing her. Weirdly though, she was more capable of moving and she didn't feel like she hadn't slept for days. Whatever poison they were giving her, it seemed she had a pretty bad reaction to rather than it just having that effect on her. At least she didn't have to worry about taking it anymore. She knew that Jacob had removed the poison from the vicinity if it was there. Surely Roth would get more, it just meant that she wasn't getting any today. Which was nice, considering the discomfort it gave her.

Admittedly, She was a bit taken back that he would come to this so soon. For negotiations, she would have thought he'd keep her alive a bit longer and then, probably put a bullet through her skull. Then again, perhaps that was why he was poisoning her like this. Giving her enough to weaken and cause her pain, not enough to immediately kill her. Made sense in principle, although she was not too sure he executed it rather well.

Nicholas and James, who had returned during the early hours of the morning, hadn't the slight clue as to why Samantha was so weak. The first things they noticed were the bruises and bust lip which sent them into a panic. Upon closer inspection, they found that her pale freckled skin was a few shades whiter which left the bags under her eyes more noticeable than her like this worried them immensely; they would have woken her up earlier but, they felt that she probably needed the sleep.

"Morning miss," James said as he entered the room, he didn't bother trying to hide his concern and confusion. His eyes told her that he knew something was terribly wrong. "We made you breakfast."

Samantha weakly smiled at him, her throat was dry so speaking without sounding like she was croaking was impossible. Hearing her voice from the other room, Nicholas came to her side with a cup of milk. She would have asked for water, had she not reminded herself that water in this time wasn't purified. However, milk really wasn't a better substitute and it left a horrible taste in her mouth.

"Gah!" She coughed, resisting the urge to gag. She never liked milk to begin with and this solidified her disgust for the drink. "Ugh, thank you.."

"You alright?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being. She was just fine the night before, how had she changed so dramatically?

She shook her head but, refused to give any information to explain what was happening. If they knew, they would demand answers from the Blighters or Roth. She would not allow them to sign their death certificates just for her sake.

"Miss, you can tell us..." Nicholas pleaded, trying to get her to tell him what was wrong. "Please..."

She remained firm , she gave them nothing to work with past that they best save their own asses. She knew that once Jacob saved her, their purpose to Roth would be gone. Jacob and Evie could help them, however, that required them getting in touch with the twins. She didn't know if they could find them without being caught by the Blighters; despite being driven out of London quite a bit, they still rather boldly roamed the streets.

"Don't..worry 'bout it." She smiled, anyone could see through to the pain in that smile. "I...I'll be okay."

Even she had to admit that she doubted those words, Roth was not a man to be trifled with. He was a real criminal mastermind and killer, that was kind of why she never fully trusted theatre people. Something wasn't always right with them.

* * *

Jacob returned back to the hideout, his mind kept wandering more than he cared to admit. He couldn't get the job done like this; even if it's just being his reckless self, he still needed a clear head. It was just killing him to know where Samantha was and yet, he couldn't go get her. He wanted her back so bad; if Evie didn't allow him to act soon, he might go do it without her wisdom.

"Don't be so rash." He heard Evie say from his couch, she was sitting there while Anges was busy with some paperwork. He wasn't surprised that she could see what he thinking, their father had her trained on reading his eyes. "Patience is key at the moment."

"So you've been telling me." He softly retorted, he wasn't trying to be rude despite it sounding that way. "I understand why we're not taking immediate action, but you must understand Evie, Starrick is no better than Roth."

"Yer picking between two madmen." Anges chimed in, hardly bothering to look at the siblings. She understood how torn Jacob was, she was seeing the situation differently than Evie since she had no real input on it.

Evie sighed and stood up from her seat, leave it to his wandering mind to make this more difficult. She would admit that she agreed with the statement, though. "I can imagine so, I got the impression from Lucy that Samantha's all he thinks about anymore."

"If he gets his hands on her, think of what he is capable of."

Seeing that he was beginning to almost hyperventilate, Evie took a step toward her younger brother and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jacob Frye, please take in a deep breath."

Jacob, despite finding the idea to be silly, did as he was told. He didn't always like to hear her instruct that particular relaxation method as it made him feel like a child again. "Alright, I did as you asked."

"It was supposed to benefit you more than me, Jacob." She reminded him, tapping his nose slightly. "I've already sent Zenin out to practice with the Rooks, she's going to need it."

"She put up a fight?" While Zenin knew fighting and killing were a part of the being an Assassin, she wasn't entirely too keen on murdering in real life. Fighting was something she could without a second thought. Putting a blade through a person's throat? Yeah, she kinda drew the line there. Although, She and Adam have been getting hostile toward one another and Jacob wouldn't put it past her to use him as her assassination dummy.

"Of course." She nodded, still a bit riled up from chasing Zenin down for an hour. "Now, I've stopped by the dingy little shack where she's being held."

Jacob was taken back by this, "You did?" He shouldn't be so surprised but, he figured that she was more concerned with the Shroud than Samantha.

"Yes, and I've concluded that we must work with two of her caretakers first before extracting her from the area." She turned around to pick up some papers she 'borrowed' from Frederick. "Nicholas Black and James Smith. I'm assuming that Roth was offering a pretty good sum for their services."

Jacob took the papers and read them, noting how the two men had previously been busted for petty theft. Minor stealing and pocket picking, simple and trivial offenses in his opinion. "What might their position be?"

"Their families." She stated, certain that they could gain the two men's assistance. "They're poor and need money, just like everyone else. I saw them with Samantha, they're concerned for her wellbeing."

Jacob looked at the papers and then back at his sister, "Roth has the upper hand with them, their families are in danger whether they comply with his wishes or not."

Evie nodded her head with a smile, "We must relocate and protect their families if we want them to comply with us. Shouldn't be too hard."

Jacob gave her a small laugh, "Yes well, when do you plan on contacting them?"

"Soon, I have to finish a few more side projects first before that." She headed over to the safe and pulled out some money. She had enough to pay off those two men, although not enough to easily relocate their families. More money would be coming soon. "I sent Jackie and Christina to a Brothel to get jobs. Jackie received a job as the Madame's manager while Christina became an undercover prostitute."

He thought about that, "From how Samantha and Zenin spoke of Christina's old habits, that seems fitting." Not to mention they wouldn't have to hear Christina constantly complain about having nothing to do.

Evie smiled a bit, even he could not tell that she had something devious in mind. She didn't bring it up, though, it would be best to approach the topic later on. Like after they used the Shroud on Samantha.

Anges got up from her desk and placed some of the papers she had been working on the inside of safe. "They'll give us a small edge, prostitutes hear everything." She was also incredibly happy that this meant that Christina would not be living with them on the train anymore. Jackie would be able to go back and forth between the two places to make sure Christina was fine.

Jacob nodded in agreement, upper-class men had looser tongues than women and often unintentionally confided in their nightly mistresses. "That they do. Alright, has any of the Blighters came by?"

"Yes, Roth wishes to see you." Evie handed him the letter they dropped off, having already read it herself. "He expects you to be there tonight."

Jacob read the letter, noting how it clearly stated that only he was to come. It was probably because he had told Roth that the Rooks were not at his disposal. No matter, he had a plan to get through this nightmare. "Alright, then I best be on my way." He tipped his hat to his sister before leaving the Hideout, his mood had improved visibly after their talk.

Anges looked over toward Evie and let an amused chuckle, "Got him to spill a bit, ya did."

Evie smiled at the older woman, "Yes, enough to prove that he knows more than us." Evie gestured toward Anges in questioning, "Have you heard anything about them?"

Anges nodded her head, "Nigel told me that he caught them talking about some strange things. He couldn't tell what it was they were goin' on about but, he stated that he did hear the mentioning of names like Ezio? And Kenway?" she said the names a bit reluctantly as she wasn't too sure if those were the right names.

Evie hid her shock, not wishing to startle Anges or burden her with the knowledge of the two famous Assassins. How could the girls know those names? Jacob was no scholar and he didn't even know who Ezio Auditore De Firenze was. Hell, he barely knew who Edward Kenway was. So she knew that Jacob wasn't teaching Samantha. "Hm..I see."

Evie chose to leave the conversation at that, she was definitely going to press forward with her investigation with the girls. These strange American girls had been on her mind since they first showed up and she was going to get her answers soon. With what Anges told her, and with her own studies into the Pieces of Eden, there were logical answers to who or what these girls were. Illogical was all she had to work with when it came to those girls.

Jacob knew something about them, he had to at this point. Jacob, even though he may not come off as such, was a man who believed in trust. Though he had been pretty blind with his trust, he had to have asked some questions when he was alone with Samantha. From what Evie had already observed, Samantha didn't come off as a girl who would outright lie. Avoiding a topic seemed more like her as did it seem to be true with her friends as well.

She would have to be careful though, those girls had an amazing talent for sneaking away from her when she had asked them some personal questions before. Samantha was the only one who would answer without a second thought but, even then, if Evie pried too much then she would immediately switch topics or stutter uncontrollably until someone came to her rescue. Since this girl might very well become her sister-in-law, Evie would like to know about her and it was such a difficult task.

"Ms. Frye?" Evie was pulled out of her thoughts as Henry entered the carriage, she hadn't even noticed that Anges had left. "I see you're in deep thought, care to share with me over some tea?"

Evie smiled and nodded, "Yes, I was in need of someone to confide in over those girls."

"Ah, it's about them." He smiled as he led her to where the bar was. "Well, I would love to hear what you're thinking."

"Have you told them anything about the history of Assassins? Or about the Brotherhood at all?" She asked, it was a silly question to ask but, it would clarify her theory.

Henry shook his head, "No I haven't, I see you heard about their discussions about our strongest members."

Evie, although a bit peeved that he knew and never told her, gave the Indian man a crooked smile. "So, you knew?"

"I heard Christina asking Samantha about us, our history and what the Pieces of Eden were." He explained while fixing their pot of tea. "She knows much about our Brotherhood and the Templar Order. Enough for me to assume there's something that makes those girls more than just ordinary girls to us."

Evie gave a confused laugh, "What do you 'to us'?"

"They're human, I know that for sure. But, perhaps, there's something unique about them that has me wondering; are they one of us or something we don't understand."

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: PochiandCamron doggy bye and Krenaya

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14**_

Nicholas and James headed home for the night, feeling confused and ashamed. They didn't understand what was wrong with Samantha and they couldn't help but feel that somehow, it was their fault that she was like this. They should have refused Roth's offer, should have listened to their wives about how Roth was a dangerous man. They were accomplices to a kidnapping and what looked like a future murder; just absolute fools they were.

All they wanted was to not have their children go work in the factories. The thought of their babies coming home disfigured or not even coming back was a fear all parents had in this era. Nicholas' sons had already asked about the chance of them going to the factories after another little boy went missing while he was at work. The thought of anything happening to his sons shattered his heart, his wife wouldn't be able to bare the loss either.

James and his young wife had been trying for a baby for months, almost a year, and it would be the death of them should something happen to their child. If it wasn't so hard, they would have stayed in the countryside and been happy. If the farming life could truly provide for a family, they would have never come to London.

As the two men entered the old house they shared with a few other families, they found Evie waiting for them with their wives. Their wives had their heads down and barely peeked up as their husbands entered the building; James' mother-in-law and Nicholas' sons were already sound asleep. Evie waited until the two women were about to settle in for the night to make her presence known. To say they frightened of her would be an understatement; the women were terrified of the Rooks and Evie. Evie almost to an offense to that but, given the circumstances, she couldn't really blame them.

"Hello, gentlemen." Evie greeted them, the men stiffened as the recognized the female Frye twin. She didn't think she was so notorious, she placed all blame on her twin for all the norority. "Don't look so bothered, I'm not here to kill anyone. Just to talk."

"We've done nothing to her."

Evie nodded, she knew very well who was to be held accountable for these turn of events. "I know you haven't, that doesn't include Roth however."

The two men didn't relax if anything they were more on edge now than before. "What do you want?"

Evie took a step toward the men and handed them a bag full of money; some of it came from stolen goods that Zenin somehow managed to scavenge. "We need Samantha back, this will be the first half of your payment."

"W-wait..." James looked over at his wife, she gave him a look that begged him to take Evie's offer. "B-But our-"

"I have found a place for them to hide until Roth and the Blighters are taken care of." She assured them, having already discussed her terms with the two women. "It'll be guarded by the Rooks, you all will be safe."

Nicholas eyed Evie, he could see that she was being entirely honest with them and he didn't doubt that she'd keep her word. However, no matter how strong the Rooks became, the Blighters were always going to be a thorn in their sides. "Your offer is generous, however, might we add one thing to the agreement?"

"What might that be?"

"Jobs, good ones." He tossed a glance toward James, he gave the younger man a slight nod to show that he felt they should work with Evie. "Promise us that much, we'll help you."

Evie smiled and whistled for the Rooks, "Then it's done. Now tell me what I need to know, then the Rooks will take you away."

* * *

He hadn't been with the man for an hour and Jacob was trying to resist the urge to punch Roth in the throat; he was being tested past his usual level of tolerance with the crazed bastard. Roth had been going off about wanting to blow up a building that Starrick owned; he hadn't all the supplies yet but, Jacob could easily fix that. If he wanted to that is.

"It's a simple job," Roth told him, trying hard to push the job onto the Assassin. "My Blighters have other tasks to do and you did say that I couldn't use the Rooks."

Jacob let out a sigh, knowing that there was no way around it. Besides, it wasn't like there was truly a choice in the matter. "Alright, I'll do it. Give me some time, in case I happen to run into trouble along the way."

"Yes, yes. I'll meet you at the location then." After that, Roth had Jacob escorted back outside. He made a quick escape from the wretched theatre and over to where Zenin had been waiting for him. She had sent him a signal from a building across the ways, she was carrying news from Evie and knowing that did make him a little antsier.

"Took you long enough," Zenin grumbled, her nose was a bright red and she was rubbing her hands together rather feverishly. "Evie went to see those two guys."

"Any news from them then?" he asked, hoping with all honesty that the time had finally come.

"They're on board." Zenin nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. She kept looking over Jacob's shoulder to make sure none of the redcoat gang members weren't there. She doubted that they would be since she hadn't seen one thus far. "Evie said we can get her tomorrow when those guys return for their shift."

Jacob let a hearty chuckle and happily hugged Zenin, much to her surprise and dismay. He ignored her attempts to push him off, the relief was too much. "Forgive me, I got carried away."

"No duh!" She barked, dusting herself off with mild irritation. Not that she blamed him for his reaction, she had admittedly done the same with Jackie when she received the news. "Anyways, Evie said that you still have to do Roth's dirty work. Once we have Sammy, do whatever it is you assassins do best."

"Will do." He nodded, the relief he felt was so great. Even though his mood a brighten visibly, he was still bothered by the fact that he had work to do still. "I have to gather some dynamite, be sure to inform Evie that I won't be back til late."

"Yeah, yeah." Zenin dismissed his request and turned around so that she could go back to the train station. Before she left, she teasingly turned half way toward him and grinned, "And I'll be sure to buy you roses for Samantha because I know I can't trust you to do it yourself."

Before Jacob could even stutter his response, Zenin hurried off with an impish grin on her face. It was far too much fun to test the once cool-guy assassin; he never used to blush or act like a school boy when they had first met. This new personality was totally out of character for the male Frye twin; then again, he wasn't a game character anymore. He was a real person now, which probably could suggest that there would be things about everyone in this universe that weren't seen in-game. After all, last she checked, only Evie had a love interest. Jacob filled the role of that annoying younger brother that would take any opportunity to tease his sister. He was too focused on killing Templars to have that kind of luxury.

"Funny," She said to herself as she skid to a stop on a roof, having found all these bizarre changes to be comical. "all that badass shit from the game disappeared after we showed up."

She shook her head and continued forward. She was going to keep to her promise of buying roses for Samantha as well as getting herself a yummy tart. She needed a reward after all her hard work with training and taking care of the Rooks. She would have to share with Jackie though, no way she'll be able to eat it all by herself without getting sick. But, enough of that, they had a rescue mission at hand.

* * *

Jacob had a rather difficult time focusing on the task at hand, his excitement kept him in some sort of haze that he constantly had to snap out of. He was in and out of a daydream, which might have caught someone's attention as, once he arrived at his destination, Roth looked rather displeased.

"Something the matter?" He asked, fearing he may have given away their plans.

"Nothing at all, just a few minor setbacks," Roth replied he was noticeably keeping his distance from the younger man. "I see you have all of the necessary equipment?"

"All rigged up," Jacob confirmed with a nod, unable to shake the unease he felt. He knew that there was something that just wasn't right; something was wrong about the whole thing and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Roth quickly returned to his usual joyous, "Perfect, let's put our plan into action!" He walked over to where he could get the best view of the carnage. "Stand back, ready!"

Jacob wasn't sure what compelled him to follow Roth and look down but, he did. Entering the workshop was a couple of young children who were simply just going to work. Immediately alarmed, Jacob tried to stop Roth.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

Roth, despite knowing this would happen, dared to give the assassin a surprised and innocent look. "Whatever for?"

"What do you mean whatever for?!" Jacob pointed down at the last of the arriving children, "There're children in there!"

"And?" Roth gave the young man a defiant look, one that reminded Jacob of himself sickeningly enough. "We're here to end Starrick's production line, casualties are to be expected."

"No, they aren't!" Jacob angrily barked before racing down to the factory, hoping that he could prevent the little ones' untimely demise. As he left, he heard Roth give the word and knew he would facing off with fire.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he kicked open the door, greeted by the blazing heat and children's screams. It took him a second to make out the scene, with all that smoke. His eyes burned and breathing suddenly became a difficult task.

"Hurry!" He called to the little ones, trying to see past the smoke as best as he could. Those closest to the door ran for their lives, a few needed some guiding. "This way!"

As Jacob tried to assist the injured children, more explosives started to go. The other boxes of dynamite must have barely been ignited. "Out you get! No time to idle!" He lifted some of the kids onto his back and ran out of the building, or rather tried to.

"You're not getting away!" Jacob groaned as he heard the Blighters storm in after him. "No one disobeys the boss."

Jacob did his very best to avoid Roth's little henchmen, he used whatever smoke bombs he had left as an extra diversion until all he could do was fight back. Of course, he made sure the children were out before allowing the damned gang members have their way.

"Come fight, you coward!" One of the men shouted; Jacob could see that the Blighter had only a small knife as a weapon. Pitiful really, to think he could fare against a trained Assassin with just that.

"As you wish," Jacob muttered under his breath before lunging toward the man, killing him without a second thought. He dealt with two more Blighters before getting out of the collapsing building.

"Mr. Frye?" Jacob turned to see one of Roth's other henchmen, not quite a Blighter. In his hand was a box that he intended to give to the Assassin. "A gift, sir, from ."

"And if I do not want it?" He asked, still seething with anger. Had he not stated that he would not harm innocent people? The bastard!

"I'm afraid there's no choice in the matter." The man told him, "And be warned, Mr. Frye, that when Roth is angry with one, he generally brings suffering to many."

Jacob reluctantly took the box and letter that was being given to him before the man left abruptly. He hesitantly opened the letter, fearing what it might say.

"My dearest Jacob. Alas, it seems our adventures have come to a close. Although our time together was brief, it's left a lasting mark. I wish you well in all your future endeavors. Cordially, Maxwell. Post Scriptum: I'm putting on a show this evening. All of London will be there. Enclosed, please find your invitation."

Jacob stuffed the paper into his pocket, he opened the box only to find something wrapped in a dark blue fabric. Upon unraveling the fabric he found that not only was the fabric actually Samantha's shirt but also, it concealed what was once Roth's pet crow. He knew exactly what that meant, he should have guessed that it would come to this.

* * *

Evie looked at the letter and couldn't believe that this was happening. Just when she thought that things were looking up for them. Jacob offered her a thousand apologies but, she wouldn't hear any of it. Even though it put them in this predicament, she didn't blame Jacob for going against Roth's orders as she also drew the line at exploding a building full of children. "We have to go, all of us."

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, he and the girls would not be helpful in this situation really. He knew Zenin would go regardless of their orders, she had been waiting to save her best friend since day one.

"Showtime is coming soon, we have to act now," Jacob told the Indian Assassin, his fingers kept twitching with anticipation. "We'll need a quick get away, you and the girls could man the carriage."

"The girls can't be ready for this.." Henry reminded the twins, he knew that there were times where their sanity could be called into question. This was one of those times. "They could die..."

Evie turned to Jacob, giving him a nod; when he left to gather the girls, she gave Henry a smile. "Those girls will never learn if we don't trust them in these kinds of situations."

Henry understood that but, only Zenin had any training while Jackie and Christina physically couldn't learn the Assassin's way of life yet. He didn't want to put them in danger like this. "I suppose, we should hurry then."

"That we should." She agreed as she picked up her cane sword and headed off to join her twin. In some weird way, saving Samantha acted as a light of hope for the Assassins. It was like as if her rescue would suddenly put the odds back into the Assassin's favor. "If it's a show he wants, it's a show he'll get."

* * *

"We get to save Sam!" Zenin squealed, absolutely ecstatic at the thought of having a part in the rescue. "Yay! What's my job?"

Jacob just stared at Zenin, leave it to the blonde to be happy at a time like this. "You're going to help me get in there, Jackie and Christina will stay with the carriage."

"Ooh!" Zenin happily clapped her hands in excitement, "I can finally put my Assassin skills to use!"

While she was excited about saving Samantha, Jackie wasn't too keen on being there when shit was gonna go down. "So..what's the plan?"

"We need to pull them away from the theatre!" Zenin stated before Jacob interrupted her.

"No, it's more complicated than that." He told them, he had to explain what the plan was or else, Zenin would do whatever she wanted. "Jackie, I'm leaving you to drive the carriage since Henry is going to need to take care of Samantha for now."

"Me?" Jackie knew how to drive the carriage, she had done so a couple of times when she was invited to assist on errands with Evie. What bothered her was the circumstances of which she was going to be driving. Had they still been in their world, she would've agreed easily since her vehicle was a jeep and was a beast on the road.

"What about me?" Zenin asked she wanted to know what is was he had planned for her. "Yeah, you said I was helping you but, how?"

"I need you to focus on Samantha, I have to kill Roth and that would leave her open to attacks." He explained calmly despite the fact that his own adrenaline was already racing through his veins. "Once you get her, get out as fast as you can."

"Will do!" She saluted him as if she were a soldier, "And what about Evie?"

"She'll be waiting for you, she made arrangements to take Samantha to see Ms. Nightingale." Now that the girls had an understanding of what was to be done, he urged Zenin to follow him and told Jackie to wait for Henry. "Let's hurry."

"Alright!"

* * *

Samantha was tossed onto the floor of the theatre, her arms were bound by a thick rope and her blue shirt was replaced with an old white dress shirt. Roth was running back and forth, making sure everything was just right for his big production.

"I see you're in good health." He mocked as he sent his Blighters to go stand guard, "It would seem that you've overstayed your welcome."

"Not like I ever was welcomed!" She hissed angrily, her throat still felt like with was coated with shards of glass and it was taking so much energy to even be awake. Even so, she was able to complete her sentences finally despite her voice was still rather weak. "The hell are you doing you crazy bastard?:

"Well, it's simple really." He grinned like the Cheshire Cat, had that story even been written yet? "Jacob is on his way to kill me, so I fully intend to take you with me."

She yelped as he placed a knife to her throat, "I wanted to slay you like this but, I have a better idea."

He kicked forward a large chest, big enough for her to fit into if she was forced into a sort of fetal position. She should have guessed that he would want her to suffocate to death since it was one of the few agonizing ways to die. Well, maybe the chest alone wasn't enough to do the job but, she didn't doubt that he had more up his sleeve.

"Lock her up boys, I want her placed on center stage!" He grinned wickedly at her before resuming whatever crazy bastard crap he was doing prior.

She felt the two Blighters lift her up and, with minimal resistance since these assholes roughed her up before they got there, the managed to lock her up in the chest that now felt three sizes smaller. Suddenly, she found herself feeling very claustrophobic. Well, this was just going to a fucking calamity, Samantha could only imagine what nightmare was about to occur.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: None

Sorry for not posting on the sixth, it's hard to write now that I'm going to college so I decided to only post on the twentieth instead. So sorry!

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

The sun was slowly setting when Jacob and Zenin arrived at the Music hall, people were bustling around with excitement and wearing masquerade masks. There were lights strung about the courtyard and everyone seemed like they were having just a jolly good time. Despite being across from the place, they could see everything. Zenin looked around in confusion before staring up at Jacob.

"Is there some sort of memo we missed here?" She sarcastically asked, "Looks like they're gearing up for a fancy night."

Jacob didn't reply, he merely motioned for her to follow him through the crowd. "This is his tactic, he knew we would come."

"So a masquerade would be the best way for him to hide from us while not hiding at all." Zenin concluded with a rather impressed nod, "If he wasn't such a crazy bastard, I'd think he was a genius."

Jacob shook his head, "No, it is genius and dangerous." Jacob took her to the entryway of the music hall and listened closely to what the female usher was telling the guests. "Seems we are in need of masks."

"And how do you propose we get a pair?" She asked looking around, "Not many of the Blighters here are wearing any."

Jacob also glanced about; she was right about the Blighters as they weren't wearing masks. He only managed to spy two with masks. One female and one male. "To the left, there's one for you. Mine is on the right."

"W-Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait." Zenin stuttered nervously as Jacob handed her a small knife. "Y-You mean I-I have to..."

"It's one quick move Zenin." He told her with a stern look, "look the other way if you have to, but aim to kill."

Zenin looked at the knife and shook her head, "I don't want to kill anyone!"

"Do it for Samantha!" He hissed in a whisper, pushing the knife toward her. He was not going to put up with this, no matter how understandable her reaction. "Her life is on the line!"

Zenin looked at him and then back at the knife. She didn't want to kill anyone, she really didn't, however, her friend's life was at risk and she was the one who insisted on learning the ways of the Assassins. Reluctantly, she nodded her head and took the small knife. "Okay.."

"Look over their shoulder." He urged softly, "Don't be suspicious. Meet me back here once you're done."

She nodded again and went off to hunt down the female Blighter for her mask. Jacob watched her go for a second before heading off to fetch his mask. For him, the task was easy as his target wasn't even paying attention to what was happening. The young man died quickly and the metallic mask was now in his possession. He turned back to the courtyard and waited only a few minutes before Zenin return; she had her head down and the dark mask was secured on her face.

"Good." He said as he gently pulled her toward the masked line, "Make no sound, it's not over yet."

They headed toward the Usher and the line, so long as they kept their masks on they would be fine. Blighters would no doubt be inside, waiting for them to strike. The Usher soon led the small group of guests inside to the main door of the Music hall before turning around and asking if they were ready.

"Then let's proceed." She opened the doors, allowing the group to enter silently. Jacob and Zenin entered, by this point Zenin managed to swallow back her discomfort and look forward to the impending chaos that was about to unfold. No doubt she would have to kill someone again soon, may as well get over it.

As they entered the lobby of the Music hall, they heard Roth call to the people. " _Madames et Messieurs. Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Alhambra Music Hall!_ "

Jacob and Zenin casually looked around, trying to find Roth. They weren't successful but, no doubt he would show himself to them soon. They hurried up the left stairway and listened carefully to the announcement.

" _Tonight, we have, for one night only, a very special performance of Corvus the Trickster. While some of the effects may be visceral and highly disturbing, do not be alarmed, my good people. Fear not! This is the purest form of entertainment!_ " Zenin grabbed Jacob's arm, forcing him to listen to Roth.

"This isn't right..." She looked at him with a worried glance and he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What is he planning..?"

"I don't know.." Jacob stayed still as he listened to Roth once more, taking in what was being said.

" _Tonight's performance immortalizes and is for the benefit of a young fellow very near and dear to my heart. Any concerns or complaints may be addressed to him, ha ha ha! Jacob, dear boy, tonight is for you._ "

Zenin and Jacob exchanged unsure glances before rushing up the stairs again. "We must get to the stage, something is amiss about this."

"I agree." Zenin nodded as they headed up to auditorium area. "Where do we go from here?"

Jacob looked around carefully, "To the right, follow me."

Before he could dash she grabbed his arm and shook her head, "Don't run, we'll bring attention to ourselves. Walk."

They calmly made their way to the right, pretending as though they were a couple attending the showing. Keeping true the typical lady mannerisms of the time, Zenin casually glanced around to keep an eye out for Blighters.

"To the right, in a room." She whispered, looking up at him so that she properly play her part. "I'm sure they didn't recognize us."

He nodded and led her to another sloped area and glanced around, "We're not on the right floor."

Zenin glanced around, noticing there weren't any Blighters to notice him. "You just need to reach a vantage point, right?" When he nodded, she gave him a gentle push. "Go without me, if I follow you we'll get caught."

He nodded in agreement, "Follow me at a distance, we can't separate yet." He jumped over the railing a proceeded to head up to the next floor.

Zenin glanced around and jokingly whispered to herself, "How oblivious are these people?"

Jacob carefully crawled his way up to the best spot for him to see the entire building, he checked to make sure no one was watching before climbing up and assessing the area. He could barely see Roth is the backstage area, the sick man wearing that gold mask. The only problem was that there were multiple men wearing that same exact mask. They would have to be careful about this.

"See anything spectacular?" Zenin asked as she appeared behind him, she had decided to take a more conventional route by using the stairs instead. "I think now is where we part ways, what might I be looking for? A door?"

"I'm not sure, you'll have to figure that one out for yourself while I hunt down Roth." He gave a quick nod, "Check the backstage first."

Zenin returned the gesture before heading off to search for her friend. The show, at this point, had already begun; she was going to have to be careful about not getting confused with all the commotion going on backstage.

Jacob went off to go handle Roth, he saw the sniveling man on the stage somewhere. However, as he hurried off to deal with his former "ally", the man's voice rang through the place.

" _We have a volunteer! A big round of applause for this brave, brave man!_ " Jacob sped up as he hurried over to the stage. " _Our volunteer is about to die for you, Jacob._ "

"Not while I live," Jacob whispered to himself, jumping off the railing that was closest to the stage.

" _You lucky people are about to witness this gentleman being fired upon at point-blank range. Our performer will hit several targets placed around his head! Exciting, is it not?_ " Roth gleefully called to the people, " _Oh ho ho! Will our honored guest go unharmed?_ "

* * *

Zenin slowly walked down that stairs, grumbling to herself about how she was being left to find Samantha on her own. "Stupid Jacob, leaving me alone in this big ass building. I don't fucking even know where to look..."

" _Saw them on the third floor. They split up, the girl is alone._ " Zenin immediately stiffened as she heard the distant conversation of some Blighters.

"Oh, no,no,no,no! BLEND!" Zenin threw herself against the wall, her back firmly pressed against the wall as she hoped to blend with it. ' _What did Jacob say to do again? Shit, shit shit...focus on my target._ '

Zenin closed her eyes and listened for their footsteps, trying to figure out how there were. ' _Okay...three? No, two. Just two. Shit, shit, shit! They're coming up!_ '

As she was still in her mental panic state, the two men rounded the corner and, by pure instinct, Zenin found her knife lodged into one Blighter's throat. It had happened so quickly that Zenin hardly realized what had happened until she felt the blood ooze onto her fingers. Both Zenin and the other Blighter looked at the mess in absolute horror.

Zenin began to whine as she tried to remove her knife, the knife was lodged so deep that she had to jerk the small weapon out of the corpse. "Ew! There's blood on it!" She started to flail her arm around in an unsuccessful attempt to get the blood off her hand and knife.

The other Blighter stared at Zenin in shock before angrily pointing at her, "YOU!"

"Oh shit! Time to go!" Zenin whirled around and flew back up the stairs, trying to figure what she should do now that she was being chased. As she reached a landing, she curled into herself and, with the velocity from running up the stairs, swung her right leg out. It was by pure chance that her foot collided with the Blighter's head, knocking the man out cold.

"I did it?" Zenin looked down at the unconscious man before cheering, "I did it, I did it, yeah yea-ow!"

She hunched over and tried to massage her inner thigh, "Owie! I should have stretched!" her voice began to strain as the pain seeped in. She then looked up and down at the rest of the stairs. "Aw, fuck that! I'm going back up!"

She slowly hobbled back up the stairs, groaning each time she moved her right leg. Once she reached the deck, she limped toward the railing and cried. She didn't think about having to climb her way to the backstage if she came back up here. "DAMMIT!"

* * *

Jacob looked everywhere for the blasted bastard, he couldn't find Roth anywhere at all. He searched high and low for the devil of a man but, couldn't find him. However, there was a poor man locked in a room back here from what he could hear. It might help to release the man. He made his way to a leisurely guarded door, killed the two Blighters that were standing guard, and entered to find the man tied to a stick.

"Hold tight, I'll free you," Jacob told the man as he got to work on the ropes. "You best be on your way."

"Thanks, mate." The man replied and went to work on lowering the rafter as he was supposed to.

Jacob hurried back out and found himself facing off against five or more Blighters. They took notice of the rafter being lowered when it wasn't supposed and were on their way to see what had happened. Jacob didn't mind, he needed to let off some steam a bit. With his cane sword, he slew them all without really relishing the fight like he normally would. He had a goal in mind and he would not allow these fools to deter him from it. After he was done with the Blighters, he hurried across the stage toward an area with what seemed like dressing rooms. Once there and upon finding nothing of use to him, Jacob went back to the balcony halls in hopes of finding the man there.

There were so many decoys strolling about, it would be impossible for Jacob to find the real Roth like this. He would have like to just kill Roth and be done with it as he had with the other Templars but, it would appear that he had no other option.

"I'll have to kill these decoys if I want to find the real Maxwell Roth." Jacob sighed to himself, "Where to start...?"

Jacob looked around and tried to figure out the best means of killing the decoys and thinning out the herd of Blighters. He soon found a woman serving all the men with a pitcher of some sort of drink. From the looks of it, she was only serving the decoys and Blighters. She was his best bet at killing at least a few of his targets.

He headed over toward her and, as discreetly as he could, asked for directions to the bathroom while poisoning her pitcher. Now he would have to wait until she served everyone.

* * *

Zenin searched everywhere; she went through rooms and corridors whispering Samantha's name in hopes of getting a response from her friend. She almost had a few run-ins with the patrolling Blighters and her inner thigh still hurt like a bitch. She managed to refrain from limping but, damn it still hurt.

Hoping to stop the pain, Zenin tried lunging while walking. "Lunge! Lunge! Lunge!" She groaned down the hall, "Lunge!"

" _Zenin!_ " A voice called from somewhere in the distance.

Zenin jumped in surprise and had her knife ready to shank someone, "Who's there!?" She looked around the hall, there was no one there at all.

" _Zenin!_ " Zenin really had to listen hard for the voice, it was both distant and slightly muffled. " _Zenin,_ _it_ _'s_ _me!_ "

"Hello," Zenin started to sing. "it's me."

" _ZENIN! IT'S SAMANTHA,_ _YOU DORK_!"

"OH!" Zenin opened a nearby door, expecting to see Samantha standing behind it but, there was no one. "Uh...hello? Sam?"

 _"Zenin!"_ So she was in the room but, where? Zenin couldn't see anyone in there.

"Are you a ghost?" Zenin asked as she hesitantly poked her head into the room. "Dude, where are you?"

 _"In here!"_ There was a chest that began to move with thudding sounds coming from it. _"Here!"_

"The fuck?!" Zenin came over and gently kicked the chest. "Why a chest?"

" _How should I know!?_ " Samantha called from the chest, she was sweating so much and she was finding hard to breathe. " _Was I suppose to ask them? Just get me out!_ "

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist." Zenin started inspecting the chest, she knew she would need a key to open it. Whoever put Samantha in there was probably the one who held the keys. "Uh...am I supposed to get the keys from someone..?"

Just as she said that a Blighter entered the room, he was completely taken by surprise when he saw her there. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"Wah!" Zenin did a spider monkey jump toward the Blighter and stabbed him through the heart. "Woah, I just did that. Sam, did you see that?"

 _"Zenin..."_

"Yes?"

" _I'm locked in a fucking chest, how am I suppose to see_ _anything_?!"

"Oh yeah..." Zenin looted the man's body for a key, finding instead quite a few keys. "Well...we're gonna be here for a bit."

 _"Are you kidding me..."_

"Don't worry!" Zenin said cheerfully, "I'm pretty sure it's this key!"

Zenin placed the key into the keyhole and when it didn't work, she took it off the key ring and tossed it aside. "Okay, next one." Zenin tried a few more before finally finding the right one. "YES!"

Zenin threw open the chest and found Samantha sweating and a few shades paler than normal. Not to mention her face was still kind of ugly. Zenin wasn't able to refrain from letting out a sound a surprise and minor disgust. "What happened to you..?"

"Shut up and help me out." Samantha hissed as she held out her hand for Zenin, "Next to being poisoned a bit, although I'm sure it's wearing off, Roth had some of his men beat me up so I wouldn't fight back."

"Ah, I see." Zenin pulled Samantha out and patted her friend down, "I don't see any blood, except for your face."

"Thanks." she sighed, "Got anything for a cotton mouth?"

"Yeah, Evie gave me this." Zenin handed Samantha a flask, "Decent quality water is apparently hard to find."

"Yeah.." Samantha took the flask and chugged the cool liquid. Once she finished it, she handed it back to Zenin, "I feel so much better now."

"Good cause now...Ah!" Zenin smacked her own forehead and swore, "Dammit!"

"What?"

"I don't know how we're gonna get out of here without anyone recognizing you."

Samantha's shoulders slouched, "So who came up with this plan? Jacob or Evie?"

"Jacob."

Samantha shook her head, "Not surprised." She looked around the room for something to use as a disguise. "There's gotta be some costumes in here."

The duo looked around for something, they found nothing besides a hat and an old looking mask that had surely seen better days.

"A hat and mask should work right?" Samantha asked, holding the two item out for Zenin to see. "That's all I can find in here."

"We'll make do with that." Zenin helped Samantha stuff her hair into the hat and adjust the mask as best they could to not irritate the bruises Samantha had. "Can you see?"

"Yeah." She nodded a bit, "Let's hurry up, I don't want to know what Roth has in store."

"Trust me," Zenin smiled as they left the room, "Neither do I."

* * *

Jacob hadn't any luck finding Roth even with the decoys now dead. He searched high and low for the bastard and yet, the man evaded his grasp. At least he could hope that Zenin found Samantha and that they managed to get out already.

" _Ha ha ha! I hope you have enjoyed your evening so far, ladies and gentlemen._ _I know I have._ " Jacob stilled at the sound of Roth's voice; this time, his voice sounded different than usual and Jacob hurried to the balcony to see if his suspicions were correct. There, on the center stage, was the demented monster who certainly hadn't finished his taunting of the male assassin yet. " _Now, before our final act, I would like to toast all of you brave people who joined us tonight to celebrate life... and death. Go on, toast them!_ "

Two Blighters set the stage on fire, blowing the flames toward the audience who were now in a state of panic. Jacob couldn't believe that Roth was intending to kill all these people just because of him.

"Damn!" Jacob swore as he raced toward the stage; due to his endless wandering, Jacob hadn't been near the stage when this occurred. He jumped up and climbed up to the rafter, Roth stood beneath it and this made Jacob's job that much easier.

"No, this way!" Jacob stiffened, that better not be...

"ZENIN! WE'RE ON STAGE!"

The Blighters, Roth, and Jacob all turned around and saw Zenin and Samantha run through the smoke that was building. The two girls hadn't stopped thankfully, they barely paid any attention to what was happening as they just wanted to get out of the place without burning.

"Chase them!" Roth shouted at his men, "Don't let them get away!"

"No!" Jacob leaped down and shoved his hidden blade into Roth's chest, successfully ending the madman's life for good. "I will not let you take her away from me!"

"Ah! Jacob, you made this a truly magnificent night!" Roth laughed weakly, "The stuff of legends!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jacob growled darkly, "Why? Why did you do it all?"

Roth smiled, it was a smile that truly showed just how stupid Roth thought the question was. "Why? Why did I kidnap the girl? Why did I slaughter those you deem innocent? The same reason I do anything!"

Roth grabbed Jacob and planted a firm kiss onto the man's lips. Jacob forced Roth off of him and stared at the man in disgust.

"Why not?" Was the last thing Roth said before dying. Jacob didn't want to but, dipped his handkerchief in Roth's blood. Once that was done, Jacob left to go save the girls from their own stupidity.

* * *

Zenin and Samantha could hardly see with all the smoke clouding their vision. Samantha was especially sensitive to the smoke and this did nothing to ease their annoyance with each other.

"If we die because of you Zenin," Samantha snarled as Zenin led her to another dead end, "I will make the afterlife a nightmare for you."

"I don't doubt that!" Zenin shot back as she continued to pull Samantha somewhere inside the burning theater. "It's not my fault he decided to burn the damn building down.

The duo was so engrossed in their argument that neither realized that there was someone charging behind them. Luckily, though, it wasn't a threat. Jacob had managed to find them thanks to their fighting.

"I told you to get her and get out!" Jacob snarled at Zenin, lifting Samantha into his arms and forcing Zenin to grab hold of his coat.

"I was working on that second part!"

Jacob ignored her and took them to the nearest exit they could find. They jumped out of a window and landed just a few feet away from the burning building. Jacob made sure Samantha was okay before allowing her to stand on her own and then they turned to watch the blaze.

"He sure wanted a show." Zenin sighed, "He's dead, though, right?"

Jacob nodded, "Yes he is."

Samantha leaned into Jacob's side, "How are getting back to the hideout?"

"Hello!" They turned toward the street and saw Jackie driving the carriage while waving at them. "Sammy, you're okay!"

"Jackie!" Samantha sighed happily as she waved back at her friend. "How have you been?"

"Better." Jackie halted the horses and hopped down so that she could hug her friend. "Evie wants us to take Sam to a doctor."

"Alright." Jacob helped Samantha enter the carriage and Zenin joined Jackie in steering the horses.

"By the way," Zenin asked as they headed to the place Evie wanted them to go to, "where are Evie and Henry?"

"They went to help the people trapped in the theater." Jackie explained, "Don't worry about them, Evie said they'd meet us at the doctor's place."

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: None From What I Can See.

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Jacob waited outside the small hospital while Samantha was being given a checkup. He said that he wanted to talk to Evie first but, in reality, he just didn't want to see Samantha's injuries in a better light. The girls didn't seem to mind as they bombarded Samantha with questions over what had happened to her while in captivity. He knew that he would have to see her tomorrow and see what had been done to her; for now, he was content with being oblivious.

"How is she?" Jacob looked up as he heard Henry and Evie come up to the small hospital. They both looked tired and he could guess that the panic of the citizens was a bit much for them. If he had known that Roth was planning to burn Alhambra Music Hall, he would have done more to help them.

Jacob shrugged, "Haven't heard a thing yet." He nudged his head toward the door, silently telling them that they can enter. "Go on in if you want."

Henry did, but Evie decided that she and Jacob needed to talk in private. She encouraged Henry to go in alone as she gestured for Jacob to move toward the street. Jacob reluctantly pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and followed his sister.

"Quite a night." She commented with a sly smile, staring up at the smog-filled sky. It was times like these that made her miss the countryside's starry nights. "Burning buildings and public frenzy. Sergeant Abbeline will have his hands full tonight."

Jacob shrugged again, not too sure what he could say about the evening's events. "I suppose worse could have been done. What about the Templars?"

Evie sighed, "Not sure. I can say that now, we're in for some trouble."

"I can finish off Twopenny and the Earl," Jacob assured Evie, with his trademark sly smirk. With Samantha under their protection again, he had returned to his normal self for the most part. "Once they're gone, it'll just be Starrick."

Evie nodded in agreement, "Yes, we should still exercise caution, though." She looked around and sighed, "We have to get rid of all the Blighters as well."

"More gang wars?" Jacob laughed, tucking his arms behind his head. "I can certainly handle that."

Evie chuckled lightly, "Yes, I know." She gently pushed her brother and gave him a sad smile, "Jacob..."

Jacob looked her in eyes, curious for a minute before realizing what the tone meant. His shoulders slouched, he knew very well where she was going with that look. "You're never going to drop it." He should have known that his studious sister was still going to push the subject of the girls' origins.

"No, I'm not." Her smile weakened into a small frown, "It's not right to keep the rest of us in the dark, dear brother."

He sighed and hung his head, "I don't want to tell you but, I don't want you to ask them either." He was still worried for the girls; he didn't want them to be confused as prophets or anything related to the Pieces of Eden. He could only imagine what might happen to the girls then.

Evie placed a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, "Jacob Frye, is it right to keep secrets in a partnership?"

He playfully nudged Evie, "Don't use those words of wisdom on me." He looked up at the sky and reluctantly came to an agreement with Evie. "Let me talk to Samantha first, she can gather the girls from there."

Evie nodded, "Alright, I hope you keep to your promise."

Jacob smiled and nodded, "I will."

* * *

Samantha and the girls all chattered on about recent events; the popular topic was about how Zenin and Adam had started to fight with each other constantly. Zenin insisted that Adam was behaving irrationally with Jacob, blaming the assassin for Samantha's capture. This was what usually led to them getting into scraps and Zenin always was the victor of the fights.

"Really though?" Samantha laughed as they enjoyed a small meal together. Samantha was to be sent home for the night once the doctor was certain that she was well enough; they were just waiting for his final verdict at this point. "Was there no way for you to be rational with him?"

Zenin gave her dirty look, "No, actually! He was being a jerk first."

Jackie and Christina nodded in agreement, "She's telling the truth, he was attacking everyone else."

Samantha glanced over at Jackie and tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"He was snarling at everyone," Christina told her, crossing her arms over her chest. "The longer you were gone, the worse he'd get."

"He was blaming Jacob for everything," Zenin stated with a huff, her cheeks puffed out indignantly. "He even questioned the love between you two!"

Samantha couldn't resist blushing as Zenin mentioned the word love while, at the same time, she was disappointed in Adam's treatment of her friends. The only person to blame for her imprisonment was Roth and there was no need for him to be so moody with everyone.

"I'll talk to him once we get back." Samantha assured them with a smile, "Now, tell me some good news will ya?"

"Uh..you're alive and back with us?" Zenin sarcastically asked, "What else can you ask for?"

Samantha blankly stared at Zenin with an annoyed glare, "You are asking for a foot up your ass."

"Calm down you two." Henry came into the room, carrying a jacket for Samantha. The doctor had just cleared her for release and Henry had sent Jacob and Evie back to the train to fix up Samantha and Zenin's room.

"Henry!" Samantha teasingly saluted, grinning like a fool. "Still looking as out of place as ever!"

"And you haven't changed much yourself." He then pointed at her bruises, "Except for those."

"Ha." She mockingly laughed, she got off the bed that she had been placed on earlier and skipped over to the Indian man. "How's Evie?"

Henry tensed up while the other girls giggled at his reaction; the two things he disliked about both Samantha and Zenin was their persistent observations and relentless teasing.

With a sigh, he handed her the coat and instructed the girls to head to the carriage while they had a last minute chat with the doctor. The doctor advised her to keep hydrated and to avoid extreme exercise for at least a week. Eventually, she should be able to regain her strength within that time frame considering she hadn't been exposed to the poison any longer than a day. Once that was done, they all headed back to the train.

"So, do we get dinner?" Zenin asked Henry as they rode past a bakery that seemed to be cooking up something delicious if the scent in the air was any indication. "I haven't eaten in a few hours you know."

"The world does not revolve around you, Zenin." Henry sighed, he had never known a woman to be so much of a glutton. "I can cook once we get back."

Zenin groaned loudly, earning giggles from the other girls. "But I'm hungry _now_!" Henry could hear where Zenin was dramatically tossing her around inside the carriage. "Feed me, feed me!"

The girls erupted into laughter although Henry was less than enthusiastic about the childish behavior. While he could admit that he would find it amusing if she acted this way with the twins, he did find it annoying when she did it with him. Even so, he had more tolerance toward her behavior so he could put up with it for a longer period of time.

"When we get back." He told her, receiving a prolonged whine before she quieted down. He could hear the soft giggles from the other girls, which meant Zenin was muttering under her breath. That was bearable compared to her whining.

"So cruel!" Zenin huffed as the other girls struggled to not smile at her, "Why is everyone so mean to me?"

Jackie laughed, "I'm not sure that qualified as mean, Zenin."

"Yes, it does!" Zenin puffed out her cheeks, causing Samantha to giggled her ass off. "Don't laugh at me!"

"How can I not!" Samantha finally broke and fell into a fit of laughter. "D-Don't look at me that way!"

"You guys are jerks!" Zenin tossed herself against the door and, expectedly, she almost fell out of the carriage. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"YOU IDIOT!" The three girls reached out and pulled Zenin back into the carriage. Zenin hadn't quite realized that she nearly fell out until the door closed again.

"Oh, my!" She gasped, grabbing hold of her forehead in exasperation. "I feel faint."

* * *

Over the next few days, Jacob kept busy by stalking and eventually killing Twopenny and the Earl of Cadigan while Evie worked to keep everything in order. Jacob hardly returned to the train and, when he did, he would rarely hang around the girls. Zenin, being her normal self, called him out on this a few times and received terrible headaches as a result of their arguing.

"What a jerk!" Zenin growled as she laid beside her best friend. "You two are supposed to be all over each other and he's never even here!"

Samantha, who was laying on her back reading a book, ignored Zenin's ranting about Jacob. Admittedly, she was pretty bothered by the fact that Jacob refused to acknowledge her existence whenever he was home. He barely would glance her way and, most often, would keep his back to her. She could tell that something was bothering him and that something probably had to do with herself and her friends.

"Sam! Are you listening to me?!" Samantha yelped as Zenin snatched the book from her hands, Zenin looked royally pissed off. "I'm talking about your boyfriend here! Don't you care that he's not doing his job?"

Samantha let out a sigh and reached for her book, "Zenin, just let it go."

Zenin refused to give back that book and huffed, "Really! What's wrong with you two?"

"Zenin..."

"It's been days and he hasn't said anything to you and he's being a jerk to the rest of us." Zenin told her coldly, "And you don't seem the least bit concerned!"

Samantha sighed and let her head fall, "Not to everyone."

"Hm?"

"He's not being a jerk to everyone," Samantha looked up at her with an annoyed gaze. "He's fine with Evie and the Rooks. It's just us that he's acting this way with and I figured that he's got something on his mind that he doesn't want to share."

Zenin narrowed her eyes, "Awfully optimistic."

Samantha let out a frustrated growl, "I am concerned about his behavior as it's not what I experienced when he came to see me at my little prison. Even so, I'm willing to give him his space until I deem it necessary to intervene."

"And when that might be?" Samantha snatched her book back and resumed reading, ignoring Zenin once again. "Oh, we're gonna be like that huh?"

The cabin's door opened suddenly, revealing Anges with a concerned look on her face. "Sorry girls, but Adam's here to see Samantha and he's refusing to leave."

Zenin grinned at Samantha while the brunette groaned, "That's all _you_ , Sammy." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and skipped toward Jackie's side of the divided room.

Samantha shot her a dark glare before shoving herself off of her bed. "I'll go talk to him."

Anges nodded and went back to her desk, she told Samantha that he was waiting on the platform and that the train was going to be leaving in five minutes. Knowing five minutes wouldn't be enough time for them to talk everything through, Samantha told Anges she'd be back before dusk.

"I'll send Evie after ya if you don't!" Anges teasingly threatened as the younger woman hopped off the train.

"Alright!" Samantha saluted the older woman before turning to see an ecstatic Adam."Adam, what brings you here?"

"I heard they saved you and I came to make sure you're okay." Since she now knew of his attraction to her, Samantha could see the signs of infatuation as clear as day. It kind of bothered her that she was gonna have to put him down. "Are you well enough to be out?"

She smiled, "Yeah, the doctor said I could."

His aura got brighter, "I'm glad!"

It was hard to believe that this innocent man had been so cold to all of her friends while she was gone. In a way, she almost didn't believe it to be true. However, her friends wouldn't lie to her about this and she knew that they wouldn't make this up either. "Adam," she put on her sweetest facade that she could muster, "why don't we go for a walk?"

He nodded eagerly and followed her as she led him out of the station. She didn't want to make a scene in a crowded place, some place quieter and with fewer people would be preferred. She thought about a place where they could go but, there wasn't anywhere safe for them to go that fit her ideal place.

"So..." He asked hesitantly, unable to handle the small silence between them. "um..."

"What?" She asked as she was curious as to what he might ask.

"Um...Are you and...the boss..." Samantha didn't readily offer him any information, waiting for him to complete his own thought. "romantically involved?"

Samantha couldn't resist letting out a small squeak of embarrassment, "U-Uh! T-That's.."

"So it was true..." Adam's head lowered and his gaze was fixed on the ground. "The other Rooks kept telling me that you were his woman..."

Samantha struggled to speak for a minute; he was making it sound all weird and out of context. "It's not like _that_!" He jumped from the suddenness of her opposition and Samantha had to gather her thoughts so that she get the real message through. "We..Jacob believes that he feels for me in a romantic way and I...I don't know if I return his affections."

Adam didn't understand what she was trying to say, "What are you two then?"

"I don't know..." She admitted, she still didn't know what to think about her and Jacob. Zenin insisted that there was love between them although, she wasn't too sure that she could trust Zenin's observations. "I like him, I really do...but I don't know if I love him."

Adam huffed, "How can you not know?"

Samantha shot him a glare, "My lack of a love life isn't why I asked you to walk with me!" She stomped in front of him, cutting him off. "I wanted to know why you were being mean to my friends."

"Mean?" He looked a bit peeved by her accusation, "I was concerned about you."

"That doesn't give you the right to snarl or mistreat them!" She growled darkly, "They were hurt by my kidnapping too! You didn't make it any easier on them."

Adam looked away, "They could have done a better job-"

Samantha pulled his ear and snapped, "Don't you dare act as if it was somehow their fault. We all fought for our lives that night and they received horrible beatings from the Blighters!" She knew that Christina actually didn't get that hurt but, that was irrelevant to her case at the moment.

Adam didn't say anything more; in fact, he refused to meet her dark gaze. Samantha waited a minute for him to speak, waited for something to be said. He said nothing to her.

"You're a child, Adam!" She huffed, finally done with the young man. "Don't you ever come after me again."

Adam ignored her and pushed passed her, he almost left without a word. "All I did was care, I thought you were going to die. You don't realize how nights I spent wondering if I'd ever see you again."

Seeing the angry and betrayed look in his eyes set Samantha off; how dare he look at her this way, like he should be pitied. "If that were true, you would have done more and worked with Jacob to save me. From what I heard, you only helped once."

With that, she turned on her heel and headed back to the station, leaving Adam in the dust. She was angry, bitter, sad, and confused. Damn, she hadn't been this confused about herself before. Was this right? Should she tell Adam she was sorry? What was even going on anymore? As she headed back to the station, Samantha realized that the train was only stopping for five minutes and, by now, the train had already left.

"Crap!" She hissed darkly as she tried to weighed her options. She didn't intend for their talk to go the way it did, had she thought of that, she would have never left the platform. Well, her best option was to go to the next station in the Strand since she was in Westminster. She knew that Henry's curiosity shop was somewhere nearby, although she wasn't too sure where. She could go there but, how would she find it? Herny made it clear that its location was supposed to be a secret in case any Blighters tried to go after his stuff.

"Then again," she whispered to herself, she was tapping her top lip in thought. She started to head in the general direction of where the shop should be. "he took all of the valuable books to the train."

She continued onward toward the streets and followed the little landmarks she could recall from when they first showed up in the game. It took some trial and error but, she eventually managed to find the shop. It was empty of patrons and Henry but, she remembered that there was a hidden key in the back door's frame. With this, she allowed herself to enter the shop and wander the store while trying to figure what to do next.

"So, now what do I do?" On her way over, there weren't any Rooks strolling about the streets like there should have been. If she had seen one, she would have asked them to escort her to the next station because she was not wanting to get kidnapped again. "This was no better than going to the Strand alone..."

"No," Samantha shrieked as Jacob's voice rang through the empty store. She damn near had a heart attack! "this is a better idea than getting caught up in a street fight."

"JACOB!" Samantha spun around and gave his shoulder a good hard smack, hurting her hand in the process. "The hell!?"

He smiled a bit before his usual uninterested gaze took over again. "I was looking for you, Anges said you were with Adam but, he said you took off after a fight with him."

Her poor heart was still thudding in her chest as she spoke, "We got into an argument and I thought I'd go back to the train but..."

He shrugged, "Yeah, I figured. I thought maybe you'd come here, I'm glad you did."

She noticed the strange tone that was laced in his voice, he was relieved? Sad? She really wasn't good at reading people's voices like she barely was with body language. "I didn't want to go all the way to the Strand by myself..."

He came up behind her and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Smart, we don't have much control in the Strand yet, or here for that matter."

She yelped in panic, "Wait, what?!"

"Yes, we've struck down some factories and turned in a few bounties but, Westminster, the Strand, Thames, and Lambeth are still under the Blighter's control."

Samantha immediately went into a panicked state, "What!? I didn't lead anyone here, did I?"

Jacob laughed, "Calm down, no one followed you." He held her tighter, "No one knows we are here, not even Evie or Henry."

Samantha lost the panic, replacing it with shyness and unease. She was blushing so much that her whole body felt a few degrees warmer than it should. She was uncomfortable, but not because it was Jacob. It felt like it was because he was a man and she a woman. This was a feeling that was new to her and unwelcomed.

"U-Um..Jacob..." She tried to remove Jacob's arms from holding her so close to him. "Could you not.."

"Aw." Jacob released the blushing girl and teased with a grin, "Shy all of the sudden? Who knew you were so humble!"

Samantha blushed even more and growled, "S-Shaddup! That's not what I meant.."

"Don't be that way." He gently pushed her, "I'm no romantic either."

He took her hand and led her to two chairs that were nearby them, She felt odd about this turn of events. He had gone from being cold to kind, why? What was up now? As if reading her mind, Jacob began to explain himself.

"Evie and I had a talk the other night." He spoke so softly, almost like he was afraid that the walls would tell on him. "She's been suspicious of you and your friends for some time; about where you came from and who you are."

Samantha cocked her head to the side, "You didn't tell her what I told you?"

"It's not really my place to speak for you." He told her, "Besides, I'm still trying to understand you as well so, me trying to convince her of the impossible will only get you put in an insane asylum."

She giggled a bit, "Okay, you got a point." She looked down at his hands, admiring how they were larger than her's. "Is this why you've been acting so weird, just cause of Evie?"

He shrugged, "In part, yes. There's more to my unease than this." He didn't offer up any more information and she was willing to take that. He confessed to most of what was wrong and that was good enough for her. "Let's go, Anges will get upset if you don't keep your promise."

"Hm?" Samantha followed Jacob outside, noticing that the sun was gonna go down soon. "But, how are we gonna find the train? Or catch it for that matter?"

Without a word, he scooped her up and fired his zip line. "Like this." They zoomed up to a rooftop, Samantha was so freaked out that she didn't realize that Jacob had set her down once they were up. "Fun, right?"

Samantha smacked him again, "The hell! A warning would have been appreciated, sir!"

"Here." Jacob ignored her fury and handed her something wrapped in a cloth. "We had this made for you."

She looked at the strange object before her, it couldn't be what she was thinking it might be. Taking it, she hesitantly unwrapped it from the leather like material that protected it. When it was mostly unwrapped, she chuckled softly, "You didn't."

"We did."

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: arminius15, rahcod, and Keyz of Resonance

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

Crawford Starrick was a controlling man; he liked power and control and despised disorder. His competitive nature kept him in power of the weak, his desires always achieved his goals. Yet, despite this, he could not get the girl he sought. This was the first time in his life that he was denied by anyone or anything. She should have succumbed to his wealth, to his power! All women longed for a handsome man with immeasurable wealth at his disposal; Samantha ignored his advances, spurred his wealth, and chose a man who could not provide for her.

He was furious, beyond furious even, and he wished for nothing more than revenge on Jacob Frye. For killing his men, for killing Pearl, for stealing Samantha from his grasp. Jacob Frye will die by his hand and he would make Samantha his bride, whether she liked it or not.

He had a plan to achieve this; it was rather dirty and not something he'd usually do but, for her, he'd make an exception. But, first, he needed that Shroud.

* * *

Samantha and Jacob returned to the train while Evie and Herny were still out and Anges was out on her usual errand run. Distantly, Zenin and Jackie could be heard arguing over something so Jacob chose to go out and deal with a few more Blighters before calling it a night.

"I'll be back after dusk." He smiled at her, placing a gentle kiss atop of her head, "Don't wait up for me."

Although embarrassed by his kiss, she smiled back and watched him leave. After giving her the gift, he spent some extra time with her teaching her how to use it. She wasn't too familiar with mechanics and everything but, he said she did well enough. She had to admit that she really did like the attention he gave her when he wasn't being a moody Brit. He was nice to her and, clearly, wasn't trying to force her into accepting his feelings. If only he could interact with her a bit more so she could figure out her own confusion with him. Maybe then she could honestly say she loved him too and not question the words.

Shaking her head, Samantha headed off to where she could hear her two besties fighting with each other. She could only hazard a guess as to why they'd be fighting, but she'd rather not. There was actually much those two could argue over, from stepping on Zenin's heel to refusing a hug from Jackie. They really reminded Samantha of a married couple when they fought and telling them that really pisses them off even more.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so!"

Samantha poked her head into the carriage and eyed the arguing pair. She noticed that there was a pot of tea brewing beside them and that it was being neglected by the girls. She walked into the room and removed the kettle from the small fire it was on. She turned to her friends, who were still too preoccupied with their argument to notice her, and she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"What on earth could you two be fighting about now?" She asked, rolling her eyes when they turned their heads in surprise. "Did the sun set too soon?"

"Shut up!" Zenin snapped, she was partially red in the face and she looked like they might have really been going at it. "It's none of your business!"

"Oh good." Samantha smiled, ignoring the tension like she always did. "And it's nothing important either because we need to talk. All of us."

Jackie tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Samantha refused to give them any clue as to what they needed to talk about. Instead, she pointed toward the door and asked them to go find Christina so they could all talk. Upon making this gesture, the duo noticed that something was on Samantha's right arm. Something they had only ever seen on Evie and Jacob; Not even Henry wore one.

"Sam...is that?" Zenin walked up to Samantha and lightly touched the brand new hidden blade that was on the brunette's arm. It was designed roughly the same as the twins' but, the metal was cleaner and wasn't colored gold. The leather was also a bit darker and there was more of a hinted style to the famous weapon. It was certainly prettier than the twins'.

Samantha nodded, "Jacob gave it to me a bit ago, you got one too Zenin." Samantha pointed back at the counter behind them, where she had placed a hidden blade that was made just for Zenin.

"Wait," Zenin turned toward Samantha and gave her a perplexed look, "Jacob? Wasn't he ignoring us?"

"More or less." Samantha shrugged, pointing toward the door again. "We've dawdled long enough, we need Christina so either we all go to her or you guys bring her here."

"Let's go to her then!" Zenin grabbed Samantha by the arm and drug her out of the still train while Jackie wrote a quick note to Anges. "We haven't gone on an adventure together in awhile."

Samantha shook her head and pulled herself from Zenin's grasp, "That's mainly because I've been held hostage by my-I mean Jacob's crazy stalker."

Catching that small slip, Zenin leaned against Samantha and grinned, "My, my, my. Was that a slip I heard?"

Looking away, Samantha tried her hardest to not blush, "No!" The closer Zenin leaned against her, the farther she tried to pull away. "S-Stop it!"

"Aw! You do love Jacob!" Zenin teasingly poked Samantha's cheek, "Just admit it!"

"No!"

"You're blushing!"

"I am NOT!" Samantha growled darkly at the blonde; She knew she was lying and that she was becoming possessive toward Jacob but she'd admit it over her dead body! "Let's just go."

"Sure, sure." Zenin laughed as she looked over her shoulder and called, "C'mon Jackie, Let's-"

"Hm?" Samantha barely peeked past the layers of hair that fell over her shoulder as she noticed that Zenin was beginning to look around in a slight panic. "What's wrong?"

"Jackie's gone..." She said, she was on her tip toes searching for their friend through the crowds, "She was right behind us, wasn't she?"

Samantha shrugged, "She might have gone ahead of us.."

"Samantha!" Zenin grabbed Samantha by the shoulders and shook her, "I don't know how to find the brothel! I've never been there!"

Samantha glared at the blonde, her cheeks reddened the more Zenin tried to find Jackie. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"Hey!" Zenin huffed, her own cheeks were red as well. "I'm not her babysitter!"

"But you went with her once!" Samantha insisted, "I remember because you came back and demanded a bath so you could wash off the coochie germs from the place!"

Zenin stopped and thought about that, "Oh yeah...um..."

Samantha let her shoulders sag for a minute, "We can't ask, no doubt people will think we're weirder than we already are. You have to remember something, a landmark maybe?"

Zenin thought about it, probably straining herself in the process, before remembering that the brothel was in Whitechapel. "Uh...Where are we, might I ask?"

"London," Samantha answered promptly, "why?"

"Well, the place is in Whitechapel and that's north of London, right?"

Samantha nodded, "Alright, that's something." She nudged Zenin toward an alleyway and they headed off to find Christina's home.

* * *

The next morning, Samantha awoke in a horrible mood after last night's events. After searching for the damn brothel and finally discussing with the girls what she had been told from Jacob, the trio decided Samantha should tell Evie everything. She tried to argue but, they insisted that she was better at dealing with the twins. She tried and tried for over two hours and still, the verdict remained.

"I hate you all." Samantha huffed as she dressed for the day, Zenin was still snuggled in her bed. "You're cowards."

"Very happy cowards." Zenin smugly grinned, snuggling under her covers. Her face barely poked out from under the covers, "Have fun."

Samantha narrowed her eyes at her best friend before leaving their cabin. Evie was still on the train, probably studying that notebook again, and Samantha knew she'd leave soon enough to go hunting for the Shroud. As predictable as Evie was, it was difficult to get a hold of her.

Upon entering Evie's cabin, Samantha found the older twin sitting in a long chair reading the notebook of Edward Kenway. She seemed rather relaxed, with both of her legs stretched out and one hand holding her cup of tea. Samantha hesitantly knocked on the wall, startling Evie out of her reading.

"Good morning, Evie." Samantha struggled to even greet the female Frye, she wanted to turn around and hide in her room all day. Who would have thought that Samantha could tell their secrets to Jacob without batting an eyelash but, it was the polar opposite with Evie.

Evie look over at Samantha, noticing the nervousness etched on the pale girl's face. "Good morning, Samantha. Why are you up so early?"

The younger girl shifted her weight to her left leg, unsure how to start the conversation. She didn't want to take a direct approach but, how else could she ease into it? Luckily though, she didn't have to.

"I suppose Jacob has finally told you." the twin sighed, getting up from the comfort of her chair. "Why is it only you?"

"They voted that I come tell you." Samantha pouted out of sheer reflex, "Besides, you really only need to hear from me anyways."

"Oh?" Evie gave her a perplexed expression, "and why is that?"

Samantha swallowed and answered, "Because I'm the one who knows the most and can convince you to believe us."

Evie took a step back and gestured for Samantha to take a seat in the chair that she previously sat in. Samantha did as she was indirectly told and waited for Evie to give her the cue to start talking. She expected Evie to just sit down and listen but, to her surprise, Evie was also intending to keep a document about their discussion.

"Uh, Jacob never said you'd write down everything..." Now she was really freaked out, what if Abstergo got a hold of the twins' genetic memories and found out about them? Then again...that should have concerned her a long time ago now that she thought about it. She forgot about how the animus would note their existence just from the genetic DNA of the twins and/or Henry. So yeah, they were kinda fucked there already.

"It might be useful information." Evie shrugged as she settled down with her notebook and pen. "How shall we go about this?"

Samantha nibbled on her lip, trying to calm herself. "Erm...what did you want to know?"

"To start," Evie said as she lightly tapped her knee. "Where are you girls from?"

"Salinas, California." Samantha answered, "I doubt you heard of Salinas, it hasn't gotten its reputation as one of the worst cities in America yet. I don't know if it has been founded yet, kinda don't care either."

Evie nodded and wrote everything down, "With that kind of response..."

"We're not from this time period," Samantha answered so that Evie wouldn't have to ask. "By extension, we're not from this world either."

Evie's pen stopped moving and the twin looked up at Samantha in shock. Sensing the need for more privacy, Samantha got up and shut the two doors of the carriage. She turned back to Evie and let out a sigh.

"You know, you and Jacob kind of react the same." She nervously laughed, trying to lighten the mood a bit, it didn't work though.

"So he does know." Evie's expression darkened slightly, "How can this be?"

Samantha shrugged, "I-I honestly can't answer that because I don't know. And I think there's more that gonna freak you out."

Samantha continued to tell Evie everything she told Jacob, although this time she admitted to knowing the twins more than she should and managed to explain the concept of video games to Evie. She told her about her limited knowledge of future events that might no longer be relevant thanks to a certain turn of events. She also warned Evie about Abstergo and Juno, who she had only brief and basic knowledge of. With this, maybe the modern Assassins could be better prepared for their battles. Then again, maybe it would be more useful if she had been talking to Ezio Auditore or maybe Connor Kenway since she did know for sure that Desmond would have gotten her message.

"That's a lot to take in..." Evie sighed, she absorbed all the information but, naturally, couldn't believe it. Girls from another world, a world like this one and still different. It was amazing and not as unbelievable as some might think. Evie remembered that her father had a friend who loved to talk about the possibilities of other worlds or dimensions. True, the man did later get sent to an insane asylum however, Evie did entertain the possibility in her childhood.

Samantha nodded, "Yeah...Jacob didn't tell you because he didn't know how to tell you. He would have looked crazy if he tried."

"True." Evie's lip curled into a smile, "Alright, so we know now that the Templars can't have you girls. They might think you have connections to the Pieces of Eden."

Samantha nodded, relieved that Evie was accepting her story. It truly felt like there were once weights draped atop her shoulders that were now gone. No more secrets, no more hiding the truth. Even so, there was still the burden that was Starrick.

As if she was able to read Samantha's mind, Evie smiled at the girl and assured her that the Grandmaster would be dealt with soon. "Soon, all of London will be freed of him and, maybe after that, all of England."

Samantha smiled back, Assassins sure did dream big. "Yeah, okay. But I can't shake this feeling of dread."

"Neither can I." Evie sighed softly, "I am certain we will prevail, there's just this strange sensation that keeps nagging at my mind."

The two women eventually continued to talk about the dubbed, Modern World that the four came from. Surprisingly, it wasn't difficult to explain the advance technology to the older twin and, in fact, Evie was fascinated by the stories. She was particularly interested in the use of cellular devices, admitting that she love to have a cell phone just so she could have more input on Jacob's rash decisions whenever she had that troubling feeling. Of course, Jacob would probably figure out how to ignore Evie or would just leave without a cell so he wouldn't feel it vibrate in his pocket.

Around noon, Evie left the train and Jacob returned to fetch Samantha for her training session. He had been itching to take her out since she wasn't supposed to be exercising much but, he waited the recommended week and she was still in need of basic training. He dragged her off the moving train and took her back to that old abandoned factory they trained in some time ago.

"This again?" She teased as he had her stretch so that she could mostly avoid injuring herself. She still had to take it slow just in case. "You're a real romantic, Jacob."

He laughed, "I try." He then had her practice some basic maneuvers and critiquing her style. He had to admit, she was improving now that she had her ass handed to her by the Blighters. She was taking the training more seriously and was putting forth so much more effort.

As they were sparring, Jacob happened to notice that Samantha was lacking proper bindings on the chest. And with her size, it was pretty noticeable and very distracting for him. Without really thinking, Jacob reached toward her chest in an effort to make them stop moving.

"You pervert!" Samantha squealed, slapping Jacob's hand and moving away from him. She was covering her chest and gave him a dirty look. "You groped me!"

Jacob blushed madly, "I-I um..." he struggled to word his sentence before finally getting something out. "All female assassins wear bindings on their chests!"

"Hm?" Samantha tilted her head to the side, "And you couldn't have told me that before why?"

He put his head down and sighed, "I forgot that you're rather...gifted there."

She looked down at her chest, "I don't see how you could. I mean look at me! I'm a tubby girl but, my boobs are pretty hard to miss!"

Jacob blushed a bit more, "Tubby?"

"Fat." She stated with a small laugh, her body size didn't bother her that much and she was always willing to admit to her flaws. "I'm fat and I'm totally aware of it."

"You're not fat." Jacob denied softly, "You're curvy yes, but not fat."

Samantha laughed, "Thanks, but yes I am. It's just a bit difficult to tell because I have a long torso."

"Do you now?" Jacob's mischievous smile began to show and he eyed her like she was candy. "I'd like to see that someday."

Narrowing her eyes, she took a swing at his face. When he blocked it, she swung low and got him in the gut. "With that kind of attitude, you ain't nowhere with me." She turned away, moving a few feet away from him before turning around and waiting for him to recover. "Hurry up, we got a city to liberate you know!"

He grunted and held his stomach, he had never seen this side of Samantha before. Usually, he would abandon a woman who made that kind of statement but, for her, that was a challenge he liked. "Is that so? We'll see about that."

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: Koalaspam125

There is a perfectly good reason why this being updated today as opposed to my normal 20th of the month posting. I shan't spoil the surprise, though, so you will all have to wait until the 20th. Enjoy the wait!

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm sorry but, I'm not sorry.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18**_

Time flew by rather fast to Samantha and her friends; it took her and Zenin almost a month to realize they were actively participating in street fights with Jacob and besting these criminal in combat. They made quite a duo when they fought together, always fighting back to back when against many. Eventually, citizens started calling them the Deadly Sisters and many Blighters grew to fear them. Zenin wore the name proudly while Samantha usually would walk away and roll her eyes. Over time Samantha was discovered to be quite talented in hand to hand combat and wielding her hidden blade; Zenin was quicker and relied more on her custom cane scythe(as Samantha called it).

The two mostly assisted with Jacob's conquest to claim all of London under the Rooks and often were by his side during confrontations. Only once did they fight against a boss alone and that was because the crazy bitch wanted to take them, hostage. Jacob and Evie did come to their aid but, they showed up just seconds after the duo killed the bitch by Zenin slashing her leg open and Samantha smashing her blade into the woman's heart. Never had they seen the twins look at them with such awe and pride.

Jackie and Christina worked together at the brothel; Christina would gather information and Jackie would poison her clients so that no one could find out about their visits. It was easy enough and Jackie managed the brothel's accounts very well. They made a good partnership as well, although understandably not receiving as much recognition for it given the circumstances.

Still, despite all the hardships they had been through, the girls hardly thought back to their old world. They grew so accustomed to this world, to the chaos and madness, that it felt unthinkable to remember a time and place that was so different. It almost was like they belong in this world as opposed to their own. Hell, they stopped wondering how long they had been here and accepted it as their home.

"You're thinking again."

Samantha jumped and looked up to see Jacob leaning against the wall. The two of them had gotten closer over the month and they had taken a liking to the privacy of Henry's shop. They both disliked being peered at by Zenin or Jackie(who had finally grown to tolerate the British man) and the Rooks were no better. Adam still was among them and, although he kept his distance from the Assassins, he would often stare intently at Samantha and Jacob. Because of this, they began to meet at the shop.

"And what, if I may ask, are you thinking about?" He asked as he approached the small table she was sitting at.

Samantha smiled and shook her head, "It's nothing. How's the outside world?"

Jacob laughed and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Fabulous, as you like to say. We've done it."

She smiled brighter and stood up so she could face him. "Done it? You mean London is free?"

"Not exactly but," he grasped her hands and proudly stated that all of the Blighter had finally been reduced to nothing. "All we have left to do is kill Starrick."

"Wow, already huh?" She laughed, "So, what's the plan then?"

He nudged his head toward the door, "Henry's got a plan, we need to get back by nightfall."

She looked over toward the window and laughed, "It's still noon, so then you can help me with some errands!"

Jacob groaned, every time he tried to move them forward she always found a way to keep them in the same spot. He barely started getting her to agree to his occasional kisses. "Woman!"

"I told you already." She smacked his arm and scowled, "I will not let you touch me that way until I say so! And I'm not saying so for a long while so, just give up."

He grumbled to himself as he followed her out of the shop and toward the direction in which the market should be. It's not like he didn't like the fact that she had standards and boundaries, it was just that she kept shutting him down at every turn. Kind of frustrating for him, a man who was used to women, and the occasional man, bending to his charms. If it was for the fact that Samantha was extremely stubborn and that Jackie would have his balls hacked off, he would have been more persistent.

"Jacob." Samantha tugged on his sleeve and pointed toward the crowd. He followed her gaze and glared as he caught sight of Starrick with a few Blighters. "He's here..."

"Yeah.." Jacob forced her to hide behind him, "A crowd is forming over there, go find somewhere to hide."

Nodding, Samantha took off toward the stalls and silently paid a merchant to let her hid underneath his table. She chose this merchant because his table had a cloth covering his table, making it easy for her to hide without much effort. She stayed there, wondering what Jacob was planning on doing until she heard Jacob come up to the table.

"How's the fish?" he asked the merchant, "Faring well?"

"Aye." the man agreed enthusiastically until someone else came to the table. "Mr. Starrick."

Samantha covered her mouth, willing herself to stay on guard and quiet. Jacob would be furious if she got caught by the lunatic and she'd never hear the end of it.

"Mr. Frye," Starrick ignored the merchant and casually greeted Jacob, "I see you're out for a trip to the market."

Jacob didn't say anything, no doubt he was refraining from killing the man right then and there. "What is with the pleasantries?" Samantha wanted to peek out, just the see what was going on. Even if she could, they were standing too close to the table for her to see them. "We're not friends."

"I am simply being civil." Starrick insisted kindly; however, something was off about his voice and mannerisms. He sounded confident for some reason. Could it be...? "But I can understand if a wild dog like you might not understand that."

Jacob growled, "I would rather-"

"I also wish to ask about Samantha's well-being." He interrupted coldly, "I heard she had been beaten up rather badly because of you."

Samantha could feel the burning anger that was boiling within Jacob. If Starrick was truly as smart as he claimed to be, he wouldn't have gone that far. " _My lover_ is doing fine." Jacob snarled with venomous intent. "And I will be happy to inform you that you will no longer have contact with her. _Ever_."

"We'll see about that." They were quiet for a minute before someone left the area. After a few minutes, the merchant peeked under the table and told her to head over to a nearby carriage where Jacob planned to meet her. She followed the instructions and found a brooding Jacob inside.

"Well, you guys went at it." She sighed softly, "Did you gain anything out of it at least?"

He scoffed, "I see you can still find humor in this."

"I always can." She smiled, even though she knew it was not appropriate at the moment. "Jacob...what's wrong?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing, let's just go back." He knocked on the roof of the carriage, signaling the two Rooks to take them to the station.

Samantha wasn't buying it and she leaned forward to gently touch his cheek. "Jacob Frye, do not lie to me. What's wrong?"

He barely smiled, "You heard him, his voice gave everything away."

"I heard his voice but..."

"He knows where the Shroud is." Jacob told her, "He knows where it is and that's bad news for us."

Samantha frowned softly and shook her head. "Okay, so he knows where it is. He needs a key in order to get to it right?"

Jacob nodded with a sigh, "That's the only reason I let him walk away..."

"I doubt that's true but, for argument's sake, I won't argue with you." She teased, "I'm sure he knows Evie has the key, Lucy had it once before she died right?"

Jacob thought about it, "Yeah, you're right. That could be a problem."

* * *

"Starrick found the Shroud's location?"

When Jacob and Samantha returned to the train, they promptly informed Evie of their encounter with the Grandmaster. Never had they seen the older twin pale like she had upon hearing this information. Henry also didn't look too good either.

"We had a feeling..." Henry admitted softly, "Starrick is a clever man, and it is to no surprise that he figured it out before us."

Samantha looked at her mentors' borderline defeated gazes and pouted, "Hey, don't lose hope yet!"

The assassins looked at her in surprise as she took the key that Evie carried around and held it up proudly.

"We still have this and there's no way he's getting the Shroud before us without it!" She declared, her friends also cheered with her. "We are Assassins! We can beat this creep and save London!"

The real Assassins were unsure what to say, mostly because they didn't know how to deal with an optimistic Samantha. However, her intentions were rather clear with the weird, half-ass speech she had given; they still had a hand in this game. They just had to plan their next move accordingly.

"We know Starrick is attending a ball at Buckingham Palace, he intends to eliminate the heads of the church and government," Henry said as he gently took the key from Samantha. "Perhaps, maybe that's where the Shroud is hidden."

Evie took a step toward the Indian man, "Yes, perhaps so. It would be logical since it is the most heavily guarded area of all of London and I would've never been able to look there."

"We got a chance to beat him to it, right?" Zenin asked as if she was an excited child, "We must all work together by the way!"

Henry nodded, "Yes, we all need to participate if we want to succeed. We must find a way into that ball."

Jacob smiled slyly, everyone knew he had an idea of how to infiltrate the ball. "I have contacts who can help, what else do we need?"

"Mrs. Evan's costumes!" Samantha cheered, "we're going to a ball so whoever is attending has to look the part."

"And Fredrick." Evie added in with an amused smile, "He too needs to play a part in this."

"We got the makings of a plan then!" The four girls cheered excitedly. They were all willing to pitch in this big assassination.

* * *

Samantha and Jacob arrived at the ball, dressed in the best attire for the elegant evening. Evie would have joined her brother but, she decided that she and the girls needed to find the Shroud and remove it from its hiding place before Starrick caught wind of their work. Fredrick Abbeline posed as one of the royal guards so that their weapons could be smuggled into the event.

"This doesn't feel like the brightest idea we've ever come up with..." Samantha gave Jacob a strained smile; she was not one for big events and the extravagant style of her clothes and hair surely made her uncomfortable. She had also received a few glances, which was something she wasn't used to nor did she like.

Jacob smiled back and gently caressed her cheek, "If it helps, you look beautiful."

She giggled, knowing her usual loud laugh would get them a lot of weird and judgmental looks. "Ah, good to know you still have that British charm."

"That, love," he softly cooed as they approached the Disraelis who waited for them. "Never goes away."

"Jacob, Samantha." Mary-Anne greeted the young couple, she was giddy with excitement from what they could see. "You managed quite well."

"That we have." Jacob agreed as he and Samantha glanced around for Fredrick. He promised to meet Jacob on the roof with their weapons. "We won't be able to stay long."

"Then enjoy the festivities while you can." Mary-Anne smiled as she begun to take the couple around with her husband. She showed them around, demanded they dance(much to Samantha's dismay as she was a horrible dancer), and later introduced them to Queen Victoria herself.

"A spirited woman, don'tcha think?" Samantha nervously laughed, she was incredibly relieved that the Queen wasn't upset with their shenanigans with that Goldstone couple, or whoever they were. In fact, she seemed rather pleased with their switch.

"That she is and I am late with my appointment with Freddy." Jacob laid a kiss upon her hand, giving her a wink when she blushed. "Stay out of trouble, will ya?"

"Shut up." She mockingly laughed, pushing him away toward the building. "Hurry."

Jacob left her, promising to return for her once Henry came for them as they planned. All she had to do was keep to the crowds and avoid Starrick like the plague. Easier said than done.

"Hello, Samantha." Samantha resisted a small shriek as Starrick laid his hand on her shoulder. "May I request the next dance?"

"I have affairs to discuss with-"

"Mrs. Disraeli is currently occupied with the Queen, who will soon be gone. I suggest you do as I say unless you want to join them all."

Samantha noticed that Starrick was looking up and, upon following his gaze, found that there were snipers in place. He was a madman for sure. "If that's what it takes..."

"Good girl." He cooed, although his attempts to seduce her had quite the opposite effect. She was repulsed by all means. "I hope you know how to waltz."

Now irritated with the Grandmaster, she coldly replied back, "I don't think you want to know."

* * *

Jackie and Zenin followed Evie into the crypt, they were in awe of how pretty the place was. They kept staring at the walls and walking into pillars.

"If you girls would please hurry," Evie groaned, having enough of the girls' shenanigans. "We need to remove the Shroud from its crypt before Starrick gets here."

"Right!" They followed her to the crypt and waited for Evie to open the tomb.

"Once we get the Shroud out of here, I need one of you to go find Jacob and Samantha." Evie told them softly, "I do hope they manage to protect the Queen."

"Have some faith in them, Evie." Zenin grinned, "They'll be fine."

"I don't know..." Jackie mused, "Starrick is there and he'll spot Samantha easily."

Zenin shrugged, "She's a tough cookie, I'm sure she'll be fine and I shall inform her of how you guys have no faith in her."

"It's not that!" Jackie sighed in slight annoyance, "If there was anyone I wouldn't have faith in during this mission, it'd be you."

" _Me!?"_ Zenin gasped in outrage, "How rude!"

"Girls, please." Evie sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She would have rather have Henry assisting her with this scheme instead of Jackie and Zenin. However, Henry so kindly reminded her that the girls might cause chaos if together and unattended. She can now understand exactly what he meant. "Focus."

* * *

Jacob met Fredrick on the rooftop, dressed in his snazzy suit and looking quite odd beside the disguised sergeant.

"Freddy!" He greeted the man with a smile.

"Starrick peppered the regulars with his own men and took several guards hostage." Frederick told him, he then pointed to a stall and said, "Your weapons are in there."

Retrieving his weapons and switching the suit for his normal gear, Jacob returned to Frederick's side. "Where are they?"

"Look for yourself." The officer gestured to a group of snipers who were in position and waiting for a command. "I trust you know what to do."

"Kill the imposters and free the captives." He answered confidently, "They'll be gone before they get the chance to pull a trigger."

"But," Frederick argued, almost believing the male twin was going to get them both in serious trouble. "it's impossible to tell the difference."

"Oh, ye of little faith." Jacob smiled before running off to deal with the snipers, he would free the real guards after the snipers were removed. He headed down and killed the men, upon doing so he happened to look down at the ball. "Isn't that..." He caught sight of Samantha and Starrick, seeing the upset expression on the girl's face.

"I could have sworn that I told her to stay out trouble." He growled darkly, resisting the tempting desire to go slay the Grandmaster. However, their mission wasn't to kill the Templar just yet. "I mustn't get involved yet. Got to deal with the imposters first."

He made his way to the other Templars and quickly killed them, he didn't want Samantha to be with that bastard any longer than what was necessary. He looked back down at the dancers, the waltz was coming to an end and Samantha was searching the rooftop for him. When she spotted him, he gave her a nod to signal that she was safe; he knew Starrick was too proud of his work to not threaten her with it.

Taking his gesture for what it was, Samantha sweetly smiled at Starrick. "You may think you've won, Crawford Starrick, but you happen to be sadly mistaken." She swiftly delivered a punch to his face and kneed him in the nuts. "Never underestimate an Assassin. And I'll be seeing you in the crypt."

With that distraction, Samantha quickly headed toward the gates, ignoring the people around her. She could people trying to assist Starrick as well as some men who were groaning at her cruel attack but, they were easily ignored. Jacob met her at the carriage, quickly handing her her clothes and weapons. "We haven't much time."

"Then help me get out of this dress!" She hissed, hopping into the empty carriage. She turned around, expecting Jacob to be following her in. Instead, he just stood there with his mouth open. "Jacob? Why are you just standing there?"

"Y-You want me...to help you..dress?"

She rolled her eyes, at this point, she could not care less if Jacob saw her in her undergarments. They were too short on time for modesty. "Jacob now is not the time for this."

"Well, this isn't how I would have imagined this going." He mumbled to himself, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Jacob!" Samantha reached out of the carriage, grabbed Jacob's collar, and roughly pulled him in. "Get in!"

"Whoa!"

* * *

Starrick hurried down to the crypt, Samantha's words still rang in his ear and he hoped that he wasn't too late. Damn his carelessness, he had let his lust cloud his judgment and cost him everything. He would make these Assassins pay! He swore he would!

He approached the tomb where the Shroud should have been, the key was already inserted in its slot. He was too late, those barbaric monsters beat him to the Shroud.

"It's too late, Grandmaster," Evie said to the Templar. "We've bested you in this battle."

Starrick snarled in anger, he would not let these barbarians win. "I have not lost yet!"

"Kinda looks like you have to me!" Zenin sang to man, being her usual cheeky self. She had always wanted to be a smartass to the Grandmaster since Samantha had told her about his creepiness. "Give it up and maybe we'll let you live."

Starrick considered Zenin's words, maybe he could manipulate them still. If he played as a weakling, as if he was truly defeated, he could still kill them. Dropping to his knees, Starrick pretended to weep.

"Do you think he knows that we aren't intending to spare him?" Christina asked softly to Jackie, "Assassins don't spare their enemies, right?"

Jackie nodded and glared at the pitiful looking man, "He thinks he can play us."

Evie and Zenin already knew this as well, which is what they wanted. Let him get cocky so he would be easier to kill. However, even though they had the upper hand, Evie couldn't deny that there was something wrong about this. There was something off and she couldn't figure out what it was.

"Quit the act!" Jacob and Samantha called, walking up to Starrick from behind. "It's over."

Hearing Samantha's voice ticked him off, he whirled around and snarled at the woman. "You! I could have given you the world."

"I don't recall wanting the world," Samantha stated coldly.

Jacob took a step toward the fallen man, "We are done with you."

Starrick stood up from his spot, "I have not lost yet, I have one last hand in this game."

Before either Jacob or Samantha could react, a young Templar man jumped out of the shadows and attacked Jacob.

"Jacob!" Samantha gasped, she tried to assist but Starrick took hold of her by the neck and pulled her back. "You!"

"What the!?" Jacob narrowly managed to deflect the man's strike, "Bastard!"

"I still have one accomplice behind me!" Starrick declared proudly, holding Samantha in a choker hold and pressing a small knife against her throat. "Surrender the Shroud to me and I won't kill her."

"No!" Samantha shouted, making sure that even her friends heard her. "We will not let you have it!"

"SAM!" She heard her friends call but, she wouldn't hear any of it. "Sam, don't be stupid!"

"Give it to me!"

"NO!" She grabbed the hand that held the blade and pulled it away from her neck. Mustering all the strength she could, she swung her leg up and kicked Starrick in the face. When she was sure she was safe, Samantha headed toward the younger Templar and assassinated him with ease.

"You...dare to defy me!?" Starrick hollered at her, "I'll kill you!"

"You're outnumbered, Starrick." She said, taking her place beside Jacob as Evie and Zenin also joined them on ground.

As if realizing that he had nothing left to lose, Starrick lunged toward Samantha and attempted to take her with him. Samantha was quick to deflect a swipe that was aimed for her face but, she failed to notice him thrusting a second knife into her stomach.

"Uh!" she gasped, a small cry heighten her tone. Her brown eyes were wide in shock and rising pain, her hand weakly gripped the lodged weapon. At first, she and the other assassins didn't want to believe it to be true but, when blood began to seep from the wound...

"You bastard!" Jacob roared, ripping Starrick away from the now dying woman. Once Starrick was off Samantha, she fell to the ground and Evie and the girls hurried to her side."You sick bastard!"

"If I'm to die tonight," Starrick smiled to the furious man, "she's coming with me!"

Shaking his head in unfathomable rage, Jacob snarled, "Damn you... Damn YOU!" Jacob thrust his hidden blade into Starrick throat, killing the man almost instantly. He had no desire to let Starrick live any longer, this meant no slow death was wanted for the Grandmaster.

"Go!" Evie urged Zenin, pushing her toward the exit of the crypt. "Get the Shroud from Henry!"

Zenin nodded and hurried off to find Henry, he had the Shroud with him in their getaway carriage. Surely, despite the fact they were never to use the Pieces of Eden for any reason, Zenin knew Henry would break that rule for Samantha.

Jacob tossed aside Starrick's corpse and came to his lover's side. "Just hang in there Samantha," he told her softly, trying to calm her down. She had started to hyperventilate from the shock and she was starting to become less responsive to their words. This was oddly unusual to the twins, they rarely stabbed their targets in the stomach area but, they knew she wouldn't be dying this quickly. However, the reason why she was dying so quickly became apparent as her body began to pixelate, leaving no trace of her behind.

"What..?! Samantha!" Jacob cried, patting the ground where she had once been. He turned to Jackie and Christina, planning to demand answers from them, only to find them pixelating away as well. "Jackie! Christina!"

The two girls looked at each other in shock and fear before trying to reach for the twins in a desperate attempt to prevent their own disappearance. It was all in vain; the twins watched in horror as the girls they had come to love disappeared before their very eyes and they could distantly hear Henry cry for Zenin. The four girls from another world were now gone.

* * *

People who followed/Favorite around the this Chapter's release: zackstone13, Aren serathy, Mly92Reader, fantasylover200, and Zakuro120.

I shall explain myself in the epilogue.

This fanfiction is also available on Wattpad if you prefer Wattpad over then you can go to my profile and there's a link to My Wattpad Profile. Or you can just look up _The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers_ or **Trinity Pandora Kat** on Wattpad. This Fanfiction will also be made available on Inkitt under the exact same title and username.


	19. Epilogue

**The Assassins and The Dimension Travelers**

 _By Trinity Pandora Kat_

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

It had been two months since they came back to their world and Zenin didn't know what to make of everything. Only Jackie, Zenin, and Christina woke up after being returned to Samantha's room and they bore witness to Jacob's cries and pleas via the television they used to play the game before the Xbox informed them that the game was corrupted and unplayable. When Samantha was taken to the hospital for failing to wake up, the doctor informed them that she was in a coma and that she had a mysterious scar on her stomach, where Starrick had stabbed her. She had some blood loss but not a lot.

Three days passed before Samantha woke up from her coma, having no memory of what had happened to them. She didn't even know what Assassin's Creed was anymore; the last thing she remembered was the day before the sleepover. The adventure they shared, the romance she had, the friends and enemies they made; she remembered none of it. Even though they had all come back wearing their uniforms and dresses, weapons included, nothing could trigger the memories of the Frye Twins. Of Henry. Of the Assassins or the Templars.

The girls were distraught and spent countless hours trying to remind her to no avail. Eventually, they just gave up.

They all avoided touching Assassin's Creed Syndicate after that; Zenin, Christina, and Jackie were afraid it might show more of the distressed twins while Samantha had just lost interest in the game(although, oddly enough, she loved the other games in the franchise). However, she decided to keep it and would occasionally take it off the shelf just to look at it. There was still an attachment she had to the game, but she didn't know why.

Despite her friends' insistence over the game being its own world, Samantha did know that there was something that drew her to it. She could feel it and she desired to know but, even though she knew her friends would never lie to her, their story was never taken seriously. Still, she kept the game. Perhaps, one day, she would come to know the meaning of its mysteries.

* * *

Okay, so the reason for the somewhat fucked up ending is because of a Guest reviewer who complained about me giving Samantha everything and that she was a total Mary Sue (Which, by the way, I actually don't have a clue what that means so can someone explain it to me?). Even though I dismissed the comment and deleted it because that grisly twat kept spamming the reviews with stupid comments(i.e. suck my dick), I decided to be a bit spiteful. I gave her everything: Jacob, badass assassin skills, epic friendships with the assassins, and I promptly took it all away. The ending was supposed to be more fucked up but, I toned it down just in case I upset some people. So, again, I'm sorry but I'm not sorry.

As always, you can find this story on Wattpad and Inkitt under the name Trinity Pandora Kat. If you have suggestions for a new fanfiction story you can always PM me, leave a review, or you can visit my Tumblr page. However, because I'm still trying to figure out how to use Tumblr, I would really recommend the first two choices. Also, suggestions are not limited to just Assassin's Creed or to any of the fandoms that I have previously written for. Just throw something out there and, if the fandom intrigues me, I'll have a story for it! Bye~!


End file.
